


When it Doesn't Matter Anymore

by Sohama



Series: Living in Taboos [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly anyway because also, POV Sheriff Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build, Stiles loves his mom, Stiles was an accident baby!, They try to ignore the attraction for years, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 67,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/pseuds/Sohama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't supposed to become a father at eighteen. He wasn't supposed to marry Claudia. He wasn't supposed to take care of Stiles once Claudia died. He wasn't supposed to have to do a lot of things. He wasn't supposed to have this life!</p>
<p>But then what can he do? His best he guesses. After all, Stiles is a great kid. They click somehow. Maybe a bit too much.</p>
<p>When Stiles starts hiding the truth from his dad, it really is for the man's own good. He never guessed it would hurt so much though. He always had a... a something for his dad. Maybe it's like a hero worship or something. Or maybe it's something more.</p>
<p>They both don't dare put a label on this feeling they have but... in the end... does it even matter anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposing

John sits down on Claudia’s bed, knowing something’s wrong today. When you have been friends since forever, you just know when your best friend isn’t feeling good.

Claudia takes the time to lock the door of her room, something she rarely does, before joining John. Anxiousness pours out of her as she rubs her knee with her hand, a nervous habit of hers.

“What’s wrong?” he asks when he sees that Claudia isn’t opening up.

He almost regrets asking her when she finally lifts her head. Her eyes are full of unshed tears and her lips are pressed together in a thin line. “John... I’m pregnant.”

He closes his eyes for a second. Maybe it’s in denial because this really, really shouldn’t be happening. Christ, he’s way too young for this.

“Are you sure?” he asks, already knowing Claudia wouldn’t ever joke like that.

Claudia nods, looking terrified. “Yeah, definitely. I took a bunch of pregnancy tests and they’re all positive.”

John slumps on the bed in defeat. This is really not good. It should _not_ have happened. Ever. Really, it was a mistake. Claudia is his childhood friend. She’s the kid of the only other Polish family in Beacon Hills. So naturally, their parents became friends. Still, Claudia is three years older than him. What could she possibly see in an eighteen year old? He knew for a fact that he wasn’t her type at all and, well, she wasn’t his type either. Not by a long shot.

But then, barely a few weeks ago, it was his eighteenth birthday. It was Claudia’s idea to have a huge party and it _had_ been fun to do something like that for once what with all of their parents gone on a little vacation. But alcohol played its part and dumb decisions were made. Like sleeping together.

“Shit,” he finally says.

Claudia doesn’t say anything. She just sits there, looking pained.

John shakes himself up, knowing they need to form a plan. “Okay, so... what do we do?”

He sees his best friend’s shoulder tremble slightly before answering. “I... I don’t know!”

“Well... did you think about getting an abortion?” John hates to ask but knows he has to.

“Of course I did, but... I can’t do it.”

A heavy weight settles on John’s shoulders. A heavy, heavy weight that seems to drag him down into an abyss. This _can’t_ be happening. “Claudia,” he starts very cautiously. “I’m sorry if this gets out badly, but I don’t think we have any other solution. This could ruin our lives. It _will_ ruin our lives. You’re still in college. I just finished high school. We’re not ready for this. Where the hell would we get the money? And what would our parents think anyway? Did you think about that? Our parents are going to make our lives hell.”

Claudia finally breaks down. She starts crying in that silent way of hers. But John can still see the glimmer of determination shine in her eyes. “I tried! Okay? I _tried_. I went to the clinic and all but I don’t have the money and... and I can’t kill a life.”

John wants to slam his head in the wall and forget about all of this. He refrains though knowing this isn’t going to help any. “It’s barely a bunch of cells.”

“Yes, and someday it’s going to be a beautiful boy or a beautiful girl. It’s going to be a baby that didn’t ask for any of this.”

John sighs in frustration before hiding his face in his palms. He wants to say that he didn’t ask for any of this either. He’s only eighteen! He never really thought about having any kids. What if he doesn’t want one?

“Claudia, our parents are going to flip,” he tells her earnestly. The word ‘flip’ is probably even an euphemism. Mr. Majkowski is one terrifying man. A very religious one too on top of that. He would probably kill Claudia if he learned she had sex before marriage. Or, well, he would turn her life into a very miserable one at the very least. And John’s parents? They certainly aren’t better.

They stay silent for a beat. They look at each other for a while, both terrified. Claudia does have a look in her eyes that John doesn’t like however. It’s the look she gets when no one is able to make her change her mind.

“I think we should get married,” she finally says.

John jumps to his feet like he’s been electrocuted. His eyes are wide in disbelief. “What the heck? Claudia!” He throws his arms in the air as he starts pacing around the room in frustration. “I love you very much, Claudia! But like a sister. Not... I don’t want to marry you. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes close into slits. “If you don’t marry me, I’ll tell your parents your secret.”

John stiffens briefly but forces himself to relax. It’s a bluff anyway. So he lifts an eyebrow in her direction, as if to tell her ‘are you kidding me?’

The sly smile she gives him isn’t reassuring though. “Come on, John. You seriously think I didn’t notice? You aren’t as subtle as you think you are. I know you’re not into girls.”

Gosh... Freaking hell. How the heck did she ever notice? He keeps his face as neutral as possible, knowing a good liar keeps the front even in front of accusation. If he’s convincing enough, Claudia could doubt herself in the end. “Claudia... I _did_ have sex with you.”

She gives him a look, like she’s unimpressed. “Please. You were way too drunk to even notice it was me. In fact, I think you called me Michael quite a few times. Who’s Michael?”

John groans in shame before tucking his very red face in his hands. God. He doesn’t remember much of anything about that night and apparently it’s better that way. “No one,” he answers her. “And threatening me into this isn’t the best idea!”

She simply shrugs. “No, I guess it isn’t, but it’s still the best possible solution. Think about it, John. Your parents are so homophobic, I’m sure they would send you to one of those ‘camps’ to ‘cure’ you. And don’t deny it. You’ve heard them talk about it.”

John tries to keep a brave face, but inside, he’s quaking. He has heard them talk about those camps. Sure, his parents are great folks, but they are narrow minded. He knows they would try to send him there if they knew. They would. And he has heard enough horror stories to know he doesn’t went to be sent to one of those camps.

“They won’t be able to do anything once I’m older,” he tries to say to Claudia.

She’s not having any of it though. “Will they? Are you sure? They seem like the type of parents that’ll breath down your neck your whole life. So what are you going to do? Leave Beacon Hills? Leave the state? Leave the country?”

He breathes harder, frustrated with his best friend. He doesn’t want to hear those things. Surely things will work out. But then... what if they don’t? What if things actually get worse? What if he can’t ever _be_ who he is in front of his parents?

Claudia jumps on the doubt she sees settling into her friend. “Think about it, John. If I marry you, my parents won’t have anything to say and I’ll... I’ll take care of the baby. All on my own. And if you marry me, then your parents won’t ever have any suspicion about your sexuality. We know we’re getting into this as friends. As long as we’re discreet, we can date anyone else on the side. So... we’re safe like this. Please say yes. _Please_. It’s the only solution.”

John stares at Claudia, his best friend. He sees how terrified she is. He sees how she’s trying to be brave and strong in this life alternating situation.

“You have to promise me something, though. You have to promise me to let me have a decent job. I _will_ be a cop,” he says to her.

Knowing she’s winning this, Claudia nods, only too happy to do so. Any condition would have worked, so long as they married. “That’s fine. Perfect. Thank you so much, John.”

The young man huffs before sitting down on the bed once again right beside his friend. She envelops him in her arms and he just settles there, feeling wearier than he ever has. “Gosh... I don’t even know how we’re going to get enough money for this.”

Claudia holds John tighter, trying to comfort the boy as much as herself. “I’m going to inherit soon, so... I don’t think it’s going to be too tough until you get a job,” she says softly and sadly.

“Your grandpa?” John asks, knowing the old man has been at the hospital for weeks now.

“Yeah... I don’t think he’s going to be there for very long. Maybe a few months or so but nothing more.”

John sighs feeling the gravity of the situation finally settling completely on his shoulders. A weight that is, he knows, going to follow him for a long time. He wants to ask about Claudia and her career. He knows she wants to become a journalist. She always has. But the weight is too heavy tonight and a selfish part of him doesn’t care about her plans for the future, especially if she’s going to put him in a corner like that.

So for tonight, he simply stays close to her as they plan to get married in the next few days. To say his life feels like it’s slipping out of his fingers is an understatement.


	2. Naming the Child

Claudia is sitting in the hospital bed with the tiny baby in her arms. John is sitting just beside her and though this should be a moment of joy (normally, when a couple actually wants a child anyway), they really can’t concentrate on the little boy that has just come to this world.

“What?” John asks in bewilderment at Claudia’s parents.

Mr. And Mrs. Majkowski are standing at the foot of the bed looking a bit serious in the situation. Maybe a tad too much.

“We think you should name your boy after Claudia’s grandfather. It would be honorable to do so.”

John, after the nine hard months of looking after Claudia, going through his classes, finding an apartment and juggling a part-time job, doesn’t really have any patience. Not today, especially after seeing his new wife screaming and crying in pain for hours. “Are you serious? You want our boy to be called Zdzisław? This is an awful name. He’ll be teased mercilessly at school and, anyway, we already have a name. A perfectly normal one: Alexander.”

Mrs. Majkowski sniffs at him in what someone could only call disgusts. It had been like that since the young couple married. John thinks it’s because she knows the reason why they married. Well, part of it anyway (because Claudia was pregnant). His best friend’s parents haven’t been as kind towards him since they’ve been ‘together’.

“Claudia,” Mrs. Majkowski turns to her daughter, almost pleading her. “Think about your grandfather and how happy he would be to give his name to the little boy.”

Claudia looks at John uncomfortably. She’s already completely drained of energy just after giving birth and she truly doesn’t want to have this conversation at this moment. John sees it in her eyes. Unfortunately, Claudia does come from her parents. Her stubbornness has to come from somewhere, right? And there are two of them against her.

“Mom...” she starts slowly and so tiredly. “We really like Alexander and it is going to be easier for him later. So...”

Mr. Majkowski clears his throat and all eyes fall on him. He doesn’t say anything. He just glares at the young couple, somehow getting his message across. It’s clear that he’s angry, that he _knows_ also. Seriously, who wouldn’t see what this marriage hides? Claudia and John had only ever been friends. He’s angry that his daughter made such a foolish mistake as getting pregnant. But then what can he say? Perhaps his way (and Mrs. Majkowski’s way also) of showing their anger is to make some of those decisions in John and Claudia’s place. Just to piss them off.

John wants to groan when he sees Claudia cowering in her bed. He wants to shake her up and say that this is the kid she didn’t want to abort. It’s the kid she _wanted_. So she better stand up and do right by him.

But she doesn’t. Maybe because she’s too tired.

“Yeah... Okay,” she finally agrees.

John truly sighs this time. This sort of power play annoys him. But then, this is Claudia’s kid. He’s going to help her, of course. But it’s not _really_ his kid. Apart from their shared DNA.

Mrs. Majkowski smiles, knowing she won this. She walks up to her daughter and takes little Zdzisław in her arms without even asking Claudia. She gives a look at John and this message is also clear. It says: you think he’s yours but he’s _ours_ and we’ll raise him right.

It angers John. He has _not_ been working his ass off for months for this little life only for the baby to be ‘taken’. When he glances at Claudia, he sees how crushed she looks at having her mother do that to her and he decides that this is going to be his next job.

Making sure the kid stays in Claudia’s care.

And he does stay there.


	3. A Stilinski Evening

Zdzisław grows well. He’s very close to his mom and everything _works_. John is a deputy, Claudia has a few classes in college when Zdzisław is at school and they finally have a house (which they paid completely with Claudia’s inheritance and a bit of help from John’s parents). Sure, money is a bit tight right now, but it’s better than it was.

John is content with his life. It’s not what he hopped for himself and he can say now, at twenty-three, that Claudia might have scared him into accepting the marriage. But he likes being close with his friend and knowing that he can be true to himself in front of her. And, sure, he didn’t want to have a kid and he isn’t such a father figure as much as a big brother figure, but he must admit that he likes the kid. He’s full of energy and he’s _sharp_ for his age.

The only thing he can’t stand so much are the Majkowskis. They put their nose in their business all the time, proving that they’re worst than the Stilinskis. So much so that John and Claudia (especially) didn’t dare try to date anyone else as they had thought they could do at first.

Today though is the first time Claudia goes out on a date. She apparently met a guy in her classes and they’re going for supper, leaving Zdzisław alone with John for the first time since the boy was born.

“You sure everything is going to be alright?” Claudia asks John as they stand in the entry. She’s clutching her purse anxiously.

John stops himself from rolling his eyes. “ _Yes_. Just go out and have fun. It’ll do you some good.”

She takes a deep breath. “Okay... If you have any problem with Zdzisław, don’t be scared to call me. And be sure to hide the cookies if you take some. I’m sure I gave birth to a monkey instead of a human being and if he sees them, he’s going to find a way to get to them.”

This time, John does roll his eyes at his friend. As if he hadn’t been in the same house as Zdzisław for five years now. “I know. Don’t stress about anything. You’ll be gone for only a few hours anyway and we’ll be fine.”

She nods at him, but John knows that she’ll be reassured only once she comes back. Hopefully, the guy she’s meeting is going to distract her from her son. And if she sees how everything is fine despite her being gone, maybe she’ll feel better leaving the house more often to have some fun.

“Zdzisław!” she calls. Seconds later, they hear little feet pounding on the stairs until the boy appears in the entry with a book clutched in his hands.

Claudia and her son smile at each other as she kneels down on the floor to be at his level. “Mommy! Look at the dinosaur!” he tells her as he opens the little book to show her an image.

She pulls him towards her and they talk about dinosaurs for a short while. John falls back a little bit to give them some space like he always does, but he stays close enough that he has an eye on things. Then, Claudia hugs her son.

“I’m going to meet a friend tonight, baby, so you be good to your daddy, okay?”

Zdzisław slumps against his mother a little bit. “Do you have to go?” he asks her in a little voice.

She smiles kindly at him. “I’m not going to be away for long. I’m sure you’re going to have so much fun, you’re not even going to notice I’m away!”

Zdzisław hugs his mom tighter like he never wants to let her go. “That’s not true!”

Claudia laughs. “Okay, spider-monkey. I’ll be back later,” she tells him as she stands up. She gives a kiss on her son’s forehead and a wave at John before finally leaving.

Zdzisław and John stand in the entry for a few seconds, feeling Claudia’s absence. They’re staring at one another and John gets briefly scared for a second. What the heck is he supposed to do with a kid? Sure, he has taken care of Zdzisław a few times, but he never did it alone. Claudia was always there supervising and it was reassuring.

But now, what is he supposed to _do_? He really doesn’t know.

The boy takes the matter out of his hand though. “I’ll be reading my books in my room,” he says very clearly.

John simply nods. “Okay, kiddo.”

Zdzisław makes a face at John. “I’m not a kid!”

John raises an eyebrow at the outburst and the boy’s face turns bright red. He immediately regrets acting that way because of course the kid is going to say that. Don’t they all? But before John can even think about how to handle the situation differently, Zdzisław struts past him towards the stairs.

He honestly feels bad now. But it’s really stupid, so he lets it go. Instead, he goes to the kitchen where he can put the supper together. He gets out some bread, butter and some cheese slices, deciding that they aren’t going to eat anything fancy for once. Not that John would know how to do anything fancy.

It barely takes fifteen minutes to cook the four grilled cheese (which might be burned a tiny bit) and that’s when John notices how quiet it is in the house. Normally, he can always hear Zdzisław making some noise, partly because the boy can’t sit down for any length of time _and_ because he has a great sense of imagination. Maybe too much imagination actually.

So John, after putting the plates down on the kitchen table, goes up the stairs and walks to Zdzisław’s room. The door is slightly ajar and the man knows it’s that way on purpose. He knows the boy just wants to prove a point because like this, John can see Zdzisław sitting at his tiny desk with the same book as earlier propped up on it. The kid seems to be reading the descriptions about the dinosaurs before turning the pages.

John has to stifle a chuckle. Of course, Zdzisław doesn’t know how to read, but his pride was hurt and this little show is to prove to John that he _isn’t_ a kid.

The older man clears his throat before opening the door further. Zdzisław cautiously put the book down and then turns to give his father a very serious look. Trying not to laugh at the kid is even harder now, but John keeps his face straight.

“Supper is ready.”

Zdzisław nods before sliding down his chair and marching to John.

“Having fun reading?” John can’t help himself but ask.

The boy lifts his chin in the air. “Yeah. I’m learning a lot of things.”

In a bout of affection, John rubs Zdzisław’s head and it seems to make everything all right again. They go downstairs and for whatever reason John can’t explain, he decides that they aren’t going to eat at the table like they normally do.

“Want to watch a movie while eating?” he asks his son.

Zdzisław’s eyes widen in excitement, happy at this turn of event. After all, his mother always wants them to eat at the table in the kitchen.

“Yeah!” he shouts.

John smiles as he grabs the plates and brings them to the coffee table in the living room. He sits down on the couch and Zdzisław joins him. As they settle comfortably, John opens the TV.

“What do you want to watch?” he asks his son.

Zdzisław gives him a look like he can’t believe the chance he has. “I can choose?”

John nods as he points to the shelf full of VHS tapes. He doesn’t need to say anything that the little boy jumps towards the movies. Zdzisław barely glances at the titles. He simply takes one he has wanted to watch _forever_ and brings it back to his dad.

“X-men?”

“Can we watch it, please?” Zdzisław almost pleads.

John... honestly doesn’t know if the boy is old enough to watch this movie. But then this is their evening and they’re already eating in the living room. Why not add a superhero movie to the mix? He’ll just keep a close eye on his son and stop it if he gets scared.

He stands up and sets the movie before sitting back down on the couch. The screen lights up and they watch X-men. Zdzisław has a hard time not moving or commenting. John is surprised how it doesn’t bother him at all. Usually, he wants it to be silent so that he can concentrate on the story properly. But he’s actually enjoying Zdzisław’s funny and childish comments.

And when the movie ends, John looks down into some big brown eyes. “That was _awesome_!”

John laughs, really happy to spend some time with Zdzisław. He might feel a bit guilty also for having kept his distance all this time with the boy. It’s never too late though, right? He might still not be too hot with the idea of being a father, but he wouldn’t mind taking care of the boy more often.

His train of thoughts gets cut though by the jumping boy. “Do you think I could take a code name also? No one is able to pronounce my name except you and mom! It’s annoying!”

John can’t say that he’s surprised this conversation has come up. “Like a nickname?” he asks.

Zdzisław frowns and stops jumping on the cushions. “No! A code name!”

John can’t help himself but grin. “Sure, you can have a code name.”

The kid smiles brilliantly. “Cool! And then everyone would have to call me like that instead of Zdzisław!”

“So what is going to be your code name?” John asks. “It has to be simple, not too long.”

The boy thinks deeply for some time. He’s lost inside his own world until he seems to have an illumination. “I think I want my code name to be Stiles!”

“Stiles,” John says, as if tasting the name on his lips. “I think I like that.” Of course he does. Anything is better than Zdzisław.


	4. First Signs

John is alone in the house, which isn’t too surprising since it’s Monday and his day off. He’s thinking about taking some quiet time with his laptop and a box of Kleenex when he hears the front door opening and then closing forcefully.

He tries to figure out what’s happening, but he honestly doesn’t have a clue. Claudia had a test today and a class after that. She’s not supposed to come back home until at least 4:30 pm.

Then, he hears someone sobbing and he realises that it isn’t Claudia. It’s _Stiles_.

John quickly gets out of his room and down the stairs. Stiles, too lost in his own bubble to hear any noise, jumps into the air when he sees his father joining him in the entry. They both stare at each other for some time, not understanding why the other is home.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at school, Stiles!” John scolds him.

That of course is when he notices that Stiles is holding his arm in a way that suggests he got hurt. Immediately, John gets angry and scared, not even caring anymore that his son is at home when he should be at school. Maybe it’s because he has seen too many things as a deputy, but he has a lot of scenarios passing through his head in which Stiles gets hurt in a hundred different ways.

“What happened?” he asks the nine-year-old boy, feeling his face loosing its colour.

Stiles passes his hand over his cheeks, removing his tears as if to hide his pain. John briefly wonders why Stiles always does this in front of him. He knows that if Claudia had been here, the boy wouldn’t try to be as brave, but the thought is fleeting. Instead, he concentrates on the situation at hand.

“I fell,” Stiles says as he shrugs.

John doesn’t like that answer. Of course he didn’t just fall. Why didn’t Stiles go to the infirmary if it really was as simple as that?

John goes down on his knees and gently pushes the hand away from the bruise on Stiles’ arm. He sees that there are multiple splinters lodged in the skin and some of them are the length of toothpicks. John winces, knowing this has to hurt a lot.

He forces himself to sound reasonable even though he’s getting angrier by the minutes. “Don’t lie to me and tell me what happened.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, sounding like he wants to cry again but he holds it in. “It’s nothing important.”

John is getting aggravated. “ _Stiles_.”

The boy’s shoulders drop and a single tear rolls down his cheek. “The boys at school pushed me. They did it because mom has been acting strange. She treats me like I’m still a baby.”

John doesn’t know what to say to that so he takes Stiles to the kitchen where he props up the boy on the table and he then fetches the first aid kit in the bathroom. Once back where he left his son, he turns his back to Stiles as he washes his hands in the sink.

“What do you mean, your mom has been acting strangely?” John asks, feeling a bit dreadful inside. He too noticed Claudia has been acting differently recently.

It takes some time before he gets an answer. “I... I don’t know,” comes a little voice. “Mom hasn’t been herself lately. I think... I think _she_ thinks she’s dropping me off to kindergarten every morning. Like I’m a baby or something. It’s weird and I’m... I’m scared, dad.”

John turns away from the sink, alarmed by the fright in his son’s voice. “Hey, It’s going to be fine,” he says to reassure Stiles as he opens the first aid kit. “Mom is under a lot of stress right now with school and her job. She’s probably just getting a bit confused.”

Stiles nods, but John sees that he’s not convinced. The kid has always been too smart for his own good and he knows that something definitely is wrong, just like John knows he will need to get an appointment with a doctor for Claudia.

John sighs as he takes out a pair of tweezers and then starts taking out the splinters from Stiles’ arm. He removes the tiniest shards of wood first. Stiles whimpers a bit in pain but doesn’t move at all or ask John to stop. Again, John wonders about Stiles’ behaviour. He knows the kid isn’t the bravest in the face of pain. He’s the kind of kid that cries and always asks for a Band-Aid even if it’s only for a paper cut. Why does he try so hard to be brave in front of John then? He honestly doesn’t know.

So John simply continues taking out the splinters. Stiles’ arm under his careful hands is very warm and when blood starts to show, he tries to be even more gentle. It’s harder to do so when the shards are getting bigger and bigger though.

“Last one, kiddo,” John tells his son as he rubs the boy’s back in a break.

Stiles takes one deep breath before nodding.

John then grabs the edge of the biggest splinter left with the tweezers. As he removes it, he sees the skin moving around the shard of wood. John is impressed when Stiles doesn’t make a noise, but when he looks up, he sees that tears are silently falling down the boy’s face. The older man quickly erases them with a swipe of his palm on Stiles cheeks before gathering him into a hug.

“It’s done. It’s done,” he tells the kid. “You did really good. Very brave.”

They stay like this for some time, until Stiles calms down. When John feels his son pushing him, he backs away, noticing the boy’s red face. “Of course I’m ‘brave’, dad. I’m nine. I’m not a baby anymore and that means I don’t scream and cry every time I get hurt.”

John grins at Stiles, finding the boy funny. “Oh? Then I guess we won’t eat out for lunch. I thought I’d give you a reward, but since you’re not a baby...”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “That’s not how it works. I’m still your patient and the patient gets to decide what they’re going to eat and I say that we eat curly fries.”

John laughs loud at that. “What am I ever going to do with you, kiddo?”

Stiles shrugs, his face getting maybe a bit pinker than normal. “Love me?”

The man helps Stiles down the table before giving him an affectionate rub on the head. “And that love involves curly fries?”

Stiles pumps a fist up in the air. “Yes!”

“Okay, but only if you tell me what happened in details,” John negotiates and the boy groans. John doesn’t care though. He’s not going to have to pull any other splinter out of his son because some stupid kids pushed him. He’s also going to have a chat with the school... and apparently the hospital also, but one step at a time.

One step at a time...


	5. Hospital

John walks in the corridors of the hospital, having just fetched a coffee. Claudia has been hospitalised for... months now. He’s tired. So tired. And sad. He doesn’t recognise his best friend anymore. Sure, she has moments where she’s more lucid, but those are more and more spaced out. He’s barely able to talk with her anymore.

Worse, she doesn’t even recognise her own son. Stiles is taking it in stride, simply staying silent or helping her when Claudia is thirsty. It’s only when he’s out of the hospital room that he cries.

John isn’t sure what to do. He doesn’t want Stiles to suffer through this. If he could, he probably would take his son in his arms and he would keep him safe from any pain and sorrow, like in a bubble. But he can’t and Stiles deserves to have as much of his mom as he can still have.

So he doesn’t say anything when he enters Claudia’s room to find her asleep in her bed with Stiles in it with her. The kid tends to join her when she’s not awake. It’s the only way for him to be close to her anymore. John simply takes the chair just beside Claudia, looking at the two people in it. He takes a sip of the awful coffee in an effort to push the knot in his throat away, but it’s there permanently now. He feels like he’s always moments away from breaking down.

He sets down the coffee on the nightstand and John’s eyes settle on Stiles. The boy looks so worn, so sad. He looks like he’s losing his whole world.

“Do you think...” Stiles starts softly as to not wake his mom. “Do you think she’s going to... be gone soon?”

John sighs at this hard question. He wants to say that she’s never going to go, that she’ll always be in their hearts, but Stiles knows better. He’s bright and so only the truth will do. “She’s... probably going to be gone soon.” The doctors had said it would be in the next few weeks.

Stiles nods slowly, but clearly there’s something he’s keeping for himself.

So John prods the boy, feeling that this is important. “What are you thinking about?”

He sees Stiles eyes filling with tears but not one falls off. “Do you think... Does it make me a terrible person if I hope mom goes away soon? I... I want her to stop hurting.”

“Oh, kiddo,” John says around an even bigger knot in his throat. He opens his arm for Stiles to climb out of Claudia’s bed and fall into his father’s lap. Once the kid is secure in his hug, John drops his cheek on top of Stiles’ head. He tries to tell himself that he’s only doing so to comfort the kid because that’s the point, but he can’t deny that it appeases him also. “I understand, it’s okay. Your mom is hurting a lot and it hurts us to see her like that. I think it’s natural for us to want her to stop feeling like that and at this point, the only way she’ll stop hurting is if she... if she goes away.”

John feels Stiles trembling in his arms with silent sobs and John can’t help himself; tears slide down his cheeks. He rubs his son’s back, trying to comfort him, as hard as it is to do so when he finally feels himself breaking down.

He doesn’t realise it, but eventually, their roles change. Stiles now has his arms around John’s neck and the kid is petting him on the head. He’s murmuring reassurances though his voice is quavering and John simply hugs the kid tighter.

He doesn’t deserve this. What kind of parent takes comfort from his own son? He’s supposed to be strong for Stiles, he’s supposed to help _him_ through his grief. Not the other way around. But for a few seconds, he mourns the best friend he’s ever had. He mourns the person that completed him so well though they never were in love. He mourns the woman he could have called his sister. He mourns one of the most wonderful person he has ever known. He mourns the mother of his son.

He also mourns Claudia for Stiles, because at ten years old, he’s going to lose his mother.

When the seconds turn into minutes, John decides that enough is enough. Now he has to be a rock. Solid, for Stiles. So he backs away from the hug after having wiped away his tears. He looks down at the lost kid on his knees.

“We’re going to be fine, you and me, okay?” John tells him, knowing his words aren’t what he truly means to say.

But Stiles seems to understand. He seems to know that they’re going to be a team and that they are going to help each other out. They’re going to get out of this.

“Yeah,” he answers, looking determinated through his grief.


	6. After the Funeral

John never thought Claudia’s funeral would be easy. Burying her only three days after she actually dies is... hard. The memory is too fresh. As he looks down into the casket, he can only remember how sickly Claudia’s face looked minutes before she went away. He can’t see how at peace she looks, finally away from the disease.

And then, when he’s the one that talks about her in front of everyone... He chokes a few times, finding it even harder when his eyes keep falling on Stiles but he can’t stop himself. The boy cries silently and despite the fact that his grandparents are just beside him, John has never seen the boy so lost.

So it was hard. Really hard, especially when people kept giving him their condolences as Claudia’s lover. He felt like he was cheating on his best friend’s funeral but nothing could be done. Not at this point anyway. He just felt like David, Claudia’s _real_ lover for four years, should have been there.

John was just too happy to go back home with Stiles. He was sure the both of them were bone tired and rest would just be appreciated. Long overdue also.

But of course, things weren’t hard enough.

Claudia’s parents followed them home without John noticing. John and Stiles barely have the time to sit in the living room that the front door bangs open on the Majkowskis.

John is surprised by the intrusion since they hadn’t talked about this. At the same time, he feels tired beyond what he thinks is possible. What’s going to happen this time? The Majkowskis, as kind as they were when he was younger, haven’t let John breathe since he got Claudia pregnant. They haven’t ever looked at him the same, like they blame him for what was a simple misstep in their daughter’s eyes.

So he knows this visit isn’t going to be pleasant. Not by the way both Claudia’s parents look sad, angry and distraught.

John knows that he should offer something to drink or for them to sit down, but he can’t. He doesn’t feel like it. Even though he knows the Majkowskis have a right to be in deep grief because they lost their only daughter, he just can’t play the game right now.

He passes his hand on his face before facing his parents-in-law. “What are you doing here?” he asks as politely as he can. Which doesn’t mean much, really.

Mrs. Majkowski dabs at her wet cheeks while her husband pats her back. They’re both so filled with pain that they don’t even react to John’s rudeness. Claudia’s mom simply takes a deep breath before finally asking what she wants.

“I think Zdzisław should come live with us for a while,” she says, like it’s the thing that makes the most sense.

John’s stomach squeezes in pain. His brain stutters. His hands moisten.

They can’t really be doing this, right? At a moment like this?

“What?” John asks, _hoping_ he heard wrong.

Mrs. Majkowski blows her nose in a handkerchief before answering. “I just think the boy will need a stable environment for some time as he goes through his grief.”

“And... what?” John asks angrily. He _is_ getting really mad. How can they do something like this now? Just after Claudia got buried! “You don’t think I can give Stiles a stable environment?”

Mrs. Majkowski sniffs at John, looking like she’s not impressed. Her eyes are also as cold as ice. John knows she’s worse than usual because she has a hard time accepting her daughter is dead. He _knows_. But it doesn’t excuse her behaviour. “ _Zdzisław_ needs parent figures to take care of him and we’re more than pleased to take him with us,” she says as she gives a look at her husband. Mr. Majkowski simply nods, approving what his wife just said.

John feels like a volcano is exploding inside of him, he’s so angry. How _could_ they? “Are you saying I’m a bad parent?” he asks lowly, _daring_ them to say that again.

The Majkowskis both flinch a bit at John. But Claudia’s mother pushes through, too emotional to make a rational decision. “John, you know it’ best this way.”

“Are you _saying_... I’m. A. Bad. Parent?” he harshly asks them again.

This time, it’s Mr. Majkoswki that reacts. He takes a step forward, as if sensing a challenge and glares at his son-in-law. “Are you even Zdzisław’s father?”

John feels his temper flare even brighter and he’s about to say some mean things, something that he never lets himself do because it’s just not him, when Stiles hops off the couch in the living room. John suddenly remembers his son being there. Jeez. Not the time to have an argument just after the boy has been to his mother’s funeral.

So John crouches in front of Stiles and notices how the kid looks even worse than when they came back from church. He still looks lost but there’s also... despair. Something is wrong. “Hey, what’s going on, kiddo?” he asks the boy as he takes hold of Stiles’ elbows in an effort to anchor him.

Stiles looks only at John, ignoring his grandparents. His bottom lip wobbles before Stiles leans in to whisper in his father’s ear. “Are you? Are you really my dad?”

John is shocked. “Of course! Why would you think otherwise?” he asks as he pushes Stiles so he can see the boy’s face.

Stiles shrugs but John can see that this is a big deal.

So he needs to get rid of his parents-in-law.

John stands up, keeping a hand on Stiles’ shoulder as he faces the Majkowskis. “I think this is enough for today. I’m going to keep Stiles with me and I don’t want to hear another word of this. I think... I don’t think any of us are in the right headspace to have a conversation like this anyway. So, please, leave.”

Mr. Majkoswki stares at John for some time as his wife dabs at his cheeks once again. They too look awfully tired and when Mr. Majkowski’s shoulders slump down, the man looks ten years older than he really is. He nods before ushering his wife to the front door. A few minutes later, John hears the car leaving their driveway, leaving both his son and him alone.

He brings Stiles to the couch once more where they both sit comfortably. “Tell me what’s going on,” he prods his son.

Stiles takes a deep breath before answering. “Gee! I don’t know, right? There clearly hasn’t ever been anything weird with my parents! They don’t share the same bedroom, they never kissed... I don’t have any memory of my dad taking care of me for _years_!”

The outburst is unexpected and John sits there, too stunned for words.

It seems to spur Stiles. “And then! And then I found mom’s diary the other night!” he says around a sob.

John wants to crawl into a hole at this point. God... he knew Stiles hid in Claudia’s room for the last few nights, but he never thought Claudia wrote a diary. It just didn’t fit her personality. That’s a shitty way to learn some truths.

“Did you even love mom?” Stiles asks in a little voice.

John hugs Stiles closely. “Now you listen to me, alright?” he says and he waits, wanting to feel Stiles nodding before continuing. “I _did_ love your mom. Very much so. It just wasn’t conventional. I loved her because she was my best friend.”

“But _why_? She forced you to marry her!”

He sighs, knowing only the truth will do. “Because your mom got pregnant with you and it wasn’t planned. She wanted you very much but she needed some help and I... I wanted to do that for her.”

There’s a silence after that and John is scared that the message didn’t transfer as he wanted it to. Maybe he should have said that another way?

“Do you love _me_?” Stiles finally asks.

John leans back to look into Stiles’ teary eyes. “Yes, I do. You’re my son and I’m very proud to say so. Don’t ever worry about that.”

The boy nods, looking appeased and calmer than before. “You won’t let grandmother and grandfather take me away?”

“Never. I promise.”

Stiles nods once again before slumping against his father. They both stay like that for a long time, feeling the hole Claudia left.

It was a long day.


	7. Ritual

Stiles is playing at Super Smash Bros on the GameCube and he’s totally beating Scott. But then again, Scott is so predictable at video games. He always takes the same characters and he just pushes at all the buttons instead of trying to strategize. Not that there’s a lot of strategizing to this game... But whatever. Everything’s cool.

“Dude! How did you do that?” Scott asks when, once again, he sees his character fall off the screen.

“I’m a ninja, Scotty. And we, of our order, keep our secrets.”

Stiles sees his friend rolling his eyes at him before they engage into another fight. Scott, of course, takes the same character. Again.

Time flies as they play at other games also. They eat chips and drink some Pepsi and life is just awesome for a few hours. He forgets that it’s Saturday and that his father is working. He forgets that, before, when his mom was still there two years ago, he never was alone at home. It’s nice to not feel this hole inside.

Of course, all comes crashing down when Scott opens his mouth. “Hey, do you think my mom and your dad are going to get together some day? It would be cool! Like, we could really be brothers then!”

Stiles feels a dull pain in his heart at the thought of having someone replace his mom. Sure, he likes Melissa a lot. She’s really nice, but she’s not his mom and she never will be. And... somehow, he doesn’t like the idea of his dad dating someone else. His father and Stiles are a team. They work together. They don’t _need_ anyone else.

... That is not a normal thought though and Stiles knows it. Why _does_ he want his dad all to himself? He always thought his dad was cool. He’d let him watch any superhero movie when his mom wouldn’t have let him and he’d treat him with curly fries often. Stiles also knows that his father is always there when there’s a problem.

But he knows it’s something more. He just... can’t put the finger on it. Actually, Stiles doesn’t even want to put his finger on the proverbial ‘it’. He tries to think about this strange relationship he has with his dad as much as he thinks about the pope. Which means he doesn’t think about it. Nothing against the religious man, but he’s not important in Stiles’ life.

... Anyway, not the point.

Stiles simply shrugs in answer to Scott’s question and his friend lets the subject drop. They play some more until the front door opens. Stiles hears it immediately and, like always, his heart skips a beat. He stays put though, waiting for his dad to make his appearance, knowing the man will take the time to put his gun away first.

A few minutes later, John enters the living room to meet the two young boys.

Scott turns away from the screen just long enough to greet the man. “Hi, Mr. Stilinski!”

“Hello, boys. Had a nice day?” he asks, his eyes mostly on his son.

It’s Scott that answers though. “Yep! Just playing video games.”

John nods. “Well then... I guess I’ll leave you to it then.”

He turns away and Stiles tries to pretend that he isn’t watching. He wants to go check up with his dad. They always do that once he comes back from work. Stiles asks question about his work, gets nosy, and his dad will deflect everything by asking Stiles about his day. It’s like a ritual and he really wants to talk to his dad _now_.

But then he can’t really leave his friend like that just to talk to his dad, right? He needs to have a plan and, fortunately it isn’t too hard to form one. Really, Stiles could be an evil mastermind for how easy it is for him to perform his plans with subtlety.

He grabs the empty bowl of chips after beating Scott once more.

“Hey, I’ll get some more chips so you can play a game without me while I do this.”

Scott doesn’t even look at Stiles as he sets the next game to play against a controlled character. “Okay.”

Stiles quickly stands up, knowing he has about two or three minutes before Scott finishes his game. He scrambles to the kitchen where he finds his father looking into the refrigerator. Stiles opens the cupboard right beside his dad and fetches the last bag of chips, all the while keeping an eye on the older man.

“I thought we could eat the frozen pizza for supper,” he tells his dad.

“We have pizza?” John asks, sounding surprised.

Stiles rolls his eyes though he has a smile on his lips. “You’d think since you’re the one that does the grocery, you’d remember what we have, but no, it is sadly not the case. You’re lucky I’m the one that keeps an eye on the food.”

John closes the refrigerator’s door. “You know you don’t have to do that, right?” he says for the nth time.

Stiles shrugs his shoulders. “If I didn’t help, I’m sure we would live on fast food and as much as it would be cool the first week, I don’t actually want to grow tired of curly fries. I also don’t want to grow fat! I know I have a six pack coming this way,” he says as he rubs his stomach. “And it won’t appear like it’s supposed to if I only eat bad things, dad!”

John laughs and Stiles pretends to huff at him as he puts down the bowl on the table. He then puts some chips from the bag into it. It’s predictable, but John steals a chip.

“Hey! It’s mine! Don’t touch!” he swats his dad’s hand and it might linger a bit, but Stiles doesn’t notice.

“I thought you wanted to eat healthy things?” John teases him as he eats the treat.

“I can’t _always_ eat healthy! I need to live also, you know? Have some fun!”

“Sure, kiddo. Sure,” John says with a snort.

Stiles changes the subject, feeling his time slipping. “So, anything interesting today?” he asks.

John shrugs his shoulders, trying to deflect like always. “It was calm. Some neighbours had a stupid fight and that was pretty much it.”

“Who was it?” Stiles asks, always eager to know.

Of course, John never says. “ _Stiles_. You know I can’t say those things.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “ _This_ is classified information?”

John simply rolls his eyes, knowing he better change the subject. “Anyway. I have one good news though.”

Stiles is too curious not to jump on this new piece of information. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I might run for the sheriff position at the next elections.”

“Oh my God!” Stiles says, surprised as hell and just really happy at the same time. “That’s awesome, dad! I knew you’d get there!”

Stiles wants to hug his dad, but he isn’t sure that he should do so. He likes hugging his dad, of course, but he has found himself wondering at some stuff for a while now, like how he maybe likes it a bit too much, and since Stiles is trying to avoid that certain train of thought... it means no hugs.

John, meanwhile, smiles at his son before ruffling his hair. “Yep, it’s awesome.”

They stay there smiling before the moment gets broken by Scott.

“Hey! Are you coming back, Stiles?” he yells from the living room.

Stiles feels himself come back to reality. “Yeah!” he says before taking his bowl of chips. He glances one last time at his dad before joining his friend in front of the TV.

“What took you so long?” Scott asks as he takes a handful of chips before shoving them in his mouth.

Stiles shrugs as if nothing’s the matter. “I was just talking with my dad.”

Scott nods while looking at his friend with big eyes. “It’s cool how you and your dad get along so well.”

Stiles knows how Scott wishes he had a better relationship with his own father and so he says nothing. It doesn’t matter how much Scott wishes, Stiles is pretty sure he wouldn’t want the kind of ‘get along’ he has with John.

So he changes the subject. “Are you ready to try and beat me?” he asks.

Scott puffs out his chest. “I _am_ going to win this time! I had the time to play three games to practice and I’m now invincible!”

“Sure, Scotty,” he taunts his friend.


	8. The Birds and the Bees

Stiles has heard about the _Talk_. Scott told him how his mom cornered him into it and made it super horrible. Stiles is just happy that it hasn’t happened to him yet. He figures that, since he’s now fourteen, his dad can’t really think he needs to have the _Talk_ , right? What kind of teen boy doesn’t know about sex anyway?

Sadly, it couldn’t be left alone.

It all happens while Stiles is trying to do his homework while watching stupid videos on Youtube. It isn’t productive, but he’s having some fun laughing at the screen. So he doesn’t suspect a thing until he hears a knock on his bedroom door.

“Yeah?” he asks as he turns away from the screen after stopping the video.

John opens the door with a look of unease on his face. “Hey, kiddo. Got a minute? I think we need to talk about something.”

At that, Stiles feels his heart beating harder. He’s scared his dad noticed that something isn’t... ordinary in Stiles. He’s scared he noticed how Stiles tends to maybe look inappropriately at his own father. Stiles is ready to defend himself though! It’s not his fault if it came to his attention that he’s more into guys than girls or that his dad is really fit! It’s not his fault either that he’s a hormonal teenager! And what can eyes do anyway? It’s just looking!

John sits down on Stiles’ bed and pats the space just beside him, indicating that he wants his son just beside him. Stiles stands up shakily before sitting on the bed also. John seems to take a deep breath before finally getting into the topic he wanted to address.

“So... You’re fourteen now and... well... I know you must have had some... urges...”

Stiles feels relieved that his dad didn’t come to talk about what he initially thought he would, but this is not a better option by much. “God... please don’t tell me we’re having the birds and the bees talk,” he asks in almost-shame.

John sighs. “Son, we have to talk about it.”

Stiles is shaking his head in denial though. He _really_ doesn’t want to talk about it. “Nope. I have a very evident penis in my pants that sometimes demands my attention, which I’ve learned to satisfy on my own,” God... did he really say that? “and I don’t think I need more information than our science teacher has already happily been giving us.”

His dad’s face looks like it wants to smirk but the smile is held at bay. “Well... good to know you’re a healthy teenager. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about. You know about condoms, right?”

Now, Stiles has to roll his eyes. “Dad! Come on! What century do you think this is?”

John doesn’t raise to the bait. Not that Stiles thought he would since he never does, but his dad’s face always twitches a bit, like he thinks Stiles is funny and... Stiles might like that. “Just checking,” John says. “We’re in a conservative country and I know that we tend to keep that subject on the down low. But I think that you should know this stuff before making a mistake.”

They stay silent for a bit, but Stiles understands a bit more than what is being said. “So... you didn’t know about condoms when you had me?” he guesses.

John gives his son a look. “... No. Our parents never said anything and school promoted only abstinence, so... we both didn’t know and though your mom did want you very much, I know she would have wanted to wait for the right time to have a kid.”

Stiles takes this in, finding it weird that some people just _didn’t_ know about important stuff like condoms or contraception.

“So, please Stiles. It’s fine to experiment on your own, just... be safe about it. Please don’t bring a pregnant girlfriend. Think about your future,” John finally adds.

Well, if that’s what his dad is scared about. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Stiles says.

John seems to be a bit lost. “What do you mean?”

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I mean that I’m not really into girls. I’m gay. So I don’t think I’m going to get any girl pregnant,” he says as he plays with some threads on his bedcover.

John seems surprised but not for long. “Oh... okay... but still.”

Stiles splutters at that. “What do you mean ‘but still’? I’m _not_ going to get any girls pregnant!”

John gives Stiles a look like he thinks Stiles is an idiot. “Look, kiddo. Take it from someone who knows something when I tell you that it’s not because you’re gay that you can’t get a girl pregnant, okay?”

Stiles just doesn’t understand that line of thought. “What the heck? If I’m not into girls, why would I even...” That’s when it finally dawns on Stiles. His eyes open wide in surprise. “Oh my _God_... Because that’s what happened to you! _You’re_ gay too! Oh my God... How did you get mom pregnant?”

He might be a bit in shock. That’s why his emotions are all over the place. Like, why would he feel hopeful after hearing this? _Because he’s in shock_. Obviously.

John simply shrugs but after living with the man for years, Stiles sees a line of tension in his shoulders. “I... was pretty drunk. Your mom was kind of also...”

That’s a bit more to take in. Stiles falls on his bed, eyeing the ceiling. “I’m a drunk-mistake-baby.”

His dad tries to reassure him. “No! Well... a bit, but that doesn’t really matter, right?” he asks, sounding insecure, which Stiles doesn’t hear often. “It shouldn’t. Your mom was happy to have a kid and I’m really glad to have you with me.”

This is nothing new, Stiles thinks. And his dad is right. It shouldn’t matter. So he won’t let it matter. “Okay... fine. Just... can I ask a question?”

“Sure, shoot,” John says soothingly as he pats his son’s knee.

Stiles loses himself in the sensation for a second before he asks his question. “No one knows about our family situation, right? Like, not even my grandparents?”

It takes a second before Stiles gets his answer. “No. We kept it a secret. It... I’m sorry. It was better that way. And... we should keep it like this.”

“Okay,” Stiles replies. It’s not like he ever thought of talking about this strange family dynamic they had anyway. It isn’t something that would just happen in a conversation with Scott or his grandparents. So keeping it a secret really isn’t a hardship.

John changes the subject, feeling that this is all they’re going to say about this. “Okay. So condoms.”

Stiles sits back up. “Dad!” he whines.

“Hey, they’re important. Especially if you’re to date a guy. You don’t want to catch any STDs.”

“I know! Believe me, I know! You basically need three things,” Stiles says as he puts up three fingers. “Condoms, lube and preparation!”

John doesn’t expect that. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to partake some of his wisdom, but then he decides that this is enough for the day. This conversation has been... enlightening, he must admit. It has also taken more juice than John thought it would. “That’s... good things to know. Now I expect you not to need those things until you’re at least eighteen.”

Stiles whines some more, feeling obligated to do so because he’s a teenager and against rules, but inside, he’s pretty sure he won’t need condoms or lube for a good while either.


	9. The Impact of Realisation

Okay, so maybe Stiles was lying to himself when he thought that he wouldn’t ever need the Three Basic Stuff For Sex (also known as condoms, lube and preparation) before eighteen. Because lube? It is your best friend. Especially when you’re a teenage boy fascinated with your penis, which describes every teenage boy of sixteen years old.

So since his dad is away looking for half of a dead body in the woods (Stiles is getting better at finding out what his dad is working on), Stiles thinks he can enjoy some time with his new best friend.

He opens his laptop and finds a porno in a matter of seconds. Really, porno is so easy to find. The video starts and Stiles doesn’t waste any time dropping his pants. He’s already hard, just anticipating the feeling of his orgasm.

Just as the guys start doing it, Stiles takes the bottle of lube. He squirts some on his right hand and when he turns back his attention on his dick, the sensation is just that much better. The slickness makes goosebumps appear on his skin in pleasure and his breathing stutters a second before getting harsher as he slowly drags his hand up and down his length.

Everything is going like it should be. He’s watching a pair of hot guys having kinky sex and it excites him. He put some lube and the sensation is amazing. So why does Stiles close his eyes? He doesn’t know. He just does, completely ignoring the porno. Instead, he lets his mind wander. His imagination conjures the form of a man. It’s vague at first. It’s just a man putting his hands on Stiles, from his chest to his back and ass.

It’s really nice.

The man’s hand is now on his dick, giving Stiles pleasure and that’s when the teen realises that he’s imagining his _dad_. He’s the one jerking him off and the thought turns him on. _A lot_.

Without really realizing, Stiles starts pumping faster and he feels the first sign of orgasm. He feels the tingle running up his spine and the heat invading his cock. He squeezes once, pretending it’s his dad’s hand on him _demanding_ he gets off.

And he does. So hard. His cock pulses three, four, five times. And he hasn’t ever masturbated and enjoyed it this much.

His mind takes some time to clear up, but when it finally does, horror falls over Stiles.

What the fuck is _wrong_ with him? He just masturbated with his _dad_ on his mind. Who does that?! Oh my God... He wants to go back, when he was happy to just open his laptop to some anonymous porno.

In fact, no. Fuck that. He wants to go back in time and just open his laptop to watch stupid videos of cats and forget about getting off.

But he can’t do that, can he? He can’t ignore what he just did. Because he has for a long time already and that... that was proof, right? _Undeniable_ proof. He’s definitely in lust with his dad. And if Stiles is being truthful with himself... he thinks he’s also in _love_ with him.

Because... because he doesn’t just look at the man. He doesn’t just check his ass out or his chest when his dad gets out of the bathroom. He wants to hang out with the man. Stiles always takes some time to catch up with John and they’re, like, best friends. He gets along better with his dad than he does with Scott. Definitely. If he has to chose between hanging out with his dad or with Scott, John wins this round.

Oh God... Stiles feels his insides twist. Of course he had to fall in love with his _dad_ of all people. Jesus fucking Christ... does that mean he’ll be alone all his life? Fuck, he _hopes_ he’ll get out of this weird affection he has... But what if he doesn’t? Stiles has had those feeling for... what seems like forever.

Stiles stays in his chair for some long minutes. He feels like shit, knowing this is a hundred percent unrequited love doesn’t even have the tiniest bit of hope of ever existing in normal circumstances. The worst? He _wants_ it. He _wants_ his dad to kiss him and touch him.

But it’s never going to happen and Stiles knows that he needs to get his mind off of it. He needs to start putting some distance between his dad and him. He needs to do something crazy.

He has an idea of course. So he washes up, puts back his jeans and marches to Scott’s house.

They have half of a dead body to find in the woods.


	10. Getting on the Right Track

Okay, so... maybe it wasn’t a good idea to actually go on a chase in the woods and Stiles should have known. He doesn’t know why he didn’t just meet up with Scott to play at some game. It would have been easier to convince the guy in the first place. He wouldn’t have been caught by the one person he was trying to avoid (that was _really_ stupid and the ride home was beyond awkward). Lastly, Scott wouldn’t have gotten bitten.

Stiles feels awful about that. He put Scott in danger just so that Stiles wouldn’t feel so guilty and disgusted at himself. Just because Stiles was having a pity party, Scott had to be turned into a werewolf. He feels like the worst friend on earth, but he promises to himself that he’s never going to ask Scott to follow him to do something as stupid as that.

So what does he do? He throws himself into research. He tries to find as much information on werewolves as possible. He keeps an eye on Scott also. His friend is, sadly, very simplistic in life. It can be a great trait... like it can be an awful one. It’s great because it makes Scott awesome. He doesn’t judge you and he’s always so positive in life. It’s not cool though when Scott doesn’t take the fact that he’s now a werewolf seriously.

It’s slowly driving Stiles nuts. Sure, he likes Allison, the new girl. She’s really cool, to the point that Lydia even befriended her. But Allison doesn’t just hang out with the cool kids. She also hangs out with Scott and Stiles and it’s nice to meet someone that isn’t stereotyped.

However, if he hears once again how nice she feels when there are murders going around town that are _maybe_ done by Scott, Stiles thinks he’s going to hurl.

They’re both in Scott’s room, trying to do their homework (Stiles might be avoiding his dad as much as possible). The task is impossible though. Scott _isn’t_ concentrating.

“Do you know what advice she gave when we were out bowling?” Scott asks and Stiles swears he sees stars in his friend’s eyes.

Stiles grunts.

It seems to be enough for Scott though to continue. “She said to picture her naked! And, jeez, I had this super image in my head...”

Stiles lets his head fall on Scott’s desk. God, he never thought his friend could be this impossible when he fell in love. “Okay, dude. Lets just move on, okay?” he asks, his head still down.

Scott sounds worried. “Are you okay?”

At this, Stiles lifts his head to fix his friend with his eyes. “Scott, you’re my bro, and in the code of bros, it’s a sacred thing. It’s cool that you’re with Allison and I like her. But that doesn’t mean that I want to know about some stuff, least of all what she looks like naked. Keep that to yourself, man.”

Scott, the poor guy, looks like this never occurred to him. “Oh... sorry, Stiles.”

And then, how can Stiles possibly resist that lost puppy look on his friend’s face? Stiles sighs and pats Scott’s arm. “It’s okay,” he says as he goes back to his homework. “We’re just going to finish this and then we really need to talk about those murders, all right?”

Scott makes a face, like he really doesn’t like his evening, but he doesn’t say anything. They actually work for a good twenty minutes before Scott breaks down once again.

“So... Allison said she thinks she can hook you up with Lydia.”

Stiles grunts again but in desperation. “No, it’s fine. You can tell her I’m not interested.”

Scott gives him a look, clearly confused. “What do you mean? You’ve been talking about her for two years now, man. I thought you liked her.”

Yeah... “It was a lie. Sorry,” Stiles says. Well, it wasn’t really his fault. At fourteen, Scott really got into girls and he kept pestering Stiles about who his crush was. Stiles simply named the first person that came to his mind when he just couldn’t stand it anymore and it was Lydia, the girl that seemed to be everywhere. He honestly doesn’t know why he said Lydia because at that time, he already knew he wasn’t into girls. Maybe it was to blend in. Ha ha, that’s funny. Blending in! Like Stiles could ever do that...

Scott makes it a big deal though and Stiles puts a cross on the homework, knowing it isn’t going to be done at this rhythm. “What?! Why the hell, dude?! Why did you lie?”

Stiles doesn’t even think about it, he just wants to get some sort of revenge at Scott for not taking any of this seriously. “It’s because I’ve had a crush on you, Scott, for years now,” he lies, his face straight.

He expects to see Scott flail around and being really awkward and ask _questions_ but it doesn’t happen. Scott only looks at Stiles for a few seconds, definitely not buying it even though he is known for being very naïve.

“You’re lying,” Scott finally says after a while.

“Why do you think that, Scotty?” Stiles asks, faking looking hurt though he really does wonder. “You’re hurting my feelings!”

His friend rolls his eyes at the dramatics before getting serious. “It’s weird. It’s like I can... hear it when you lie.”

This is puzzling. But hey, if werewolves exist, why wouldn’t they have a lying detector built inside them too? This definitely is interesting. “Then lets test it’” Stiles tells his friend before thinking about a lie. “My name is James.”

It doesn’t take a second before Scott reacts. “It’s a lie!” he says with a smile before he frowns. “But, dude, I already knew that, so does that count?”

Stiles sighs. The brightest, Scott isn’t. “It’s part of the test, Scott. But anyway, did you _hear_ the lie?”

Scott nods. “Yeah. It’s like your heartbeat does this weird flip and I just know it’s a lie.”

Huh... “Well, I guess I’m proud to announce you as a living lie detector,” Stiles jokes. Inside though, he analyses the information. If they’re going to meet other werewolves, and it is bound to happen, like with this Derek dude, they’re going to have to be careful about what they say. If _Stiles_ is to keep some secrets (like his abnormal affection he has for his dad for example), then he’s going to learn to nuance his truths so that nothing comes to light.

Feeling that they’ve fooled around enough, Stiles tries to bring back his friend to the matter that really should be discussed.

“So... are you going to get Derek’s help?” he asks Scott, hoping that he does.

Scott’s face turns into a scowl though and Stiles feels himself starting to get frustrated. “That douche? I swear, I can’t stand the guy! He promised to help me only if I become part of his pack!”

Oh God... they’re not going to survive this. Stiles wouldn’t bother too much if it weren’t this serious. He wouldn’t bother too much either if he wasn’t scared for his dad. What if Scott really is out of control? What if it’s someone else? What if whoever is committing those murders decides that the sheriff is being a nuisance? What if his dad _dies_?

Stiles can only use his last card to get Scott to understand : the guilt card. “Scott... What if this continues? Who’s going to be next? Your mom? My dad? _Allison_? Think about this. People close to us could die. This is serious and... my dad is the sheriff, Scott. I _don’t_ want him to die. Please. If your not doing this for yourself, than at least do it for me and Allison. _Please_.”

It takes a few minutes of intense staring before Stiles gets an answer. Scott feels very strongly about Derek and Stiles knows that his friend would probably rather eat worms than ask the guy some help. But then, Scott values his friendships very much. Stiles knows what the answer will be when he suddenly sees Scott’s shoulders fall. “All right... I’ll go see Derek tomorrow.”

And this is what the evening was all about: convincing Scott he needed help. After what seems like weeks, Stiles feels himself actually relaxing. Maybe... maybe they’re going to get out of this alive after all...


	11. The Allison Argument

“What did you say?” Scott asks aggressively at Derek.

Stiles sighs. He honestly just wants to be anywhere but in front of the Hale house while in the middle of a verbal fight between werewolves. The burned out structure makes him feel queasy and he can say that Derek isn’t his favorite person. And the argument they’re having in the first place? It kind of annoys the fuck out of Stiles.

“I said that you have to break up with your girlfriend!” Derek snarls at Scott, being as intimidating as possible.

Sadly, Scott is too stubborn to back down and Stiles... Stiles doesn’t really care.

“Why would I break up with Allison?!” Scott asks, outraged.

Derek gets this gloomy expression on his face that indicates his wallowing inside himself. “She’s an Argent, Scott. Argents _hunt_ werewolves,” he spats out the name like a curse.

Scott only frowns at Derek while getting steadily more annoyed and angry. Not a good combination, Stiles has learned by now. Werewolves and aggression tend to end in bloodbaths.

“Allison doesn’t even _know_ about werewolves! She’s the sweetest person! She would never hurt anyone, I know that!” Scott yells at the older man.

Derek jumps from the demolished front porch to land just a foot away from Scott’s face with a sneer. “Do you? Do you really know that? It’s funny, because the last Argent girl I met looked innocent as hell and she _burned_ _down_ my family. Do you understand?”

Scott doesn’t answer. He only glares at Derek, probably wishing the guy would just disappear.

“I forbid you from going out with her. Is that clear?” Derek asks.

Again, Scott doesn’t answer and Stiles knows he has to intervene before some grumpy werewolf starts throwing his friend in the air. Which has already happened and Stiles doesn’t care for an encore.

So Stiles grabs Scott’s elbow, drawing his attention away from Derek. “Come on, Scott. Her dad already tried to kill you once. You can’t say this isn’t dangerous.”

His friend now glares at Stiles and Stiles might be scared for a second. After all, if Scott decides to throw Stiles in the air, the result won’t be the same as when Derek throws his reluctant beta. Stiles would die. Or at least be heavily damaged. Like, can’t walk damaged.

“This isn’t Allison,” Scott almost pleads his friend.

Stiles is kind of sad to have to bring back Scott in the real world. How Scott can stay this innocent after everything they’ve seen, Stiles doesn’t know. “That’s what you think, but she could be a good actress and... Scott... you’re kind of oblivious, so sorry if I’m not counting on your judgement, but I’d prefer to be on the safe side.”

This makes Scott splutter and he definitely looks angrier. Stiles just hopes Derek will protect him if Scott loses control. It would be nice.

 “What! Stiles, you _know_ her too.”

Stiles shrugs at his friend, definitely feeling uncomfortable. “Well... yeah, precisely. Sure Allison is cool and sweet but... she can be scary as fuck dude. I know not to cross her.”

Scott’s face falls and he looks like he feels betrayed. He turns once more to Derek. “You can’t stop me from being with her!”

Stiles kind of feels bad about the situation. He understands not being able to be with the person you want. So he takes a step with the intention to pat his best friend’s back and support him. Scott backs away though.

“Stop it! You... you just can’t do that!” he yells, his voice cracking.

Stiles tries to reassure his friend once more but his sympathy is growing thin. Scott is making this into a bigger deal than it should be.

“Look, Scott. You know it’s dangerous. Can’t you, like, just put this on pause for a while?”

His friend simply glares at Stiles as he starts pacing. “I can’t put a stop to my feelings, Stiles!” he snarls.

Okay... Stiles takes a deep breath before answering. “I’m not saying this is forever,” he informs his friend. Derek tries to argue with that, but Stiles rushes on, wanting this conversation to end. “It’s just that _right now_ , it’s dangerous. Wait a bit before continuing your relationship, just until everything stabilises.”

Scott swings his fist and it lands on a tree, breaking it in half. Stiles flinches a bit. Okay, it’s a tiny tree that Stiles probably could also break (with a lot of effort), but still. It wasn’t expected.

“What would you know?! Have you ever tired to push your feelings away?! Have you ever tried to ignore the person you love?!” Scott yells and...

... And Stiles just explode at this point because he’s tired of all of this and _angry_. “YES! YES, I HAVE!” he screams and both Derek and Scott jump in surprise, looking at Stiles in bewilderment. “I know what this feels like and it sucks but life is a bitch, okay?! You can’t always have what you want! You _can’t_ have Allison right now, but it’s not definite, Scott. Everything will probably be all right in a month or two, so please listen to Derek and stay away from her for a while.”

Scott has the grace to look chastised. He steals a glance at Derek though before answering and, honestly, if Scott weren’t Stiles friend, Stiles would probably smack him. “Yeah, but I’m sure Derek won’t let Allison-”

Stiles sighs so loudly, Scott just can’t continue. He looks at his friend, unsure about what is to come after Stiles’ outburst.

“Scott...” Stiles starts as he rubs his face. He just can’t look at the other teen. “This isn’t about you and Allison. It’s about _surviving_.”

He removes his hands from his face. This way, he can see Scott opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, like the guy never thought about this. But clearly, Stiles has been telling his friend over and over again that _they are in danger_. And then, there’s also Derek. Derek, the guy that isn’t truthful enough and that never _really_ helps.

They’re both lost cases in Stiles’ eyes. At least for today anyway. “Okay, I’m done. Come get me when you both pull your head out of your ass. I’m going back home.”

Stiles then walks out, not even feeling bad about leaving Scott behind once he climbs into his Jeep. Scott will just have to put his wolfie powers to good use.


	12. Breaking Down

Stiles drives home. He feels numb after... after everything.

They’ve finally stopped Peter from doing any other crazy thing. Of course, the original plan was to kill the bastard, but Scott insisted that he wasn’t a killer and so they had to change the plan. The new plan was to ‘cure Peter’s craziness’... Yeah. Stiles was very sceptical when he heard that.

Why Derek didn’t just kill Peter after everything the man has done (like killing Laura maybe)? He doesn’t know. Stiles figured Derek would be too angry to even think about letting the man live.

But no. They went to Deaton (and how crazy it was to find out that the man is some sort of sorcerer) and they got a potion. Stiles felt like he was in Hogwarts or something. Nothing made any sense anymore.

Derek simply forced Peter to drink the thing with the help of Scott and then poof! Peter started sobbing on the floor, his eyes a brilliant blue instead of red. Derek is now the new alpha.

... Stiles knows all of this happened, but it doesn’t feel true. It doesn’t feel like it makes _sense_. Why is Peter still alive? How can things just end like this, like pure magic, after all those months where they were scared for their lives? How can they let Peter live after all those murders he has committed, even if they were sort of justified? How come it feels too _easy_? After all, even Kate was harder to kill. They had to strategize this whole operation to kidnap her and then put a bullet through her head just to be sure she wouldn’t come back in any way. Scott might not have been too present in the planning, which means Scott isn’t happy with Stiles right now for killing her.

And Stiles? Well, Stiles doesn’t care. He killed an evil woman to survive (she was _so_ going to kill him if she had the chance), making him a killer at seventeen. In the end, it’s like _she_ was the worse threat they had to deal with.

Everything is so... is so... Stiles doesn’t know. It just sucks. He thought he would feel better once everything settled down, but he doesn’t. It’s like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop and he’s pretty sure he’s the only one to feel like this. Is it because he’s just human and has to lean on werewolves to survive in this fucked up world? Is it because he’s grown too cautious? He doesn’t have an answer.

It’s just... Stiles knows that Scott is now meeting with Allison, happy that now everything is over. He knows that Derek is taking care of Peter, probably kind of pleased to have back his _real_ uncle.

And Stiles just comes back home, feeling completely numb after killing a woman and stressing over whether he’s going to see another day for months. It’s like... It’s like Stiles is in front of nothing. It’s like there’s a void at Stiles’ feet and he doesn’t know what to do.

Well, he can start by getting out of his car, he guesses. So he does just that and he walks to his house. He opens the door, goes inside and then... and then he just stands there.

***

John hears the front door opening and he immediately drops everything he was doing in the living room to go rush towards the entry.

He’s _angry_. He’s angry because it was either that or feeling scared out of his freaking mind. He hasn’t seen or been able to contact his son for _hours_ now. And Stiles always texts back when John asks where he is. It’s some kind of code they have.

Honestly, John was only giving this another hour before recruiting all of his men for a manhunt. Scenarios kept going through his mind of Stiles kidnapped, Stiles beaten or... He had to stop that train of thought.

John hasn’t ever been this scared in his entire life. And it didn’t help that Stiles has been different recently. The kid has been coming back home later and later. John is pretty sure that when he has the late shift, Stiles doesn’t _even_ come home at all. Stiles also has started to lie, something he never did.

So John is ready to have a serious talk with his son, but when he joins Stiles in the entry, he stops. Stiles looks lost, exactly like when Claudia was dying. Clearly something happened. Something big.

“Stiles?” John asks softly.

He feels his heart sinking when Stiles lifts his head to look at his father. Stiles’ eyes are dead. _Dead_. As if the life has been sucked out of them, out of Stiles.

John immediately walks to his son and cups Stiles’ face between his palms. The contact seems to wake Stiles and his eyes gain back some life in them. It barely takes a second before a tear starts sliding down his cheek and Stiles chokes on a sob.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay,” John says as he takes his son in his arms. He feels the now grown man clutching at him. John rubs his back, trying to put as much comfort into his hug. Though, honestly, John feels himself panicking a bit inside. What happened to Stiles?

They stay there by the front door for some time, just until Stiles finally regains composure. But even after he stops crying, he doesn’t let go of John. It’s like he physically can’t.

“What happened, Stiles?” John finally asks.

Stiles simply shrugs his shoulders. “It’s... life isn’t fair. It just isn’t.”

John nods, hoping he’s going to get more information than that.

Stiles seems to understand that he has to say more or maybe he just wants to get this out of his system. “Life just... it’s like you’re sometimes put in a corner and then... and then you can’t make any choices you actually want to make,” Stiles says in the crook of John’s shoulder and John doesn’t fail to notice how vague his son is being. “I just feel like I’ve been cornered too many times, dad. It’s like my life was _based_ on that... mom got pregnant, you married her... she died... I got Scott into some trouble and I had to fix some things... and then there’s you, there’s _always_ you...”

John kind of freezes at that last one. “Me?” he asks slowly. He has an idea about what Stiles is talking about, though he has been trying to ignore it because... it just isn’t done.

Stiles suddenly backs away from the hug, destabilizing John. “Sorry,” Stiles says as he wipes his cheeks with a wobbly smile. “Um... It was just a crazy day, so...” He points at the stairs, like he’s about to go into his room.

But somehow, John knows that Stiles needs some company right now and, if he’s being truthful to himself, he wouldn’t be against having some company too.

“I was about to watch a movie...” John starts and it definitely catches Stiles attention. “Maybe something like a superhero movie, so I don’t know if you’d want to join me?”

Stiles nods after a brief pause and so they both go to the living room. John takes a random DVD and puts it in the player before sitting down on the couch. He can’t help but notices that Stiles puts as much space between them as possible.

If he takes Stiles arms to pull him closer and if they cuddle through the whole movie... well, no one’s there to know. Stiles and John just need it to reassure themselves that the other is there and maybe... maybe the first cracks in their armours are starting to show through.

John still doesn’t know what Stiles is doing out of the house. He doesn’t know if it’s connected to this... relationship they have. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen between Stiles and him exactly. He just knows that something is going to explode at some point, that this fragile peace they’ve made now won’t last.

It’s frightening actually.


	13. Peaceful Times Are Done

Peace actually settles down on Beacon Hills for a while... well, for the summer at least. Stiles feels like he can breathe again. The vacation was greatly needed after what he calls _The Peter Crisis_.

Stiles spent his summer working at the grocery store, which is by far the most normal job he has ever gotten himself (he used to sell his tests on the internet...), and by hanging out with Scott.

It took a while for Stiles to realise, but he definitely doesn’t get along with Scott as well as he did before. It started on Stiles’ side when Scott failed to take the events seriously. For Scott... well, Scott hasn’t been the same around Stiles since Stiles pulled the trigger on Kate. He doesn’t joke around as much and he seems to always be keeping an eye on Stiles. Like he’s scared Stiles going to become crazy or something.

But aside from this, Stiles’ summer was pretty normal. He didn’t see Derek or Peter at all, and Stiles was more than okay with that. He saw more of his dad too and it was nice.

It’s like everything in Stiles’ life has settled and it feels nice. It doesn’t even really bother him when his beloved Jeep doesn’t start on the first day of his senior school year. He simply asks his dad to give him a ride since they were going to leave mostly at the same time anyway.

So they both get inside the cruiser before leaving for high school.

“What’s wrong with your car?” John asks though he enjoys having those few more minutes with Stiles.

His son shrugs as he plays with his school bag’s zipper. “I don’t know... it’s not even starting properly. I’ll have to see the mechanic again.”

John smiles at Stiles before looking back at the road. “You know, with the amount of money you put on that old car, you probably could have gotten a new one by now. Haven’t thought about just ditching your Jeep, kiddo?”

Stiles makes a face at his father of fake-outrage. “That car is my baby! Sure, she’s the type of darling that demands a lot of investment and that’s into stuff that costs a bit more than expected, but I can take it!”

John then laughs and one of his hands leaves the wheel, as if to take Stiles’ hand, but he stops himself midway before putting it back where it should be. Silence fills the car, like always when there are some slip ups. They have become more present ever since Stiles came back from _The Peter Crisis_.

Stiles pretends not to notice, like always, and decides to change the subject. “Could you show me how to shoot?” he asks his dad and almost regrets it by the look of confusion that falls on John’s face. But then, Stiles blames his ADD. He’s great at thinking fast, but it makes him impulsive and he often say things that he shouldn’t. Like asking his dad to show him how to shoot.

“Why the heck would you want to know how to handle a gun?” John asks, not liking this. He thinks back to the period where Stiles didn’t seem to go too well and wonders again what truly happened. “You’re not in a gang, are you?”

“No!” Stiles answers immediately, looking straight into his dad’s eyes. “Seriously, no. I’m not that stupid. I just thought it could be... you know... some bonding time.”

John sighs, knowing he isn’t going to get any truthful answer. “Well... that’s something positive, I guess. And, no. I’m not showing you how to shoot.”

Stiles lets the matter drop. They’re in the school parking lot at this point anyway. “Okay, well, have a nice day,” Stiles says as the car stops.

He’s about to leave when John ruffles his hair. Stiles turns to see a big grin on his dad’s face. “Have a good day, kiddo.”

Stiles leaves the car and he’s maybe a bit happier than he normally is on a Monday morning while he watches his father’s cruiser leave the parking lot. Like, he actually goes to school with a smile as he walks inside the building to his locker to get out his books for first period. It doesn’t take long before his friends join him.

“Well, look at you,” Lydia says with what could be a sneer or simply her morning face. “Aren’t you a ray of sunshine today.”

Allison smiles at Stiles, like she thinks it’s great to be happy in the morning while Scott looks maybe a bit suspicious. Stiles honestly doesn’t care. He doesn’t think anything could actually ruin his day.

So Stiles simply smiles as much as he can, knowing he probably shouldn’t be as happy since this just shows how fucked up he is. “My car broke down this morning!”

Scott’s face changes drastically. Suddenly he looks worried. “Oh shit, dude! Is it going to be okay?”

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know. One thing’s for sure though and it’s going to cost a lot.”

Lydia scowls at Stiles, like he’s an incomprehensible, disgusting piece of filth. “And you’re happy because of... that?” she asks.

Stiles nods after closing his locker. “Yep! Now I’m going to leave you losers since I need to get to class.”

He turns around, knowing Scott is right behind him since they have to go to the same place. He hears Lydia muttering a ‘weirdo’ his way and he doesn’t look back to correct her. Nothing could ruin this day.

Nothing.

Except finding Allison’s mom as the teacher for their first class of course.

“Oh shit,” whispers Scott behind Stiles.

And Stiles knows that the other shoe has just been dropped.


	14. Puzzle

That evening, Stiles goes to Derek and Peter’s apartment. How could he not? Not only is Allison’s mom teaching a class, her grandfather actually replaced the principal. Stiles knows they’re at the school to keep an eye on Derek’s very small pack. And, it has to be said, but Stiles is pretty sure Kate didn’t become batshit crazy on her own. Someone had to feed her all the propaganda about werewolf and he’s ready to bet it was her own father.

And Allison’s mom... well, by the glare she threw at Scott, Stiles is pretty sure she’d like to do some werewolf kebab. Preferably before the summer ends.

So Stiles definitely needs to inform the wiser top dogs about the situation at hand. Scott... well Scott had some business with Allison (which explains his absence). They probably want to discuss how they’re going to hide their relationship at school now.

That is why Stiles is alone as he knocks on Derek’s apartment door. He barely has the time to finish that the door opens on a very grumpy Derek. Not that that expression is anything new.

“Well hello to you too, sourwolf. Nice to see you after the summer.”

Somewhere behind Derek, Stiles hears Peter laughing and he’s pretty sure the man is laughing at _him_. Stiles simply rolls his eyes as he pushes his way through the doorway, forcing Derek to step back. He goes to the living room where he finds Peter sitting on the couch with someone he never thought of seeing there. Not in a million years.

“Isaac Lahey?” he asks as if saying the name would somehow make the teen disappear from the room.

But no, Isaac stays there, cool as a cucumber. Stiles turns to Derek as the man finally enters the living room too. Derek simply shrugs his shoulders before elaborating.

“He accepted the bite. He’s now part of the pack.”

Stiles feels his eyes pop open in alarm. “Oh shit, not cool dude!”

Peter, the smart shit, immediately understand that something happened and he grows serious as he shifts forward to pay more attention to Stiles. “What’s going on?” he asks.

Stiles doesn’t waste a second before answering. “Victoria and Gerard Argent have infiltrated the school. She’s a teacher and he’s the principal and I’m sure they trying to keep an eye on us and if Derek is turning teens into werewolves, then shit is going to hit the fan!”

Derek seems to be worried at this. But of course he doesn’t say anything.

Stiles is kind of scared though. Especially since he’s ‘part’ of the pack. He could be put in danger and, let’s face it, dead bodies are probably going to appear, meaning his dad is going to have to investigate them. Which puts _him_ in danger too.

So he points a finger in Derek’s face. “You can’t bite anyone else, got it?”

Derek makes a face at Stiles, like he doesn’t like to take orders from the teen while Peter laughs out loud. “I’ve already bitten two others.”

Stiles groans, not liking this at all. “Please tell me they’re old. Too old to be in high school.”

Derek and Peter don’t say anything, but Isaac scoffs at Stiles. “It’s Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd.”

Of course, it is. Stiles is surrounded by a bunch of idiots. He sincerely thinks so. He turns to Derek. “Didn’t you have an agreement with the Argents that you wouldn’t bite anyone? Why did you do this?”

Derek growls. “The Argents don’t hold any oaths. And this is a pact they did with my mother, not me.”

Stiles isn’t impressed. “Gosh... Silly me. You’re right. We _should_ show them that we can make our own rules, damn the old ones, and lets never meet up with them to maybe rectify the situation. You know, they’re just a bunch of deadly hunters. Silly, silly me.”

Peter laughs _again_ and it’s starting to get on Stiles nerves. Doesn’t anyone care? Just when he’s about to declare them all crazy, Derek and Peter both start talking about a plan. Thank God.

“So, nephew, you’ll have to stop biting,” Peter says.

Derek grunts in response. They theorise about the reason behind Victoria and Gerard’s presence at the school and Stiles jumps into the conversation while Isaac looks a bit lost. It’s not too hard to come to the conclusion that the Argents probably want revenge for Kate’s death. They probably also want to keep an eye on Scott (since they have to know that he’s still with Allison).

They can hardly plan anything ahead, so, for now, they all agree to stay alert. Derek also wants to train with his pack members to be prepared for anything. Stiles doesn’t say anything, but he also plans to keep his eyes open, maybe snoop around a bit too.

After everything is settled, Derek takes hold of Isaac’s elbow before steering him out of the living room. “Let’s go train,” Stiles hears the alpha mutter before the apartment’s front door closes.

That leaves Stiles alone with Peter for the first time and, well... Stiles doesn’t like that. He puts his hand in his front pocket, fetching his car keys. He does a weird salute to the weird werewolf before turning around. He doesn’t have the time to actually leave the apartment that Peter speaks up.

“You know... I can’t figure you out,” Peter says.

Stiles turns around because... how could he not? This is the kind of intriguing thing that can’t be left like that in the air. He needs to know what Peter means. Even if he has to be in his presence a bit longer. “What do you mean?”

Peter smiles smugly from where he’s comfortably sitting on the couch. “I know why everyone is part of the pack. Derek is the alpha and he craves having back a family. Scott, well, he got involved despite himself and if he wants to survive, he has to hang out with the only werewolves in town. Isaac wanted to escape his abusive father. Erica wanted her epilepsy to stop and Boyd was lonely. But what about you?”

Stiles tries to act as casual as he can, but he honestly doesn’t like this conversation. Like that’s a surprise. He should just have left the apartment instead of being lured into this. “Scott’s my friend,” he tells Peter and he knows that his vague answer will prevent the werewolf to detect any lie.

But Peter doesn’t look convinced though. “Hmm... sure he is. But I don’t think you two get along enough for you to risk your life like that. Maybe at first, but not anymore. And you’re just human. You can walk away from this quite easily. There’s definitely something that stops you from walking away...”

Damn Peter and his brain. Stiles doesn’t like this _at all_. He’s stiff as a board and he knows that Peter can smell his queasiness. He’s also pretty sure that Peter is having a field day pinning Stiles like that by the way the man doesn’t stop smirking.

“I’d say it’s something like a... love interest.”

Stiles heart somersaults in his chest and he _hates_ that Peter gets a confirmation to his theory. Stiles didn’t even say anything and Peter still knows he’s right. The guy is as frustrating as he was when he still was crazy.

“Would this love interest involve my nephew?” Peter asks.

Stiles is... surprised at this. “Derek? What the hell?”

Peter seems even more interested. “Not him? Well that’s a shame. You know he has quite the crush on you, right?”

This just can’t be right. “Derek growls at me all the time. He finds me _annoying_. He doesn’t have a _crush_ on me,” Stiles clarifies.

Peter waves his hand dismissively. “Derek has issues. He also doesn’t know how to woe someone for the life of him, so I admit it’s hard to know he actually has a thing for you. I only figured it out because he smells differently around you.”

Stiles shudders. “Oh God, stop. I don’t want to know. Derek is just... no. Not going to happen.”

Peter sighs. “That’s such a shame. He’s handsome, you know?”

Is it just him, or is this conversation really confusing? Stiles doesn’t even know why he’s still there. “Are you trying to sell him to me?” he asks, incredulous.

Peter gives a wolfish grin. “Not really. I’m just trying to understand what motivates you. I know it’s because of a love interest, I just don’t know who it is.”

Stiles grows defensive. He seriously doesn’t want this to be known. People don’t need to know how fucked up Stiles is. “It’s none of your business. Let it go,” he says menacingly.

Unfortunately, Peter seems to think Stiles is cute more than anything else. “Stiles, I like to know who I’m working with and... I like a good puzzle. I’ll find out. I always do.”

Stiles tries to think about a million things he could say, but nothing comes to mind. “Creeper,” he mutters before leaving the apartment.

He tries to convince himself that Peter won’t find out. After all, someone could find that Stiles’ motivation for staying with the pack is to protect his dad, the sheriff that’s closer to the supernatural than he thinks. But who would think that his ‘love interest’ is that same person?

No one.


	15. The Principal's Office

“Go to the principal’s office, Mr. Stilinski,” Mrs. Argent snaps at Stiles a few days later in class.

Stiles resents this turn of event. He just gave a look in Scott’s direction and he might have scoffed... a bit. Not the wisest move, he has to admit, but this isn’t enough to have to go to the principal’s office, right?

But then again, Stiles isn’t dumb. Mrs. Argent did it on purpose. She just wanted an excuse to send him to Gerard.

So Stiles stands up from his desk and gathers his stuff before leaving the class. Sure, he’s kind of scared... okay, maybe terrified to meet the old crazy man. But this is a good opportunity to gather some information and gauge his enemy. And it’s not like Gerard can _try_ anything in school, right? Stiles is pretty sure that the office isn’t soundproof and if he screams, someone will be there to do something...

... Unless the door is locked and the crazy dude doesn’t have anything to lose...

Thinking like that isn’t going to help though. This is just making Stiles more nervous.

He walks through the corridors and it doesn’t take any time before Stiles finds himself in front of the principal’s office. He takes a deep breath before knocking, knowing this isn’t going to be fun.

The door opens on Gerard. The man has a sweet smile on his face, but Stiles doesn’t trust it. He doesn’t trust anything the old man is projecting.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Gerard greets the teen. “Come sit down.”

It makes Stiles cringe, but he follows the hunter as they both sit down around the huge desk. Gerard stares at Stiles for a very painfully long minute. Stiles swears he feels every second like it’s an eternity before the man finally speaks up.

“I’m very concerned,” Gerard starts as he opens a document just in front of him.

Stiles is tempted to lean forward to have an idea about what’s on the piece of paper but knows better than to do so. He doesn’t want to get any closer to Gerard than he has to. Instead, he wets his lips, ready to enter the game the older man is starting. “What about?”

“Your grades,” Gerard says, looking seriously concerned. Like this meeting is honestly only about this. “You had excellent grades. An A student I could say. But they’ve been slipping for some time...”

Stiles feels his fist clenching and unclenching as he tries to relax. This is bullshit. “Sir... It’s the start of the school year. We didn’t even have any test yet.”

Gerard lifts his head from the document and he gives a gentle smile that makes goosebumps appear on Stiles’ skin. This is creepy. So damn creepy. “You’re right, but I was talking about last year. The last few months... well, they weren’t the best performance you could have given.”

And if the double sense isn’t clear, the glare Gerard gives Stiles sure is. So Stiles doesn’t argue. He simply nods because he can’t do much more, right?

The older man nods in return, like he’s satisfied. “Good. Now, I think you’re a wise kid, Mr. Stilinski. I think you know what best choices you should make. I also think that you’re easily impressed.”

At that, Stiles swallows thickly. He has to remind himself that he’s in school and that he’s safe. It’s just hard to do so when he literally feels the menace coming right off the hunter.

“Clearly Scott McCall hasn’t the best influence on you, young man. He’s hardly passing any of his classes and he has a penchant for... breaking the rules. So you must understand when I say that I don’t understand why you seem to spend your time with him.”

Stiles shrugs when the man seems to want an answer. It doesn’t seem to be enough though, so Stiles elaborate. Not that there’s much more to say. “I don’t know, sir. We’ve been best friends for a while now.”

Gerard sighs as if he’s thinking back to his own wild youth. It probably consists of guns and supernatural creatures, Stiles muses. “Ah yes... being ‘best friends’... Well, Mr. Stilinski, part of growing up means making the right decisions. Sometimes, friends grow... apart, for different circumstances. It is often best to let friendships go before they fester, and you _know_ this friendship could fester, right?”

Stiles doesn’t move as he keeps his gaze fixed on the other man. “I know what I’m doing,” he tells the man very clearly.

“Well then,” Gerard says as if he’s in front of a naughty child that refuse to listen to reason. “I guess you are old enough to make your own decisions. You can go now.”

Stiles is surprised that nothing more... specific is said, but he rolls with it. He grabs his backpack and turns to leave the office. Only, as he opens the door, Gerard stops him.

“Oh, Mr. Stilinski.”

Stiles turns. Of course everything couldn’t have ended peacefully.

“I was wondering if you could enlighten me,” Gerard starts with a look on his face that definitely isn’t as nice as it was before. “See, my granddaughter watches this ridiculous show with werewolves in it and... I was wondering.”

Stiles barely dares to breathe. This is what this is all about. Stiles knows it. “What is it?” he manages to ask.

“What kind of weapon do werewolves use?”

Dammit. This isn’t even subtle. But Stiles still tries to be as casual as possible. He’s getting better at it, he notices, since he passes so much time with werewolves. He simply shrugs. “Fangs, I guess?”

Gerard nods as if he’s thinking deeply over this outwardly stupid issue. “Yes... fangs and claws... That’s what I don’t understand though. If the werewolves use those ‘weapons’ to kill people, why would one character die from a bullet wound?” he asks and pretenses have fallen away. Gerard looks pissed as hell.

And Stiles knows what this means. It means that Gerard knows that it was _Stiles_ that killed his daughter.

Stiles doesn’t know how to react so... he just shrugs. Again. “I don’t know, sir. What’s the name of this show?” He doesn’t know why he asked. They both know they’re not talking about a stupid show. So why insist? Maybe Stiles has a dead wish.

In any case, Gerard doesn’t answer at all. He simply stares at Stiles until Stiles finally just... leaves the office. Once outside, the teen feels like it’s easier to breathe. He also feels serious worry. This confirms that Gerard is _angry_ and that he’s ready to get revenge.


	16. Hunting at the Club

John thinks this is getting out of control. It’s become a real and insane problem.

He actually doesn’t quite know what to think. He’s... attracted to Stiles. There. He truly is attracted and it’s not just lust. If it were, John is pretty sure that he could redirect the lust on someone else and that would be the end of the problem because, seriously, how could he have a thing for his own _son_?

But it’s not just that. He’s attracted to Stiles as a person. Because the kid makes him laugh more than he ever has in his life. Because Stiles will take care of the food and kitchen even though he doesn’t have too. Because Stiles takes responsibilities just so that John won’t have too much on his shoulders. Because Stiles _cares_ like no one did before.

The problem doesn’t stop there though. Oh no. The real problem is that the attraction he has? It’s mutual. Stiles clearly feels it too and that’s... that’s not supposed to be.

The solution to that problem would be to consult. John _and_ Stiles have to consult. But then, that would mean admitting the feelings and John... maybe it’s selfish of him, but he can’t do it. He really can’t. He doesn’t know why. Is it because he’s ashamed? Because he doesn’t want those feelings to stop? Because he _wants_ Stiles no matter what?

He just doesn’t know. He just knows that he needs to put some distance between them because this is getting out of control.

So when Stiles texts John that he’s going to spend the evening with Scott, John decides that this is the opportunity he has to seize. Even if he doesn’t really want to.

He dresses up nicely; a pair of dark jeans and a white V-neck shirt. He even styles his hair a bit before leaving the house for a club. Yes, a club. One that is far away enough that he doesn’t hope to meet any locals. He wouldn’t want rumors about his own sexuality going around town, that’s for sure.

It takes forty-five minutes to drive to the place he wants to go to. As he parks the car, he notices the club’s panel full of neon light. He gets discouraged for a second, wondering if he really wants to do this but... he has to.

So he mans up as he walks to the front door. The bouncer barely gives him a glance before letting John enter and then the man finds himself in the club.

The music is blasting very loudly into the speakers. A bit too loudly and it’s some song John has heard way too many times on the radio. There are lights flashing back and forth that almost blind John when they fall on him. The people... well, John is ready to bet that they’re all in their early twenties.

Overall, this doesn’t seem like it’s going to work. The music and the light are annoying the fuck out of John and the guys are way too young for him. There’s a voice in his head however that whispers to him, saying that those here are too young, but Stiles isn’t?

John is annoyed with himself. He wants to drive back home right now. This was completely useless, but he figures that he can at least take a beer before going.

He goes to the bar and sits on a stool. It doesn’t take long before an overpriced beer appears in front of him. He sips at it, taking his time, when someone, a brown haired man, sits down beside him.

“Hi!” the young man shouts over the music with a bright smile, showing overly white teeth. John already doesn’t like him. “My name is Jeff!”

John is being really rude, but he simply nods at the man. God, he has to be twenty-one, just barely. Sure, John isn’t too old himself. Only thirty-five, but Jeff reminds him of a little kid and that is not interesting.

But the man doesn’t seem to notice or he simply doesn’t care at all. “What’s your name?”

John sighs. He isn’t getting out of this until he ends his beer. “John,” he eventually says.

“What’s your job?” Jeff pushes with the damn smile that won’t fall off his face.

It starting to annoy John. Why the heck would anyone want to have a conversation at a club? This is the kind of place where you simply find someone that you think is good looking enough to go at it. So what’s with the questions?

Hopefully the answer to that particular question will scare the man off if John glares enough. “I’m a cop.”

But Jeff only smiles wider. “Cool! I’m a firefighter,” he says and... well John can’t help himself but notice that the man sure has the built for it. He’s probably older then twenty-one now that he looks  carefully...

Jeff continues talking after that. John barely hears half of it because the music is too loud and he doesn’t ask the man to repeat himself. He doesn’t care. What annoys him is when Jeff puts his hand on his knee in a clearly suggestive way.

By that time, John has just finished his beer and so he stands up, dislodging Jeff’s hand. Jeff doesn’t look too sure about what’s going on. There’s a small part of John that feels bad. Sure Jeff is too pushy, but he’s offering what John needs; someone to make him forget.

How can he do so though when he _can’t_ stop thinking about Stiles? When thinking about sleeping with someone else makes him want to hurl? He has to seriously consider consultation.

“Sorry, but I need to go now,” he tells the man as he tries to move past Jeff.

The younger man grabs his arm in a strong grip and forces John to look at him. Jeff is smiling still and it’s starting to look a bit phony. “You want me to come with you?”

John shrugs him off, not liking this one bit. He better go home fast. This guy is definitely asking for trouble. “No,” he says rudely before quickly leaving the bar. John feels more comfortable once he enters the sea of people on the dance floor, knowing Jeff can’t really keep an eye on him. It barely takes a minute before John leaves the club altogether behind him.

When John sees an other man, dark haired and dressed smartly, standing just by his car in the parking lot, John’s feeling that something isn’t right grows. He definitely wishes he had his badge and gun. But he has to do with what he has. That means his wits only.

He walks to the car, trying to figure out how he can avoid the man that is clearly watching him, but the problem is taken out of his hands when the stranger talks to him.

“John Stilinski?” he asks.

John hesitates before answering, but clearly the man knows his identity despite asking. So he nods. “Yeah.”

The man does a sign with his hand, clearly destined to someone behind John. The sheriff quickly turns around. He barely has the time to identify Jeff and wonder how he didn’t hear him before a piece of cloth is shoved on his mouth.

It barely takes any second. He blacks out.


	17. Panicking

Stiles spends the evening at Derek’s apartment with the rest of the pack discussing his earlier conversation with Gerard. They have to prepare something. Anything. Or, at least, they have to work a few plans for different scenarios.

When Stiles checks his phone, he sees a text from his dad, saying that he’s going to a club for the evening. Some part of Stiles feels hurt that his dad would go out at a club because it only means one thing: John is going to get laid with someone else. Another part knows this is how it should be and he is also relieved that his dad isn’t going to be too easy to find for now. This evening being the exception, Stiles isn’t going to leave his dad alone at home, scared of what Gerard could do.

But once he comes back home at one in the morning, no one is there. This means that his dad has probably found someone to... anyway. Stiles waits in the living room. It might be because Stiles is feeling a bit paranoid about the whole situation, but he _wants_ to see his dad before going up, even if it means that he’ll have to stay awake the whole night.

He tries to contact his dad a few times without any success. John doesn’t answer which just doesn’t make any sense. They both always check their phones regularly and Stiles _knows_ that his dad wouldn’t make an exception to that unsaid rule just the get laid. No way.

It’s in panic at four o’clock that he goes to the refrigerator to consult his dad’s work schedule. And then he wants to curse at himself. His dad works at six in the morning. He would never stay out this late when he works so early the next day. Nor would he sleep at someone else’s place either, especially when his gun is still here.

This means that Gerard has acted faster than they thought he would.

Stiles jumps into action. He grabs his phone and his car keys. He barely remembers locking the front door before he enters his car. He drives faster than he ever has as he heads towards the same apartment he left a few hours earlier. He doesn’t care about the red lights or the stops. He just _drives_.

As soon as he’s sort of parked, Stiles gets out of his car. He climbs the stairs four at a time before banging his fist against Derek’s door.

He’s never been as happy as now for the super hearing of werewolves. It doesn’t take any time before the front door opens on a very awake Derek though by the pyjama he’s wearing, he clearly was sleeping just a short while ago.

“What’s going on?” Derek asks in concern when he sees Stiles terrified face.

“They have my dad,” Stiles says in a strained voice. “Gerard has my dad!”

Derek makes a gesture with his hand as if to calm the teen. “Okay, let’s get inside and we’re going to get through this.”

Stiles nods, happy that someone more rational than him for the moment is taking the issue over. He just enters the apartment and finds Peter making some coffee in the kitchen. Derek pushes him to sit on a chair and Stiles just does as suggested while Peter hands him the first cup. Thirty seconds later, the two werewolves are sitting with him demanding to know what happened.

Stiles trembles as he gets out his phone. He opens it to the conversation with his dad. “He just...” he starts, his voice a shadow of what it normally is as his breathing grows elaborated. “He told me he was going to a club and...”

Derek raises his hand like he wants to comfort Stiles physically, but he puts it back on his thigh. “Breathe, Stiles,” he simply says, his concern is still clear in his eyes.

Peter seems to be in better control though. “Yeah, you have to calm down if you want us to be able to help.”

Stiles nods, understanding. It’s just hard to ignore his panic. “He... he said he would go to a club. Everything was fine, but when I came back home no one was there. And... and I checked his schedule and he has to be at work at six in the morning! He never even checked up with me like he usually does. Why isn’t he back yet?! He would never do that, I know him! The only explanation is that Gerard took him!”

Peter and Derek look at one another and the alarm is evident. It makes Stiles feel even more panicked. The bastard has his _dad_ and what stops him from doing whatever he wants?

“Oh God... Gerard knows I killed Kate!” he says quite hysterically. “Why wouldn’t he do the same to my dad?!”

Derek looks like he doesn’t know how to handle Stiles while Peter puts a hand on the teen’s shoulder to try and bring him back. “Stiles, listen to me. We’re going to find your dad before anything happens. Just think. What club does he usually go to?”

Christ, this is not helping because Stiles doesn’t _know_. “He never goes to any club! It’s not his thing and... he doesn’t want people to talk so... I don’t know! Fuck, I don’t know and it’s my fault!”

Saying it out loud seems to make Stiles realise that, well, it sort of is his fault. He can’t stop the sob from escaping as he clenches his hands into fists on the table. He’d do anything to have his dad safe and sound _right here_. He’d cut a limb if he had to. Fuck, he’d even sacrifice himself if he had to!

“It’s my fault!” he says as he cries harder and harder, unable to control himself since it physically _hurts_. He just needs to push this pain out of him. “I should have taken my distance! I shouldn’t have... I shouldn’t have been this close!”

Derek definitely doesn’t look comfortable and he looks confused as heck. “What? You think he has an idea about werewolves being real?” he asks to try and clarify the situation.

But Peter clearly understood what Stiles really meant because his eyes pop open in surprise. “Oh...” he mutters before shaking himself. It’s not the time for puzzles anyway. They have a serious situation at hand. “Well, we should go by your house and look around for clues. We could catch a scent to help us.”

Stiles nods before roughly rubbing his face. The panic is still very present, threatening to take a hold on Stiles. But now is the time to act and try to find his dad. They _are_ going to find John and everything is going to be fine.

It’s just hard to believe so when twenty minutes later, both Peter and Derek don’t see or smell anything unusual near Stiles home.


	18. Coming Back Home

John has a hard time waking up. At first, his consciousness is fuzzy. It seems to take a long time before it sharpens. Like an eternity. When it does though, John feels pain course through his body. It seems to be everywhere; his back, his wrists, his arms, his shoulders, his legs... He supposes that while he was still out, Jeff and that other guy took the liberty to bruise him up a bit.

The pain doesn’t stop there though. John feels _hungry_ , like he hasn’t eaten in days, and just so thirsty. There’s a deep ache in his stomach that screams for food; quite comparable to the pain in his dry throat.

John is really tempted to simply fall back unconscious. It would be so easy to do so and then he wouldn’t feel any pain. Instead, he forces his eyes open. He forces himself to look around and listen to his surroundings.

He finds that he’s in some sort of abandoned factory or something. The room in question is kind of small and full of dust. He can’t really say what they used this room for, except to cut things. There are saws. A lot of saws of different sizes and shapes and, in this situation in particular, it isn’t reassuring one bit.

John actually has to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He really doesn’t want to lose a limb if possible. That kind of thought brings him to wonder though... why would anyone want to harm _him_? Clearly, Jeff and the other man were looking for John. They asked his name.

However, John... Well, sure, with his job, it isn’t uncommon to make yourself a few enemies here and there. But he can’t think of any case he took care of that would ever anger someone _this_ much.

So again. Why John?

It’s frightening not to know why someone is being held against their wishes. But John pushes this aside. Now is not the time to ask himself some questions.

He slowly drags his elbows firmly on the floor and pushes himself up. It takes way longer than it should and once John is on his knees, he’s so dizzy with the pain that he almost crashes back down. He waits there though for his vision to clear and his stomach to settle. When he feels that he isn’t going to puke anymore, he slowly pushes himself to his feet.

It takes so long to get up and _stay_ up. It scares John a bit because time is important right now. He hasn’t heard any noise since he woke up and it means he’s in front of three possibilities. Maybe the guys who took him are very silent. Maybe they’re stupid and left for a while, thinking John wasn’t about to wake up, which means he has to get the fuck out of here _now_. Or maybe they just dumped him in there, which could also be stupid but maybe they couldn’t afford to keep John with them.

John sincerely hopes it’s the last option because he knows that if he comes face to face to his aggressors, he isn’t going to be able to fight back. He’ll try with all he has left of course, but he knows his chances of winning are small. _Very_ small.

He walks to the closest door to him, knowing he’ll have to be very careful while getting out. He has to try and make no noise. He has to try and be invisible. He’s ready to come in contact with Jeff and the other guy. So he takes a deep breath, ignoring the pain it causes, before opening the door...

... And John finds himself outside. It surprises John so much that he doesn’t move for some precious seconds. He just stands there in the warm sun. It’s too illogical he thinks. It doesn’t make any sense.

John snaps out of it and looks around to see if there are any cameras near the door but there’s... nothing. There’s no one also. He’s alone in this old factory and it just... It just doesn’t make any sense that nothing is stopping John from leaving and going back home.

But whatever. He’ll think about the reasons behind his kidnapping later. He’ll arrest the guys later. Now, he has to find out where he is and he has to go back home or possibly call an ambulance if he’s too far away. He feels he isn’t going to be able to stand on his feet too long.

John checks the pockets of his jeans for his phone, but he isn’t surprised when it’s not there. He shuffles forwards after that towards the road. Since he’s at the back of the building, it means walking around the whole factory.

What is a walk of roughly ten minutes takes John around half an hour he thinks. The pain on his body grows insistent. He can’t try to ignore it anymore and the weather isn’t helping. The sun beats on him and it’s like salt in a wound. He begins to sweat so much, his clothing get drenched in it.

When he’s finally in front of the building, John feels immensely relieved. He recognises this road. He’s in Beacon Hills. In fact, he’s just a road behind his house. So close, yet so far. It’s a joke really. Like the rest of this kidnapping.

John doesn’t even think about following the roads, which would undoubtedly be a big detour. He simply walks to the house that’s directly behind his. He crosses the yard, knowing no one is going to see him when it’s midday. Unless it’s the weekend? John doubts it. The roads are too empty for it to be the weekend.

When he gets to the end of his neighbours’ yard, John is only too happy that there isn’t a fence. He doesn’t think he could climb one. Not when his limbs are all shaking in exertion. But a hedge? That is no problem. He can easily part the cedars and slip in his own yard.

The sight of his house when he’s just this _beaten_ down... It feels so good.

He has a hard time, but John walks to the patio door. Once there, he leans heavily against it after finding it locked. Of course it’s locked. John knocks on the door, knowing Stiles has to be there. The boy would do everything in his power to find him.

It doesn’t take long before John sees movement inside. It’s Stiles and a bunch of people John doesn’t recognise. He doesn’t care though. Not right now because Stiles opens the door.

“Dad!” he says and John sees how scared his son was.

John tries to reassure Stiles but he doesn’t have any strength left. It’s like his body understands that he’s safe and he just collapses.

Stiles grabs him before hitting the floor and John feels himself shaking. He realises that he’s going into shock.

“We have to get him to a hospital!” he hears Stiles yell at the bunch of people inside his house.

John is slowly falling into unconsciousness though, so things become fuzzy around him. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on. The only thing he’s sure of is that Stiles is holding him and, with the last of his strength, he clutches at his son. They’re both safe together and he’s not letting go.


	19. The Theories

Stiles is sitting on a chair just beside his sleeping father in the hospital, feeling completely exhausted. John is hooked up to a catheter, giving him the fluids his body is missing and sedating him so that he can properly rest.

Stiles is happy that his dad isn’t too hurt. The doctor told him that John was clearly dehydrated and that he had been beaten quite a bit, but that’s it. There isn’t any broken bones or anything. The only ‘serious’ injury his dad had was the inch-long shard of silver shoved into his skin right over his heart. It only took two stitches and Stiles guesses that he should be relived that that’s the extent of the bruises, but... he’s not.

The shard just _states_ that it was Gerard’s idea to kidnap his dad. It’s like a declaration of war though it leaves Stiles very confused... because... why was it this easy for his dad to get out of the factory? Why was he in the factory _just behind his own house_?

It doesn’t make sense.

He stops thinking about the issue when he hears someone knock on the door. A second later, the door opens to let in Peter.

“Are you okay?” the man asks as he sits down just beside Stiles.

“Yeah...” Stiles sighs. “Did you find anything?”

Peter shrugs before getting comfortable on the chair with his ever calm demeanor. “No. Whoever dumped your father in the old factory knew they were dealing with werewolves. The place smells of bleach only, we can’t find them... Sorry.”

Stiles feels his fists clenching as he looks at his dad. “It was Gerard. I know it. Did you know that they found a piece of silver lodged in my dad’s skin? Right above the heart. _Silver_ ,” he presses, getting frustrated. “I just... I don’t understand. Why didn’t he just kill my dad? This whole thing doesn’t make sense. Why would he take my dad for two days and just practically deliver him back home?”

Peter, seeming to have thought about this already, answers rapidly. “Well... I think that, first of all, Gerard is messing with you. I think he tries to scare you and that now he’s trying to anger you.”

The teen huffs as he forces his fists to unclench. He _is_ angry. “So not killing my dad makes me scared and angry? Wouldn’t killing him be way more effective?”

At that, Peter sighs like Stiles is disappointing him. “Of course, he didn’t do it because his hands are tied.”

Stiles looks at the man beside him, incredulous. “Well, please, if you have all the answers, spill them, master werewolf.”

Some sort of smile appears on Peter’s face. Stiles thinks he might be a bit amused. “Okay, then. I think that Gerard knows that, for this particular ‘job’, hunter newbies, the only ones that’ll support him without question, won’t do the job. He has to convince his son and daughter-in-law to help him.”

Stiles isn’t too sure about that. “Victoria seems to be pretty convinced if you ask me.”

Peter glares at Stiles. “To a certain point only. Her motivation is to keep Scott away from her daughter. That’s all. Gerard has to make sure that when he’s going after us, everything looks justified. His goal is to kill the entire pack, but he has a particular interest in _you_ , the one that actually killed Kate. And he can’t kill you because...”

Stiles now understands. The realisation crashes into him. “Because I’m human and that’s against the code. So he’s messing with me, trying to get a rise out of me. He hopes that if he angers me enough, I’m going to maybe attack him, look like a threat enough that even Chris and Victoria will think that I should be put down.”

“Exactly!” Peter says with almost glee in his eyes. “He probably even hopes that you’re going to ask for the bite to have your revenge which would make things even easier for him.”

Stiles ponders this over for a while. Still, it seems a bit too easy. “Yeah? I don’t know, Peter. He’d have to think we’re morons for not discovering his plan.”

That’s when Peter sighs in frustration. “Of course, you wouldn’t have ever understood his plan if it weren’t for me. Plus, when you look at the members of our pack, I might be pointing at Scott and Derek in particular, then it’s not too hard to come to the conclusion that the pack is full of idiots. You add to that the stupid prejudices the old man has against werewolves and voilà. The guy thinks we’re all morons.”

“But he has to think that _I’m_ an idiot also,” Stiles says, a bit insulted. After all, Gerard pointed to him that he had good grades! “I’m brilliant!”

Peter doesn’t look impressed. “With all the stupid stuff that gets out of your mouth? People tend to think you aren’t too gifted when they first meet you. But hey, this serves us, so be glad for it. I used to cultivate this image of stupidity when the hunters came to talk with my sister and it has always helped.”

“Well of course you’d do that,” Stiles grumbles but he’s in fact maybe a bit impressed. They might be a step further than Gerard and that’s good. “So I guess this means that I’ll have to be extra careful?”

Peter nods at Stiles. “Yes. Gerard is definitely going to try to mess with you some more. Obviously you are very loyal, so I’d keep an eye on the ones closest to you. I’d also stay in the hospital until your dad is discharged. I wouldn’t put it past the bastard to try and poison your father just after you find him fine. I’ll stay around too.”

Stiles swallows hard, knowing that they aren’t out of the woods yet. “Thanks, Peter. You really helped me. For... you know, finding a reason behind this. And for staying.”

The man shrugs at him like it’s nothing. “It’s only a theory, but it’s the one that makes the most sense.”

“Yeah...”

They both fall into silence after that. When John makes a noise, Stiles is already on his feet, trying to see what’s bothering the man. Not that there’s much he can do, let’s face it. Still, he presses his hand on John’s forehead, just to be sure he isn’t coming down with a fever or something. He might linger a bit before sitting back down just beside Peter.

“I think we should tell your father about werewolves,” Peter says out of nowhere.

Stiles almost jumps; he’s so surprised. “What... no! I don’t think so! He doesn’t need to know. He’s... no. He’s had to shoulder a lot of things in his life and I’m _not_ adding this to the lot. He has enough to worry about,” he says stubbornly.

But Peter doesn’t let go. “He’s going to ask question whether you like it or not and if he knew Gerard is possibly after him, then he would be better able to take care of himself and stay safe. It would remove a weight from _your_ shoulders and we need you to be sharp, Stiles.”

“I’ll think about it,” the teen says, partly to cut the conversation short, partly in honesty. Stiles knows his dad is going to have to know at some point. He just wants... He just wants John to be at ease for as long as possible, without any thought about the supernatural and how it’s going to try and bite his ass.

Peter doesn’t seem to think this is enough though. “You know, I could always blackmail you or just go explain it to your dad by myself when you’re not there.”

Stiles doesn’t buy it. “You have nothing on me and I’m going to see Derek and have _him_ order you not to say a word.”

Peter gives Stiles a smile that isn’t reassuring at all. “Well, I could always stop you from going to Derek and I wouldn’t be too sure about the lack of blackmail material.”

Stiles has a hard time breathing for a second. He sincerely hopes Peter is bluffing because that would not be cool. At all. He was even starting to like Peter. But... the man is very intelligent. He just proved it by theorising Gerard’s plan. What if he figured Stiles out?

“What?” he finally ask. “What is it that you think you know?”

Peter must see something in Stiles eyes that makes him back off though, because his smug smile disappears. “I... okay. That was a dick move. I wouldn’t blackmail you, you’re my favorite packmate after all. I just think you should talk with your father about this. It would be good for you.”

Stiles accepts this apology and nods but he still needs to know. “What do you know?”

Peter doesn’t look at the teen as he speaks, maybe a bit uncomfortable. “I think I’ve figured out your love interest.”

Stiles sincerely hopes not. “How?”

Peter shrugs. “You let some stuff slip when you came to Derek’s apartment because of your father’s disappearance. And... well, I’ve never seen someone freak out as much as you did for a parent.”

“Shit,” Stiles says as he slumps in his chair, feeling disgusted with himself. He hides his face in his hands shamefully. “Just... don’t tell anyone, okay? No one knows and it’s better that way.”

Peter puts his hand on Stiles shoulder and squeezes, trying to reassure the boy. “I swear, I won’t. Like I said, you’re my favorite packmate, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Stiles nods and takes a deep breath to compose himself before sitting normally. “Okay. And there’s also this rule where _we_ don’t speak about this. Ever. Got it?”

“Got it.”


	20. Questions and Answers

Ever since John got discharged from the hospital four weeks ago, he has been looking into his own kidnapping. He reopened all of his old cases that he suspected could have been the source of all this trouble.

But there’s no connection. There is no _Jeff_ anywhere. No case look important either. John is pretty sure Jeff and the other man were paid to get him and, again, he doesn’t think any of the people he arrested would put that much money just to beat John up a bit.

The conclusion? Clearly, the people that caught him don’t have anything to do with John’s job and his cases. So John went to the club and asked some questions around. Of course, no one could say anything. The bartender that worked there that night didn’t even recognize him when John interrogated him.

So the man is in front of dead-ends. And isn’t it funny that somehow, Stiles has been hovering so much over John? Sure, Stiles has the right to be scared after what happened. John wouldn’t want to leave his boy for some time if Stiles had been kidnapped instead of him. But it’s been more than four weeks and Stiles is watching John’s every movement like... like he’s scared John is going to get kidnapped in his own home or something.

But it doesn’t end there. Stiles makes some strange phone calls whenever he thinks John is asleep. John can hardly understand the conversations properly when Stiles keeps talking so low in his own room, but he gets enough information to understand that Stiles is making _plans_. Plans that aren’t for school, that’s for sure, no matter how much the kid lies through his teeth about it.

And then there’s the man... Peter. A ‘friend’ of Stiles. Without mentioning his age (way too old to actually be a friend, it makes John wonder how they both met), Peter has been following John everywhere he goes, precisely when his son can’t look over him.

The conclusion? Stiles knows what’s going on. It’s definitely connected to him and John isn’t stupid. Whatever is going on isn’t over and it’s dangerous. John remembers when Stiles asked him to teach him how to shoot. At the time, he thought the kid was joking, but now he isn’t so sure.

So they’re going to talk and John is going to get some answers.

***

Stiles comes back from school feeling exhausted. He parks his Jeep in the driveway and he just stays there for a few minutes. He’s so tired. Tired of having to keep his eyes open. Tired of worrying over his dad when he’s not home. Tired of keeping his secrets. Tired of having to act this grown up.

Seriously. When this thing is over, Stiles is going to hide in his room for... like... a month. He’s going to become the boss of the newest video games on Steam. He’ll eat curly fries everyday, fuck everyone that says it’s bad for him! He’s also going to watch a lot of movies on Netflix and not one hairy werewolf is going to disturb him, that’s for sure. Because he has earned it. He has earned _big time_ his peace, thank you very much.

When Stiles sees that he has been waiting in his car for ten minutes already, he gets out after putting his game face on. He walks up to the door and nods to Peter when he sees the man making a discreet wave of the hand near the forest that is the neighbour’s garden.

But when Stiles opens the door to find his dad waiting for him in the kitchen with a very unhappy face, Stiles knows he’s in trouble.

He sighs as he sits down at the table, opposite to his dad.

“We need to talk, Stiles,” John says.

Stiles sighs, feeling a combination of multiple emotion swirling in his chest. He feels frustrated, sad, fucking terrified and exhausted and that is not a good mix for a serious conversation so, for once, Stiles shuts the hell up.

John seems to find this a bit odd, but he pushes on. “I need you to be honest with me, please. I know you’ve been lying a lot for the last few months, but this has to stop.”

Stiles nods at his dad even though he’s pretty sure he isn’t going to say one truthful thing.

John doesn’t seem to notice though. “Okay. Look, kiddo. We can make some bad decisions sometimes. It’s okay, it happens. But there are ways out, no matter how it looks otherwise. So remember that I can help you get out of any trouble and answer to me truthfully. Are you in a gang?”

Stiles has gotten good at lying. “No,” he says, putting a bit of truth in his lie because, well, he isn’t in a gang, right? He’s in a _pack_. Same difference. Kind of.

John doesn’t like the answer or the blasé look on his son. It might be because of the stressful last few weeks, but he snaps and slams his hand on the table, making Stiles jump in surprise. “Stop _LYING_ to me, Stiles!” he roars. “You’re into some damn shady things, kiddo, and I know it. So. Stop. Lying. I’m not that dumb, you got that?!”

Stiles nods as he swallows thickly. He has never seen his dad this angry at him. Ever. His mom, sure. He was kind of bundle of trouble when younger but it was always his mom that would ground him. After she died, his dad only had to give him a look for Stiles to understand that he better never do that again. He never raises his voice.

“Um... yeah, uh, got it,” he mutters and he shuts up after getting a glare.

“Good. Now, I’ll tell you what I think I know and you’re going to clarify some things. I think that the guys who took me actually have something against you. Is that correct?”

Stiles doesn’t even need to say anything. He knows it’s written on his face. He got good at lying to werewolves that actually have superior senses. But his dad? It’s like he can’t stop himself from being as truthful as possible in front of the man because every single damn time he lies, it’s like he’s pushing a knife in his heart. It hurts like that.

The situation at hand is a hundred times worse though and Stiles can’t force himself to lie. Not this time.

And John takes advantage of the situation because, well, he hates seeing Stiles so... cornered to the point _John_ had to be kidnapped. Stiles is in danger and John is going to get him out of it.

“Okay... so, again, are you in a gang?” John asks.

Stiles takes a deep breath. He doesn’t really know how to answer that question but he knows that he has to answer that one at all costs. “Not... not really. I mean, I am in a sort of _club_ we could say but that’s pretty much it. There’s nothing dangerous... really. There’s no gun or drugs or whatever else you think there is.”

John nods, satisfied that he’s finally getting some answers. “All right. Is it this _club’s_ fault that I was taken away?”

Stiles opens his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say. He feels like he’s stuck and he hates it. Why can’t his dad let him handle everything without asking questions?

“I... uh... not really...” Stiles says, knowing he’s not convincing at all. He hesitated too long, his voice is shaking and the sentence wasn’t short enough.

Of course John notices. He has been interrogating people as part of his job for years and it’s just easier when he knows the person he’s questioning because then he recognises the person’s quirks. And he sees how Stiles doesn’t quite look him in the eyes or how he keeps touching his finger to his thumb, a nervous tick of his when he lies.

So John feels... betrayed. He feels mad as hell also. His body is filled with a jittery feeling and if he wasn’t as mature as he is, he would pull a tantrum. He’d flip the table over and _demand_ answers. _Why_ isn’t Stiles answering truthfully? Doesn’t he see how he can very potentially screw his life and _John’s_ life if he doesn’t stop whatever he’s doing?

He keeps a lid on his emotions, knowing this isn’t going to help at all. Diplomacy always works best, he knows it. He leans towards his son and very calmly puts his hands in front of him on the table to try and look as helpful.

“Stiles... Whatever trouble you’re in, I can help you. I will help you, no matter what. I don’t care if it’s not completely legal. I don’t care if I lose my job. What’s important is _you_ and I’ll do everything to keep you safe, do you understand me, kiddo? Just... just _please_ stop lying and tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles looks at the wall behind his dad’s head, trying so hard to ignore what John just said. He knows that if he lets himself listen, he’s just going to break down. His resolves won’t hold and... and his dad deserves better. After everything he has done over the years, he deserves to be at peace. Sure, right now, John isn’t too happy, but in a few weeks or months, everything will be back to normal and then he won’t have the weight of the supernatural on his shoulders and that’s better... It’s better.

So Stiles has to stop this conversation. He has to aim where he knows it’ll hurt.

“You’re right,” he says fast, hating, _hating_ himself for doing this. But then, isn’t he going to do himself a favor in the end? This issue has been left untouched for way too long anyway and it has to stop. “We _should_ be truthful to each other. We have kept secrets from the other for such a long time after all.”

Stiles sees his dad recoil on his chair and his face becomes completely white, like he never expected Stiles to ever mention the attraction between them. It hurts to see John react like that. It hurts so much that Stiles thinks about letting it go, but he doesn’t. After all, it’s not like he’ll ever be able to kiss the man or have sex with him. John is his _dad_. He needs to cut the bridge between them.

“Do you know that I’ve been masturbating with you on my mind for about a year now?” he asks, disgusted at himself that some part inside of him actually enjoys finally saying his deepest desire to the person in front of him.

John doesn’t seem to appreciate though because he’s still completely white and he even looks scared now. “Stop,” he implores dryly.

But Stiles pushes the issue. He has to. “And you know what? I’m pretty sure you fantasize about _me_ when you masturbate too,” he says and the horror and his dad’s face is pretty clear that he actually does. How sick is it that Stiles feels excited at that? “What a nice pair we make!”

He laughs nastily at that and John, now red faced, pushes his chair away, making it tumble on the ground, before he flees the kitchen. Stiles listens as he hears his dad slam the door to his room closed.

Silence falls on the house and Stiles... well, he feels even emptier than when he killed Kate. Because now, he doesn’t have anyone.


	21. The Force of Realisations

Okay, so... _maybe_ Stiles went a little too hard on his dad. And maybe, this is all just a theory still, _maybe_ Stiles regrets saying what he said two weeks ago.

Ever since Stiles... nastily declared some feelings, John has been different. It made Stiles realise how truly unconventional their relationship has always been. Sure, his dad has called him kiddo many times, but he never _felt_ like a kid in front of John. They were, like, friends or buddies, whatever. It always felt like John was a big brother; someone that wouldn’t judge and in whom he could confide in.

But now? Now there’s a weird distance between the two of them. His dad is... his _dad_. John acts like the stereotyped father, all commanding and almost unsmiling. He actually sent Stiles to his room once when Stiles came back home a bit too late after a reunion with the pack (Scott had stayed behind at Stiles’ house to keep an eye on John meanwhile). And Stiles was just so surprised by the... punishment... that he just went along with it.

It’s weird. It’s not _right_. And if Stiles thought he was tired before he opened his big stupid fat mouth? Well, clearly he didn’t understand what tired meant. He didn’t understand how having someone you love so dearly look at you with... with the blankest eyes and the most disappointed frown could _drain_ you.

Stiles tries to think of other things. Like, right now, as he leaves the locker room to step into the lacrosse field, he tries very hard to think about the game at hand. They’re playing against another local school and there’s a lot of people. Like, the whole school (almost), a whole other school (a bit less than almost), a crazy Argent principal and the pack hiding in the wood. What could go wrong, right?

Stiles is convinced something is bound to happen. But, of course, as soon as he can see the bleachers, he seeks his dad, previous thoughts leaving his mind. Honestly, it’s like Stiles is a masochist. Why does he do stuff like that? When he does find John’s face among the throngs of people, his dad doesn’t sport the mask he has been wearing for the last few weeks. Stiles now sees that the man looks tired, like he hasn’t been sleeping for more than just a few hours every night, and he also looks anguished. That look on his face... well it’s like a sucker punch to Stiles. John hid it well when they were at home, but now...

Stiles should really apologize.

His train of thought is disrupted though once he feels Scott lightly pushing his shoulder.

“Wha-what?” he asks his friend, flailing as he turns away from the bleachers.

Scott makes a face at Stiles, like he’s confused. “Hey, dude. You’ve been kind of weird lately. Everything okay? Did you have a fight with your dad or something?”

Stiles is... well, he’s impressed. Scott is oblivious most of the time. Okay. Maybe he’s always oblivious. So how come he picked out something like that?

“Do you have magic powers or something?” he asks, making a joke to hopefully change the subject.

But Scott doesn’t fall for it. The foolish man. He frowns instead. “No. I just... Both of you smell... kind of depressed actually. So... did you have a fight?”

Well, who can resist when Scott looks like a little dog, trying to please its owner with big sad eyes? Stiles sighs as he lets his guard down a tiny little bit. Clearly, this fight is heavy on Stiles mind. He should think about maybe getting Peter alone to really talk about what happened... but then he put down the rule that they should never talk about this issue.

“Yeah, we kind of did. Dad was tired of me hiding stuff from him and... I don’t know. I said some mean stuff back to stop the conversation.”

Scott looks completely surprised. “Oh shit! You’re not kidding. That’s so weird.”

Stiles frowns at his friend as they both sit on the bench, pretending to listen to coach Finstock’s speech. “What do you mean, weird?”

“I mean,” Scott whispers. “You guys are, like... I don’t know. You really get along. You must have said something really shitty.”

“Yeah...” Stiles nods and the conversation stops then, just as the coach finishes his speech.

The usual players go on the field, leaving Stiles right behind. Scott clearly doesn’t have their conversation on his mind anymore because he’s smiling like crazy, happy to play.

So Stiles, again, has to try and concentrate on anything that doesn’t involve his dad... too much. Naturally, the only other issue that needs his attention is the situation with Gerard. Again, he tries to understand what the freaking lunatic is planning to do next. A question he has been pondering over for a long time. The man hasn’t made a move in more than a month and Stiles is sure it isn’t because Gerard suddenly grew lazy.

Something is going to happen soon.

It’s just as he’s trying to think of different scenarios that he finds despite himself the person he’s thinking about. Gerard is actually sitting in the bleachers on the other side of the field on the front row with the rest of his family. It’s definitely weird because, well, it’s where the other school is sitting. And let’s not forget that the crazy fuck is looking right at Stiles with this evil smile.

Geez. It honestly makes Stiles shiver in disgust and fright. The man gets under his skin alright. He should be, like, the last boss in video games. _Any_ video games. He’s just that good of a character. He’s got the evil persona down.

He stares back for a short while, only to notice that the man has popped a pill in his mouth. He stashes the information in his mind, realising that this isn’t the first time he has seen Gerard do that, before looking away. Like Peter said, cultivating the image that they aren’t as smart as they really are is kind of a good idea and that means not scrutinizing the enemy too much.

Stiles watches the match instead. He watches as his team, with two werewolves (let’s not forget), completely destroys the other school. The poor kids actually look terrified at the combined efforts of Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Danny (not a ball passes through the goal). It’s pathetic really.

But then something happens that leaves Stiles with his jaw dropping open. He isn’t too sure what happened because, let’s face it, Jackson is a total ass, but he thinks he saw the guy bumping into Scott. Not colliding. Colliding happens in sport. This was purposeful.

Coach Finstock didn’t seem to notice anything. Not that he would do much of anything anyway, so long as his team wins.

So Stiles stays put. His brain works a hundred miles an hour though. He thinks back to the last few weeks, about Jackson’s behavior. It’s known that the teen hates everyone except Danny and Lydia. Then again, he scowls at them both a lot, so it’s not a sure thing... Anyway. Not the point.

Jackson hated Scott with a passion and now, he clearly made his... sort of peace with Scott in the last few months. Everything was fine. But then he started with the insults again. Always towards Scott and Stiles. Stiles of course just ignored them. It’s not fun receiving jabs like that, but hey, it’s not like he cares what Jackson thinks about him. So why take note of what the douche did or said? It’s not important. Not when you have the threat of death looming over your head from a crazy principal.

Stiles is starting to realise how big a mistake that was. He watches the game more attentively and it barely takes him a few minutes to notice that something is definitely wrong. He curses at himself.

True, Jackson is an awesome player, but since when has he been moving _exactly_ like Scott and Isaac and every other werewolf he knows? He has this sort of grace and strength that isn’t normal in a human. Stiles knows that Derek hasn’t bitten any other teen to add to his pack. The others would have known.

So this, combined with the fact that Jackson has been an even more annoying pain in the ass recently, Stiles has the suspicion that... that’s part of Gerard’s plan.

He’ll definitely have to talk with the pack about this. He continues to watch the game, trying to take note of everything strange about Jackson, but next thing he knows, the guy has the ball and he throws it with all his strength roughly towards one of his teammates. But Stiles sees that the ball never was for the other guy. No. Jackson has his eyes on _him_.

Of course, the ball is so fast, Stiles can’t dodge it. He feels pain bloom on his cheek and his whole face before he blacks out.

Something was bound to happen at this game.


	22. Reconciliation

When Stiles next wakes up, it’s to find himself on a bed. In the hospital. God. It’s kind of crazy how much time he actually passes here and, honestly, he’s kind of tired of it also.

“Stiles?” his dad asks in concern.

Stiles turns his head to see John half sitting, half standing beside him. The man looks relieved to finally see his son awake and, well, Stiles is happy to see that the mask of the last two weeks isn’t back either, so he smiles, ignoring the pain in his face.

“Hey... so... what’s the damage?”

John sits down properly on the chair with a huff. “Cracked cheekbone. Damn, kiddo, it scared me big time. Never thought someone could throw a ball this hard. Just... try to dodge next time, will you?”

Stiles huffs a laugh, hating that the pain is getting worse, but still determined to ignore it. “There’s a reason I’m always on the bench, you know? I am not the best player and I definitely don’t have the best reflexes.”

John is amused, though he hides it. “Thank God you aren’t on the field. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

They both smile, but then the silence becomes awkward. John is the first to look elsewhere and Stiles... well Stiles knows that the situation is completely his fault and he can’t live like that.

He gathers as much courage as he can before finally opening his mouth. “I... I’m sorry for what I said.”

That catches his dad’s attention by the way the man’s eyes snap to Stiles’ face. John’s expression is guarded and his skin tone isn’t its normal colour either. But he isn’t trying to avoid the conversation, so Stiles takes this as a good sign.

“I was... rude. And out of line. Way out of line. Like, it was insulting and- Whatever. That’s not the point,” Stiles says, nervousness getting the best of him. He wets his lips before continuing. “So, yeah. We definitely both have serious issues and it was shitty of me to bring it that way and I’m also the biggest jerk because I used it to my own advantage.”

John sighs and rubs his face.

Stiles doesn’t like the silence that follows. “I’m really sorry. I swear, I’m never going to say anything like that ever again. Never going to mention... whatever. Just... Please don’t shut me out? I don’t like it. You’re the most important person to me and... it really hurts when you take your distance.”

John looks at everything that isn’t his son. His _son_ , Jesus Christ... He tries to find something to say. The responsible thing to say, but what can he possibly tell at this point? They’ve hid those feelings for quite some time now and it didn’t work. The attraction is still there. Maybe it’s past time they be completely honest.

So John settles his eyes plainly on the boy in front of him. He lets down the last of his guard, wanting Stiles to see how _lost_ he feels. “What _am_ I supposed to do, Stiles? Because nothing you said is... is wrong,” he chokes on that, so, so ashamed. “And that’s a big problem. I can’t encourage this. It’s just not done, kiddo.”

Stiles nods at him and he can’t help the hurt from appearing on his face. It hurts to be... well to be rejected. Because this is what’s happening. It’s sad because they both love each other. It’s plain as day that they totally do. But no amount of love can change the fact they’re father and son or that society doesn’t accept that.

It hurts more also because... with everything that happened in the last month, Stiles is beginning to see that everything isn’t as black and white as he thought. Society severs things into two categories: good and evil. It’s bad to kill someone, to steal or to manipulate. It’s good to help someone, to be polite and to be truthful.

But Stiles has seen people helping others to hurt someone (like kidnapping his dad). Gerard is the most polite bastard and he’s evil as hell. And, fuck! Stiles killed Kate. Does that make him a bad person? He doesn’t think so. He didn’t do it to be evil or for the greater good. No. He did it to survive. It’s as simple as that. Maybe he felt awful at first for killing someone else, but once he realised how grey everything is... He didn’t feel too awful anymore. And he had to change his view on things he realises, from what society dictates to his own vision of things, because he knows he’d go crazy. It amazes Stiles to see how little it affected Scott...

Anyway. It’s just... Stiles is starting to not care what everyone _thinks_ he should do because it’s not necessarily right. It felt like a punch having his dad ignore him. It felt _wrong_. Doesn’t that matter more? Shouldn’t Stiles do what starts to feel right?

However, it’s not only about what Stiles feels. John has to be alright with it too and, clearly, he’s not. So Stiles keeps his mouth shut.

John takes a deep breath. “Stiles, I think... I think we should both go into consultation. It has been going on for too long already and... I think that’s what’s best.”

Okay... okay. Jesus fucking Christ, alright. Stiles is not okay with that at all. He decides that he’s putting his foot down on that one. There’s no way in hell he’s going to spill everything to a perfect stranger that doesn’t understand. Nope.

“Look,” he starts, sure of himself. “I understand that it’s not a comfortable situation and I get that nothing can be done about it. I know I’m also more than able to keep my hands and eyes to myself.”

John tries to cut Stiles, thinking this is not helping at all. “Stiles, this is serious!”

“Of course it is!” he says maybe a bit louder than necessary. “It’s just... I’m not going to meet and talk to someone that’s going to tell me I’m sick for having feelings for my dad, all right?”

John seems to be a bit stunned by this.

Stiles pushes. “I love you, okay?” he says, feeling so fucking relieved to say it out loud. “I really do and I’m not letting anyone try to kill those feelings just because _they_ think it’s wrong. I’ll be the judge of that. But I understand. I’m not going to act on it and I won’t even mention it. So, please, no consultation.”

John looks at Stiles, completely stunned. He never thought the kid would ever say those things in his face. He never thought... never mind. He tries to see if it really is okay not to consult and he honestly doesn’t have an answer.

He decides to wait and see. And, alright, maybe some part of John is selfish and doesn’t really want to consult anyway. “Okay... we’ll see. It’s okay for now.”

Stiles nods, sort of happy with how this conversation went. “Good.”

John slouches a bit in his chair, a bit overwhelmed. “Well, kiddo,” he starts as he closes his eyes for a second. He doesn’t know why he wants to say this. “You’ve grown quite a bit in the last few months. And you’re very brave. The bravest person I know.”

Stiles chuckles half-heartedly. “Yeah, well, we don’t really have a choice at that, right? We have to toughen up. So long as I can still watch my movies and play my games.”

John smiles at that. “Of course.”

After that, John doesn’t know what possesses him, but he straightens and slips his hand on the hospital bed to take Stiles’ in his. He marvels at the long fingers and the pale skin. The feeling of the palm against his, of the fingers twined with his own... It feels too good.

“Dad?” Stiles asks and his voice is different from usual. Huskier.

It makes John look at Stiles’ face. The pupils in his eyes are bigger and his mouth is parted. It makes... It makes John imagine some things he should leave alone. He doesn’t know why he did this.

“Sorry,” he says as he tries to pull back his hand.

Stiles doesn’t let him though. Not yet. He pulls his dad’s hand to his mouth, where he leaves a long lingering kiss, all the while keeping his eyes on John. _Then_ only he lets go.

And John drops his head, feeling his face reddening. He’s ashamed at how much he liked it. “Sorry, kiddo,” he repeats.

Stiles doesn’t say anything back, not sure what this means after the conversation they just had. It’s completely contradictory. He decides not to think too much about it though. So a change of subject is needed.

“Do you think we could call a nurse?” he asks, completely distracting his dad from what just happened. “My jaw hurts like a bitch.”

John seems to be a bit startled for a second before he composes himself. “Language,” he lightly scolds his son just as he pushes on a button for a nurse to come.

“Sorry,” Stiles says with a small smile. “It really hurts though. It feels like someone has been trying to drill holes in my face.”

John snorts. “Yeah well, it looks like it hurts too. The left side of your face has doubled in size.”

“Gah!” Stiles says as he tries to touch his face lightly. It hurts of course. “Ouch! Man, my beautiful face! How am I supposed to seduce all the cheerleaders now?”

John rolls his eyes, a bit exasperated. “There’re no cheerleaders in your school. Now stop moving and talking, maybe it’ll help you. God knows it’ll help me.”

Stiles smiles even though it’s starting to seriously hurt. “You like it when I talk too much.”

“Shut up,” John says as he settles himself comfortably on the chair and closes his eyes, like he’s about to take a nap.

Stiles laughs. He can’t help himself. It feels good to have settled this quarrel, even though he doesn’t get what he really wants. Now, there’s only Gerard left.


	23. Dishonoring Claudia

It’s the day Stiles’ mom died. Now, Stiles is a simple person, really. The day his mom died, well, of course, it’s a day he wants to spend thinking about her. He’s always sad when it comes and he honestly tries not to think about it the few days just before.

But like every year, instead of being at home quietly moping like he wants to, his grandparents on his mom’s side insist they come over for a great meal together, like it isn’t creepy at all. Needless to say, Stiles hates the event.

Still, Stiles and his dad are there every year, like good family members. Those are the only times he really sees his cousins, aunts and uncles and he can’t say he has a problem with that. Actually, it’s one time too many every year.

He actually kind of hates his cousins. The first reason is because they all have normal names unlike him. The second is that they all think they’re better than him because they’re older and they don’t babble like Stiles. The third, and most important, is because they always look at his dad with disdain. In fact, everyone looks at John that way and it pisses Stiles off. It always has.

So before leaving the house, Stiles packs his bag with his laptop, feeling a sick joy knowing it’ll annoy his family. When Stiles climbs in the car next to his dad, John gives a glance at the bag but doesn’t say anything. Stiles is pretty sure his dad kind of envies him for being able to defy the family like that without too much repercussion whereas John has to ‘behave’.

Once they park in front of his grandparents’ house, Stiles stays seated for a few moments with his dad like they always do on this day.

“Be nice,” John says.

Stiles scoffs. “Only if they’re nice to me.”

John sighs. “One day they’re not going to invite us anymore,” he urges.

Stiles gives an unimpressed look at his dad. “I sure hope so. What the heck do they think inviting us on the day mom died? Don’t they think we have the right to be all depressed on our own at home? It’s like they use the excuse of mom’s death to piss on our heads, I swear!”

“Stiles,” John says slowly and the warning is clear.

“Okay, okay. I’ll _try_ to be nice. I’ll probably only end up ignore them all though.”

John huffs out a laugh, which is good. It makes Stiles feel better about the whole deal.

They get out of the car and walk to the Majkowskis’ front door. John pushes on the bell right beside the door and the annoying ring of it makes Stiles tighten the grip on his bag. It also makes him want to go back to the car and drive back home, but then his grandmother opens the door rapidly, as if scared he _is_ going to leave.

“John! Zdzisław!” she says brightly with a huge smile. It makes Stiles shudder more than anything. She knows he wants to be called Stiles but she insists on calling him by his real name, which is just plain cruel. “Come on in!”

They do get inside (not that they have much choice) and she hugs them both briefly. It’s weird how the sent of her perfume always lingers a few seconds after she lets go. And annoying too.

She then leads them both to the living room where Stiles’ two aunts and uncles are with their children. Stiles doesn’t even bother greeting them, seeing as they’re all in a deep conversation anyway. Instead, he goes sit at his usual chair at the very back of the room.

He gets his laptop out of his bag and sets it on the tiny table right in front of him. He decides that if he’s going to lose a whole day and be bored out of his mind, than he might as well go through his notes about Gerard Argent’s _Plan to Conquer Beacon Hills_.

He quickly goes to the section about Jackson since this is the most important mystery as of right now. They have to figure out what the guy turned into. Clearly he’s not a werewolf, _even though Derek ‘forgot’ to mention he maimed the guy when it was time to say so_ , but Stiles can’t really say what he is.

He opens Google, his best friend, and sets himself to do some serious research... on supernatural creatures. Yep that’s what his life is reduced to.

Vampires and werewolves are the first creatures to appear on his screen, of course. And the information is wacky. Well, for werewolves anyway, so Stiles guesses that, if vampires exist (and he’s pretty sure they do!), then the information must be wrong also.

Gosh. Stiles should think about keeping some sort of... of bestiary. Like, he’ll put all the real information in a book (or a document on his computer most probably), and then he won’t have to look on Google.

Not to say that Google is not a great tool! Because it is! When you need what’s considered ‘real’ information anyway.

But Stiles is losing his focus. Which makes him think, did he take his pill this morning? ... He doesn’t think so, which explains why he’s now watching a video explaining the origins of lycanthropy.

... At least he’s still on the right subject.

But pills! Stiles thinks as he closes Youtube. Pills are a good starting point too. Clearly, Stiles isn’t going to find any information on what type of creature Jackson has turned into, so why not search the pills Gerard is taking?

Good idea, good idea. Google will even be able to be a real help! And, okay, maybe Stiles knows what he has to look for because _maybe_ he knows the exact name of the pill he’s looking for. It’s not his fault if he got sent to the principal’s office exactly when the man wasn’t there yesterday. Stiles couldn’t let the opportunity slip from his fingers. He had to look around.

So, with how precise his search is, Stiles doesn’t have to look too far to find some important piece of info. Because the pills Gerard is taking? They’re supplements for people with cancer.

Gerard is dying. It’s clearly important information, but what does it really mean? Does it mean that he simply doesn’t have anything left to lose? Somehow, Stiles doubts it a bit. Gerard is too cautious right now and he takes his time to do things right even though he doesn’t have too much of that. Does it mean that he’s desperate? Is it possible that on top of wanting to have his revenge, he wants to find a remedy? Stiles knows that being bitten by a werewolf cured Scott’s asthma. So why not cancer?

... The plot is thickening and Stiles doesn’t like that at all. The old geezer is multitasking.

Stiles writes the information in his document, knowing he has to show his new find to the pack as soon as he can get out of here. Which, sadly, isn’t going to be too soon.

It makes Stiles sigh and he feels like bashing his head on the small table when he sees his grandmother walking towards him.

“Are you thirsty, Zdzisław?” she asks brightly.

“No, I’m fine,” he says as he closes his laptop. There is, after all, a limit to how rude he can be.

“Are you sure? I have some lemonade. I made it myself this morning,” she pushes.

Stiles feels his shoulders sagging. His grandmother isn’t a bad person, really. But she’s... Stiles doesn’t really know. She’s not the type of person he gets along with, he guesses. And... she’s not really kind with his dad. She’s always nice and she looks so sweet. Until her eyes fall on John. Then, the sweetness turns sour.

“I am.”

His grandmother looks a bit disappointed, like Stiles should _always_ be thirsty. “Oh... okay then. So what is going on with you? Are your grades good? Do you have a girlfriend?”

... Okay, now Stiles feels bad. Clearly, she does care. In her own special way, but still. “I’m fine. Nothing special.” Ha! If only... “Grades are good and I don’t have a girlfriend.”

She gives a look at Stiles like she pities him. “Don’t be so down. You’re just a late bloomer. Girls are going to look at you in a few years, I promise!”

Stiles doesn’t know where she got the idea that the fact that girls aren’t falling at his feet depresses him. And it’s kind of funny, in a sad way, that she just said he’s nothing special to look at. He’s sure this is not what she meant, but still. She probably remembers when Aaron, Stiles’ cousin, was fifteen and already tall and ripped (and dumb as a brick, but that doesn’t really matter does it? Pff!)

Anyway. The conversation is just painfully awkward and Stiles just prays something is going to interrupt this discussion.

He’s surprised when something _does_ happen to stop his grandmother from asking other questions. He hears a chair clattering on the floor and silence falls in the living room as every eyes turn on John.

The man is standing up, clutching his phone in his hand and he looks awfully white. Stiles doesn’t even think about it, he just quickly walks to his dad, a bit scared. What happened now?

“Stiles, we have to go home,” his dad says through gritted teeth as he puts his cellphone in his back pocket.

Stiles doesn’t ask any question, knowing that John means business when he gets this look on his face. He simply gathers his laptop and bag. They both don’t say anything as they leave the Majkowski house.

John drives as quickly as he can without getting a ticket and he still doesn’t say anything, which is starting to worry Stiles.

He’s about to ask what’s going on, but then John turns the car and Stiles _sees_ what’s going on.

The firefighters are in front of their home and though the house looks kind of okay, it’s impossible to miss the huge hole on the second floor where his mom’s room used to be. Stiles can even notice from where he is that the whole room is completely black, burned to the point that nothing was left untouched by the flames.

But just his mom’s room. On the day his mom died.

Stiles feels like someone reached into his gut and tugged everything out. He feels empty and it _hurts_. How could someone take everything he has left of his mom? He feels defeated as his dad parks the car just in front of their house.

It’s just... why? Why is Gerard such a bastard? Why does he push like that? What does he gain from destroying people like that?

Stiles suddenly feels angry. So angry. Clearly Gerard is trying to play with fire and Stiles... Stiles isn’t going to let the old man play him like that. He’ll find a solution and he’s going to put the bastard down.

It’s just a good thing that his dad is there, keeping a hand on Stiles’ neck, grounding him, because if he wasn’t... Stiles doesn’t know what he would have done.


	24. Taking a Stand

Stiles barges in Derek’s apartment. He doesn’t knock first, oh no. He simply opens the door, too angry to care about manners.

On any normal day, he would find it funny to see all the werewolves in the living room surprised by his appearance. But then today isn’t a normal day and he doesn’t give a damn.

“We need to do something about Gerard,” he says to Derek, Peter, Boyd and Isaac. Stiles doesn’t know where Scott and Erica are, but they need to come right now. They have to make a plan together while Stiles is sure that his dad is still surrounded enough at his job to be safe. “Call Scott and Erica.”

Stiles must have looked convincing enough because Derek doesn’t even ask a question. He simply takes his phone and dials immediately while Boyd and Isaac both look like they’re a bit unsure. Peter just stands up from the couch and joins Stiles, who is still standing in the entry.

“You don’t look okay. What happened?” he asks, worried.

It’s not an expression Stiles is used to seeing on the man. Peter is either smug or cunning. But worried? It makes a small smile appear on his face. “Gerard burned down my mom’s room. And it’s the day she died, so...”

Stiles hears four gasps of horror before Derek appears in front of him also. “Are... are you going to be okay?” he asks lamely.

Stiles shrugs. One day he’ll be, but now? Now he’s not okay and he won’t be until this is taken care of. “We have to get rid of Gerard. We’re letting him hurt us and it has to stop.”

All the guys nod at him without saying much of anything. It makes Stiles sigh, but whatever. He’s just happy when he hears someone knocking on the door and finds the two people missing to the pack have just arrived.

They all migrate to the living room where they all sit down comfortably, whether on the couch or on added chairs. Stiles is the only one that stays up since he feels like he has to move. It’s like his skin is crawling with bugs and he can’t even _think_ about sitting down.

“Okay,” he says when everyone has settled down. “So, Gerard is getting crazier, like I just said he burned down part of my house, and I think I know why.”

Stiles takes the time to look at everyone, assuring himself that they’re all paying attention. Of course they are. “I looked at the pills he’s taking and I found out that he has cancer. If I’m to take a bet, I’d say that it’s terminal.”

The youngest members of the pack look surprised (except Boyd). Derek doesn’t have any reaction while Peter nods with a pensive expression on his face.

“That would make sense. The man smells like chemicals all the time,” Peter says. “You think Gerard is after the bite?”

Stiles starts pacing in the cramped living room. “It’s likely. We definitely have to include this in our theory. And...” Stiles says just before passing a hand through his hair in frustration. “We have to do something. We have to stop just sitting around, waiting for something to happen!”

The reactions to Stiles exclamation are vast among the little group. It goes from Scott’s round innocent eyes, to Boyd’s impassiveness to Derek’s strong determination.

“What do you suggests?” the alpha asks stiffly, like it’s awkward to ask someone younger than him about a strategy but like Stiles’ opinion matters.

Not that Stiles would wait for his turn to talk anyway. “Well, clearly trying to be subtle isn’t helping us at all. I think we should try to stop hiding and just ask questions to the right people. We should definitely go see Jackson and ask him what he knows,” Stiles says and then he takes a deep breath, preparing himself to the fight he’s sure to have at his next suggestion. “I also think we should take our head out of our asses and pay a visit to Chris Argent.”

Derek snarls very loudly, which is completely normal though annoying. Scott looks like he has bitten a lemon while Isaac looks like he’s trying to get smaller. Peter simply looks displeased.

“We aren’t going to look for Chris Argent!” Derek says in his alpha voice, making every single one of his wolves surrender to his power, but it doesn’t do anything to Stiles.

Except making him even more frustrated. “Derek! I don’t have time for your shit!” Stiles yells. He doesn’t have any patience left. They have been under this stress since the beginning of the school year and they still haven’t done anything about it. Partly because no one can agree on anything.

“Chris isn’t my favorite person on Earth,” Stiles continues. “However, as much of a pain in the ass as he is, he _does_ follow the code. If we can get him in our corner, that’s going to be an ally Gerard isn’t going to see. Having him is going to help us so much. So stop being an idiot and think rationally! Kate is gone and the last ‘poison’ left in the family is Gerard.”

Derek glares at Stiles after the outburst, but the teen doesn’t back down. Stiles is _not_ going to let the problem at hand progress any further and that means putting some sense into the alpha’s head.

“Stiles has a point,” Peter says softly with a smirk on his face, like he enjoys the interaction in front of him.

Derek then breaks the eye contact with Stiles and his face is definitely redder than it should be. Stiles doesn’t even want to delve on the reason why Derek always backs down with him if Stiles insists enough. Derek definitely has a soft spot for him and Stiles honestly doesn’t want to think about it. Just as long as Stiles gets what he wants.

“Fine,” Derek finally says through gritted teeth. “I’ll go and talk to him.”

Peter laughs at that, startling almost everyone in the room. “I don’t think so, nephew. I’ll go with Stiles. They won’t do something with a human near and I won’t have my judgement clouded by my emotions.”

Derek growls a bit but doesn’t say anything. This is as good an agreement as you get with him.

Good enough. “Okay, and about Jackson,” Stiles starts. “I think Scott and Erica should question him.”

“What? Why?” Scott asks immediately, alarmed.

Stiles tries not to roll his eyes at his friend. “You because Jackson is targeting you and that means he’s probably going to let something slip and Erica because she’s tough as shit.”

“Damn right,” is her smug answer with a flip of her hair.

Stiles nods, happy that people are finally getting on board with the plan. “Good. And this is all taking place tomorrow, all right? At lunch period. We have to do this as fast as possible. I’m sure Gerard is starting to feel scared that his time is counted, and this means our time is counted also.”

Everyone nods and Stiles feels like he can finally breathe a bit easier since he came to his burned house. He just needed to give a little push for the pack to finally move.

He’s about to leave but everyone takes the time to give him a hug. It might be a bit weird just like that. Stiles knows that werewolves are kind of big on physical contact, he has seen it on multiple occasions, but they never gave him any of that attention.

So it’s kind of weird, but it’s also nice because Stiles feels like he’s surrounded, like he isn’t alone in this. Even Boyd, who just gives him a pat on the shoulder, succeeds in making him feel safe.


	25. The Gun Shop

As soon as the lunch bell rings the next day, Stiles stuffs his books into his backpack and runs out of the classroom. Someone might tell him to slow down, but he isn’t listening. He has a mission today. A very important one and if Scott and Erica remember theirs, they’re going to get on it too.

So Stiles runs until he gets into the parking lot. There, he fishes out his keys from his pocket and jumps into his Jeep, already feeling every second falling away. He seriously can’t come back to school late because that’ll mean a visit to the principal’s office and... yeah. We get the picture.

Stiles drives out into the streets. He has to make a few turns before he gets to his destination. Or close to it anyway. He parks the Jeep a few blocks away from the police station, knowing Peter is on babysitting duty. It barely takes a second before the passenger door opens.

It makes Stiles jump in his seat because, instead of simply walking to the car like a normal person, Peter crept around the Jeep just to scare Stiles.

“Ha ha. Very funny, Peter. You’re lucky I need your smart brain because I would ditch you if I could,” Stiles says to the man as Peter closes the door with a laugh.

“I’m too charming. I don’t think you really would follow on your threat.”

Stiles rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything else. He simply drives to the gun shop where Chris works. The plan in meeting the guy on a lunch period was to avoid seeing Victoria and Allison, but now Stiles is wondering if meeting him in a _gun shop_ is the best idea he has had.

Stiles tells his worries to the werewolf with a lot of exaggeration, but the man ignores him.

“Park the car behind the shop,” Peter says as they finally get to the shop.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, just does as asked. Once the car is parked nicely, they both get out of the Jeep.

“Let’s see how this goes,” Stiles says, getting nervous.

Peter simply nods as they walk to the front of the shop. Stiles opens the door and he hears a little bell signifying their entrance. For some reason, it makes him even more nervous, feeling like all eyes are on them.

Once inside, they go to the front desk and it doesn’t take long before Chris appears from the back of his shop.

“M. Stilinski. M. Hale,” Chris says impassively. He doesn’t even look surprised to see them there though he has to be. “There’s not much I can do for you, unless, of course, you have a permit to carry a gun, which I highly doubt.”

“We need to talk to you about your father,” Stiles says, diving into this mess.

There’s barely a change of attitude from Chris, but it’s still there. The slight crisp of his jaw is noticeable and Stiles _hopes_ it’s a good sign.

“Lets go to the back-store,” Chris finally says before going to the front and locking the door to his shop. He even turns the sign to indicate that he’s closed for now.

After that, they all go behind the counter and, led by Chris, they arrive in the back-store. The room is filled with hundreds of boxes on multiple shelves, to the point that it’s almost stifling. The very back is different though. It’s actually kind of cozy since it’s open with comfortable chairs and a large table.

They sit down and, though they are very comfortable, there’s no way around it. It’s awkward as hell. Chris is all tensed up, like always, and he looks like he’s plotting all the possible ways to kill them. Or maybe just the werewolf. Stiles isn’t too sure. Peter, however, looks like he enjoys the shit out of this meeting. He has this huge grin on his face and he’s sitting like he owns the place.

When he’s in front of a hunter.

And surrounded by guns.

Stiles resents his life right now. But he doesn’t let the situation get the best of him. He clears his throat before delving into the subject. “Okay... So it’s no secret that we all hate each other... well, not everyone, but whatever. I think that we have a problem and we could potentially... need your help. And, honestly, I think you’re going to think that it’s a problem for you too,” he says, trying very hard not to sound like a nerdy seventeen year old boy trying to save his own skin. Stiles isn’t sure that he’s succeeding however.

Chris simply raises an eyebrow and, somehow, Stiles understand that it isn’t in surprise. It’s in annoyance, like he thinks that Stiles is babbling and not getting to the point.

Peter, of course, isn’t of any help, the bastard.

Stiles sighs, knowing there’s no easy way to break this. “Okay, well, Chris, your father is a... well, let’s say threat. Because he’s totally threatening us.”

Chris crosses his arms and Stiles knows he’s losing the man. Geez, he hasn’t even started talking about the heavy stuff! Chris isn’t the most patient person.

Stiles flails in his seat to capture Chris attention. “Wait, wait before saying anything! Look, I know the relationship between Argents and Hale isn’t good, but please hear me out!”

Chris rubs the bridge of his nose, like he can’t believe he’s wasting his time with Stiles but he nods after letting his hand fall back.

Stiles swallows, freaking scared of Chris Argent. And, still, Peter doesn’t say a freaking thing. It’s like this isn’t worth his time. “So... We all understand that you would be angry about... you know... Kate’s death.”

Chris’s jaw tightens and for a brief second, the impassiveness in his eyes changes to fury, before settling back again. Peter seems to get a kick out of it because Stiles hears him letting out a faint noise that means he finds the situation funny. Fortunately, Chris doesn’t notice.

“She’s no sister of mine,” Chris says through gritted teeth and...

... Stiles decides to take this as a good sign. If Chris isn’t too angry that Kate is gone, it’s going to be way easier. “... Okay. Anyway, your father is not really happy with us and he has been threatening us for quite some time and... honestly, it has to stop.”

Chris is quite bright because he immediately knows what Stiles is referring to. “Are you talking about Sheriff Stilinski getting kidnapped and your burned house?”

It’s now Stiles’ turn to grit his teeth because, clearly, Chris is very sceptical. He talks about this like he thinks Stiles is imagining things. Stiles feels the now normal surge of anger burning in his stomach but he tries to quell it down.

“My dad escaped way too easily from his attackers and we found a shard of _silver_ planted in his skin, right over his heart. And it was only my mom’s room that got burned down on the exact day she died. Aren’t those incredible coincidences?”

Chris is back to crossing his arms and there’s now a look of utter boredom on his face. “Stiles, I’m very sorry this happened to you, but I think you’re far-fetching. There’s a code and my father follows it like every hunter. He would never do this, especially not to a human, even if they’re a member of a pack.”

Stiles grips the side of his chair in anger. How is it possible that Chris hasn’t noticed Gerard is totally crazy?

He’s about to say something back, try to convince the hunter, but that’s when Peter jumps to his feet.

“Alright, I think we’re done here.”

“Wha-what?” Stiles asks in surprise. They are _not_ done! They haven’t convinced Chris at all!

But Peter is already pulling Stiles by the elbow and stirring him towards the exit of the back-store and Stiles can do nothing else but follow.

“It was fun talking with you, Chris!” the werewolf says with a big smirk. “I’m just going to say this before we go, because you must be wondering _why_ Stiles seems to be the target. So here it is: he’s the one that killed Kate.”

Stiles feels himself going completely white. Sure, he’s made his peace with his part in Kate’s death but... it’s something else to admit to people, _especially the victim’s brother_ , that he was the one that pulled the trigger.

Chris eyes open in surprise, like he never thought this was a possibility before cutting the emotion from his expression.

Stiles is really happy when Peter finally pulls him out of Chris’ eyesight. And if the werewolf has to break the lock to get out of the shop... well, Stiles just hopes they’re not going to meet the hunter any time soon.

They both walk to his Jeep when Stiles starts to protest. “Why are we leaving?” he asks Peter. “We haven’t convinced him at all!”

Peter smirks at his younger friend. “That’s because you haven’t got a good nose.”

“What?” Stiles asks as he pulls out his keys.

Peter shrugs. “Chris is good at hiding his emotions from his face, but he can’t fool my nose. When you said you think Gerard is behind everything, Chris started smelling desperate. He knows something is wrong. He’s very good at ignoring issues if he doesn’t see the whole picture, but now we’ve set doubt inside his mind. Believe me, he’s going to investigate on his own and if he thinks we need to know something, he’s going to reach us.”

Stiles decides to believe Peter. The man should know in any case. “Okay, now the next thing we need is-”

Stiles is cut when he hears the siren of a police car and he internally groans as he turns around.

Yep, that’s his dad in the cruiser, looking mad as hell. And, of course, Stiles is parked at the back of a gun shop. This is going to be _bad_.


	26. No More Lies

John was patrolling around town, which is kind of normal when everything is peaceful and, honestly, he didn’t mind after the Sunday he just had. However, things didn’t stay peaceful. Well, not in his mind anyway.

Because when he passed in front of the gun shop, he saw a glimpse of a blue Jeep. And now, John isn’t stupid. Neither does he believe in coincidences. He hasn’t ever seen any other blue Jeep around Beacon Hills and Stiles is into shady stuff. It isn’t too hard to draw a conclusion with those two elements.

Clearly Stiles is in the gun shop. While he’s supposed to be at school. He’s in a _gun shop_... John doesn’t like this one bit. He feels... he feels... betrayed. And angry.

So he parks the car where Stiles won’t see him and he waits for his son to come out. Fortunately, it doesn’t take long. John has the impression that if he’d had to wait more then ten minutes, he would have just entered the shop and pulled out the teen by the ear if he had to.

But Stiles gets out with that same man, that Peter, and it makes John angrier. What if he’s the one putting Stiles into all this trouble?

He puts the siren on and drives just as Stiles and Peter enter the parking lot. Stiles turns around and he immediately recognises John. It’s easy to tell by the way his eyes pop open in surprise or by the way his face loses all its colour.

John doesn’t waste any time getting out of the cruiser.

“Dad!,” Stiles says, looking panicked as hell. “Um... look, everything’s okay-”

John doesn’t have the patience for more lies though and so he glares at his son, effectively shutting him up. John _knows_ Stiles is here because of what happened yesterday. Why the heck would he try to get a gun? Stiles should know better than that!

“Get in the car,” he says through gritted teeth at the teen.

Stiles is stubborn however. He sighs at the order. “Gosh, dad. Seriously, we just had to talk to someone.”

“I said get in the car,” John repeats sternly.

That’s when Peter finally opens his mouth and John definitely doesn’t like the cocky bastard. He hates his smug smile and the intelligent glint in the man’s eyes. He hates the easy drawl and this ‘I’m better than everyone else’ vibe.

“Sheriff, listen to your son,” Peter says and John just snaps.

He takes hold of Stiles’ arm and he pulls the teen behind him before pointing a finger at the man’s chest. “You get the FUCK away from my son, do you hear me?!” he yells, satisfied to see Peter jump in surprise. “I don’t know what you dragged him into, but you’re going to back the _fuck_ away!”

John feels his son trying to squirm out of the hold, but he readjusts his grip, making damn sure Stiles isn’t going anywhere.

“If I ever see you even close to Stiles, I’m going to arrest you, Hale. I don’t care if it’s illegal, but you’re going to be behind bars. Am I being clear?”

Peter smirks, likes he’s amused, but he raises his hands in surrender. “Very clear, sheriff.”

The man then makes a salute with his hand before running away. And somehow, even though he’s the one running, John feels like Peter has the upper hand.

This leaves him alone with Stiles. John suddenly feels awfully tired. He thought he would scold Stiles. He thought he’d get the teen to confess everything, because John... John _loves_ him. He would do anything for him, but he knows he’s only going to get lies and platitudes. He knows Stiles isn’t going to let him help. So he rubs his face in aggravation before turning around to face his son.

Stiles looks like he’s scared. His face is still whiter than it should be and his eyes are big, filled with worry. He just stands there, wondering what his dad is going to do or say.

And John... well he doesn’t want to deal with this. Not right now. Later. After he has had enough time to think.

“Okay, kiddo,” he says and his voice _sounds_ tired. “Get into your Jeep, I’m going to follow you to school.”

Stiles blinks at him. “Uh... what? Didn’t you want to... like... bring me in or something?”

John sighs. “I can’t deal with this, Stiles. Let me think, just... ugh,” he mutters before hanging his head in defeat. Gosh... what is he supposed to do? Can’t _someone_ just tell him what to do?!

“D-dad?” Stiles asks, uncertain and, somehow, it feels too much.

John hides his face in his hands because, at this point, it’s either that or start screaming hysterically. John can’t take this anymore. He can’t! He has been patient for months, he has asked Stiles multiple times to tell him what’s going on and still, the kid won’t let him in!

_What the fuck is he supposed to do?_

***

Stiles approaches his dad slowly. He has been calling out his name for a few minutes now and he hasn’t answered. His dad is standing there, his face in his hands and he just... breathes. He breathes very slowly, like he’s trying to hold it together.

Stiles puts a hand on John’s arm and the man jerks a bit, but he doesn’t move otherwise. So Stiles puts his other hand on the other arm and he gently grips his dad’s triceps, getting even closer.

“Hey, dad, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks, regretting it as he says it. Because, honestly, what is _not_ wrong?

John definitely has the same train of thoughts because he jumps on the stupid question. “I get kidnapped, our house gets burned down and I find you in a gun shop. I ask you questions and promise you my help. But you lie to me, Stiles! We already went over this and... and it’s killing me, kiddo. I can’t take another lie.”

Stiles hears the anguish in the words and takes John into a hug without a thought. He takes the man into his arms and he just now realises that they’re the same height. Stiles can just bury his face in his dad’s neck without having to stretch. It feels right to have John in his arms. It feels right to comfort him too. John must also think the same because he doesn’t try to get out of the hug. Instead, he grips his son as he continues to speak on the teen’s cheek.

“I just... I can’t. So I’m taking you to school and then... then I guess we’ll talk once we come home.”

“Okay,” Stiles agrees as he rubs his dad’s back in circles soothingly.

Stiles doesn’t know how long they stay like that. A few minutes that’s for sure and Stiles hasn’t ever felt this... comfortable, this peaceful. And it’s funny because he’s not in a situation where he _should_ feel that way. He should be scared and stressed. But it’s _right_.

When they finally let go, Stiles is sure John kissed him on the cheek before doing so, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

John clears his throat. “We uh... we should get you to school...”

Stiles nods, still a bit lost in the feeling. “Yeah...”

They both turn to their respective cars and they both drive to the high school. Stiles’ thoughts are all over the place, but he comes to a conclusion.

He doesn’t like seeing his dad like that. He doesn’t want John to feel like... like a failure or something. He doesn’t want to disappoint the man anymore. And so maybe, _maybe_ , it is time to give John the truth...


	27. Waiting for the Truth

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Stiles doesn’t care about any of his classes. The only thing that keeps his attention is the report Scott and Erica give him at the end of the day as they find themselves standing in the parking lot.

Apparently, either Jackson is the best actor in the whole world, or he doesn’t know anything.

“It’s weird,” Erica says as she licks the hell out of a lollipop. “Jackson... I think he’s scared. It’s like he knows something is going on but he doesn’t know what.”

Stiles is surprised at that. “What do you mean?”

That’s when Scott jumps in. “Jackson knows about werewolves, dude!”

“Yeah... ?” Stiles says slowly. “I sure hopes he does, he asked Derek to maim him.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “I think what Scott meant to say is that Jackson knows some creatures exist and that the guy probably suspects that something supernatural is happening to him.”

Stiles ponders this over. “Hmm... And knowing him, he’s not going to outright say that he needs help.”

Erica nods at him and he curses.

“Okay... well thanks guys. I’ll keep that in mind and... I guess we’ll try to meet tomorrow evening or something.”

They all say goodbye to each other and then they go their separate ways. Stiles walks to his Jeep and proceeds to drive out of the school.

The drive back home is uneventful. It’s almost peaceful, really. Stiles sings to the radio and he tries to just ignore everything that’s going on for the moment. He tries to just enjoy the car ride. Of course, he reaches his home way too soon and the tarp over the hole that is his mom’s room is a painful reminder that he’s still in deep shit.

Stiles sighs as he gets out of his Jeep. He unlocks the front door, goes inside his house and removes his shoes before dropping his school bag in the closet. After that, he goes to the kitchen and, without losing a second (he knows that if he takes his time, he’s going to chicken out), he looks at his dad’s schedule.

John is supposed to finish work at nine pm tonight... damn. There’s a part of Stiles that’s happy his dad isn’t going to be home for a while. Honestly, he dreads having this conversation he’s supposed to have with the man. The other part though... the other part remembers the almost-not-there-kiss on his cheek. It wants John to be there and Stiles is kind of tired of keeping his secrets.

He has to cough up the truth. Stiles knows it. If he doesn’t want to turn his dad stir crazy with him, he has to be honest... just as soon as he gets a werewolf to help him. Because there’s no way Stiles is saying anything without proof. Maybe he can get his dad to come with him to Derek’s apartment tomorrow evening?

.... Yep, yep. Something like that.

Anyway, Stiles pushes the thought away from his mind. For now. He has a few hours to kill and he’s good at ignoring things for his own sanity, which is what he’s going to do for a while. So he throws a bag of popcorn in the microwave before going to the living room.

He sits down in front of the shelves full of DVDs. He looks at all the titles and he tries to choose which movie he’s going to watch. Maybe Iron Man? Tony Stark is funny as hell. Or maybe something like Ghostbusters. Then, he could laugh at the special effects...

Stiles finds what he wants to watch though when his eyes fall on the Star Wars movies. That is what he needs. It’s going to be long as hell and he won’t even have time to finish them before his dad comes back.

So he puts the DVD in the player (yes, he has bought the DVDs) just as the microwave dings. He goes back to the kitchen where he puts the popcorn in a bowl. He just has the time to put some extra butter in it before he runs in the living room, right when the movie starts. Stiles sits down on the couch and sets himself for a couple of hours of lasers and buttery goodness.

Stiles is surprised to find that he gets sleepy halfway through the first movie. He forces his eyes open however and he puts the second movie on stubbornly. He loses the battle barely a few minutes into the story as his eyes shut by themselves.

***

Stiles wakes up abruptly when he hears the front door opening. He looks around to see that it’s dark out and that the movie is playing the credits. Jesus. He was out for quite some time. More than he wanted, truth be told.

He sees his dad poking his head in the living room, looking curiously at his son.

“Hey, kiddo... fell asleep?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says around a huge yawn. “Gosh. I was really tired.”

John smiles thinly. “Yeah, I can see that. Did you eat?”

Stiles shakes his head.

John pulls up his hand, holding a paper bag. “We can share then,” he says as he leaves the living room to the kitchen.

Stiles doesn’t hesitate before following. “You know, you shouldn’t eat so much junk food. It’s bad for your health. You could also get fat,” he says jokingly, knowing his dad still has an impressive six pack. He might have looked a bit more than he should have.

John huffs. “Sure, kiddo. Sure.”

Stiles gets out some plates from the cupboards as his dad gets out the two burgers and the mountain of curly fries from the paper bag. Stiles is about to put the plates on the table when he sees the amount of food.

“Woah, did you... I thought I’d just get a few fries.”

John shrugs. “I thought that with a teen at home, I could buy a bit more,” he says as he gives Stiles his own hamburger.

Stiles puts the plates down and he inspects his burger, seeing that his dad had asked for all the extras Stiles likes to have with the meal. There are tomatoes, lettuce, onions, pickles, bacon, cheese, olives (yes, fucking olives) and mushrooms. It’s the perfect burger.

“Thanks,” he mumbles as he puts some of the curly fries in his plate.

John briefly puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder in answer before sitting down in front of the teen. They eat in silence as they appreciate the juicy goodness in their hands.

It doesn’t take long before the food is gone. Both of them clearly were really hungry.

“Thanks,” Stiles repeats, feeling like it’s not enough. Like this isn’t only about a stupid meal.

John sighs, looking tired before running his hand over his face. “You’re welcome.”

Stiles fidgets a bit, not sure how to react in this stillness. “Um... are we supposed to have the conversation now?” he asks shyly.

John nods but he doesn’t say anything.

It makes Stiles more than a bit uneasy. “Okay... Uh, what did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t... I don’t know, Stiles. What are you going to talk to _me_ about?”

Stiles swallows painfully before tentatively covering his dad’s hand with his own. When John doesn’t move, Stiles takes this as a good sign. “Look... I know I’ve been kind of hard to live with recently and that you hate it when I lie, and I’m sorry, okay? I really am.”

John slowly examines his son’s face, finding only honesty in there. “Well... good to know you notice when you’re being difficult.”

Stiles takes a chance and he laces his fingers with John’s. He knows he promised to keep his hands and eyes to himself a few weeks ago but... he can’t make himself stop. “Yeah, I guess... Anyway, I want you to know that I _do_ want to tell you what’s going on.”

John is surprised, so surprised that he doesn’t even try to remove his hand when the touching becomes a bit less appropriate. He’s surprised at the honesty, the lack of lies, and in truth, he might not want to take back his hand. “Really?” he asks. “You’ll explain everything?”

Stiles nods. “I promise. I just... I just need proof with me, okay? Because what I need to tell you is pretty much out there. So... will you wait to tomorrow?”

John nods immediately. He feels _so_ relieved. So much so that he squeezes Stiles hand, ignoring the part of himself that says he’s actually encouraging the kid to do more. He’s about to say something, tell him how happy he is that Stiles will finally open up, but then there’s a strange noise that’s completely out of place.

“Is that... ?” John says, wondering how he could possibly hear a wolf howl this _close_ to his house when there aren’t any wolves in this state.

Stiles looks at the window, alarmed. He recognizes Peter’s howl and he knows that the werewolf wouldn’t give himself away like that if something wasn’t wrong. And something is definitely wrong.

He jumps from his seat and makes a move to keep silent. That’s when he hears something... like claws dragging against the walls on the exterior of the house. Something is crawling around and it’s big.

“Get your gun,” he tells his dad as he walks as quietly as he can to the entrance, where he keeps his baseball bat.

His dad follows as quietly, thank God, though he questions his son. “Why? What’s going on?”

Stiles opens the closet, cringing when the door creaks all the way. “We have something crawling around and it’s nasty for sure. Just... do as I do, okay?” he says as he takes hold of his baseball bat.

John clearly doesn’t like this. He seems upset, but he does get his gun (which is also in the closet) and he removes the safety before looking around the entrance for any threats.

Stiles tries to think quickly where they would be safest in the house. Sure, the basement would seem to be a good idea because it’s harder to come inside, but then, Stiles is pretty sure that one locked door isn’t going to stop whatever that creature is from breaking in. Plus, they’d be stuck there afterwards and it would be harder for the rescue team (that’s the pack) to help them. So not the basement.

“We’re going to go upstairs in my room, okay?” he whispers as softly as he can to his dad.

John makes a weird face, clearly not thinking this is the best idea, but Stiles doesn’t let him have a choice. He grabs his dad by the hand and he pulls him towards the stairs. Hopefully, the creature will think that they are going to stay on the first floor. And if it’s not the case... well, there’s a tree just in front of Stiles window, so it won’t be too hard to leave.

They climb the stairs as quietly as they can and Stiles hates, _hates_ that he feels (and probably sounds) like he has the grace of a drunk elephant. Everything creaks and Stiles is sure that the creature, who is most probably Jackson by the way, can _hear_ everything.

Once up, they walk in the corridor, but as Stiles opens the door to his room, the one to his mom’s room bursts open and some... some giant lizard jumps out of it.

Panic seizes Stiles, but used to the feeling (kind of), it doesn’t stop him. He quickly walks to lizard man and he takes a swing.

The timing is bad though, which is totally understandable since Stiles is scared _shitless_. Lizard jumps in the air and somehow catches himself on the ceiling with his hands and feet. It’s creepy, so creepy, like a spider and every creature that’s disgusting, making Stiles gulp.

Lizard tries to swipe his claws at Stiles face, but Stiles slips on absolutely nothing (thank God for his two left feet) and so the creature misses by a large margin.

That’s when John jumps into the fight. He shoots at the lizard man without pausing once, hitting him in the chest multiple times. The most it does though is annoy the damn thing. The lizard hisses, making every hair stand up on Stiles’ skin at how wrong it sounds. And, sure, lizard man does back away a bit from the pain, meaning Stiles has the time to stand up and go join his dad, but then the gun clicks, indicating that there isn’t any bullet left, which is terrifying.

Still, Stiles prepares himself to hit the creature with his bat as he hears John curse quite rapidly, but that’s when Derek finally arrives.

The alpha growls loudly at the lizard and the creature hisses back, but when Derek advances on him, the lizard man backs off. Derek keeps charging forward until he disappears with Lizard in Claudia’s room and then just out of the house by the sound of it.

Stiles turns around slowly after a few seconds of nothingness.

John is still pointing his gun in front of him, like frozen. He barely breathes actually. “What the fuck was that?” he asks in a whisper.

“That’s... That’s what my life has turned into,” Stiles finally answers, hating that statement.

Apparently, the explanations are going to happen today instead of tomorrow.


	28. Revealing

Stiles has his dad seated in the kitchen, a stunned Peter on the couch and a growly Derek watching over John. The situation isn’t ideal, but then, what can Stiles do about that?

“Are you okay, Peter?” Stiles asks the man, worried that Peter hasn’t been able to move yet. Sure, now they know that the lizard man is a kanima and that their claws are venomous, but still. Shouldn’t his werewolf metabolism have battled this after more than an hour?

“I’m fine, Stiles. Stop worrying. I can feel my fingers tingling already,” Peter says as he rolls his eyes. “I’ll be up in not too long.”

Stiles nods. “Okay... Well, I’m sorry that you got clawed, but thank you for, you know, warning us.”

“It was mostly to warn Derek so that he could save your ass, but never mind. I’ll take all the thanks I can get,” Peter teases Stiles.

Stiles scoffs before leaving the werewolf to the couch. He walks to the kitchen , where he knows there are a lot of things to be explained.

As soon as he enters the room, John looks at him. The man is definitely tense and he keeps glancing back at Derek every few seconds, like he’s scared Derek is going to sprout fangs and claws again.

Stiles sits down right beside his dad, trying to get the man to calm down a bit. He actually has to stop himself from reaching out to him, his instinct to comfort almost too much. Not the place though.

“So...” John starts, eyeing Derek once more. “What exactly is going on here?”

Stiles sighs, seeing that Derek isn’t going to explain anything when he’s too busy looking lost. The task falls on Stiles and, anyway, it should be his responsibility since John is _his_ dad. So he turns in his chair to face John properly.

“Well... Derek here is a werewolf,” Stiles says slowly.

John nods carefully. “Okay.”

“... And the lizard thingy is actually a kanima. We need to find more information about them, but for now, all we know is that they’re venomous... and that it’s probably Jackson Whittemore, but that he’s not conscious about what he’s doing...”

“So you’re telling me that supernatural creatures exists,” John asks him very seriously, like he’s in the middle of an interrogation.

“Yeah...”

John takes this without blinking and Stiles... well, the inappropriate part of his mind thinks it’s hot because his dad is such a badass, but the rest of Stiles simply admires John at how calm he is... and perceptive.

“But that’s not all. You would have told me if this was just about werewolves being real. What else happened?” John asks tightly, preparing himself for the worst.

Derek speaks up, finally more in his element. “Scott got bitten by Peter when... well, Peter wasn’t completely there. We’ve been having some problems with the hunters and then...”

Derek continues his story, going around every big event in the last few months. He tells about how unstable Peter was at first, how Stiles helped Scott through it all, how Kate tried to kill them, how Gerard was behind John’s kidnapping and the fire and everything else.

It’s a long talk, one that lasts a whole hour. Peter joins them after some time, though he’s still shaky on his legs. He helpfully joins in the conversation to clarify some points. At the end of it all, John simply sits there, his eyes on his son, looking awed.

“Why?” he finally asks. “Why did you go through all of that? Stiles, _goddamn it_ , you should have said something! I could have helped you, kiddo!”

Stiles hangs his head, feeling himself blush. He knows that Derek is looking at him curiously, probably because he can smell how Stiles feels shy about this, feels a whole lot of affection and, okay, maybe a bit aroused. In his defence, he’s a seventeen year old boy and his hormones don’t need an excuse to act up.

“Um...” he says quite eloquently as he glances at Peter and then at Derek. This is not the type of things he wants to say in front of an audience.

Thankfully, Peter gets the drift because he stands up.

“Well, nephew, it’s getting late and I could crash right about now. How about you drive me home? And please tell me you drove here, because I don’t think I could walk back home yet.”

Derek looks torn, like he wants to stay for a while and he gives Stiles a lingering look. “But Stiles-”

Peter doesn’t let Derek finish his sentence. “Come on. Unless you want me to complain all the way.”

Derek growls at his uncle before getting up from his chair. “Fine. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he grumbles Stiles’ way before storming out of the house, Peter on his heels.

That leaves Stiles alone with his father.

John doesn’t waste a second. He turns his chair to put himself right in front of Stiles. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asks, more quietly this time.

Stiles looks right into John’s eyes. “Because dead bodies were appearing and it’s your job to know what happened. I got involved in the pack and I kept the secret because I didn’t want you to get in any more danger. I... I don’t know what I’d do if you died,” Stiles says getting maybe a bit emotional. And now that he’s saying that, he completely lets go, not wanting to stop himself. “I love you... I love you so much and I just... I don’t think I could live without you so... that meant I had to lie to you.”

John has a hard time looking in the earnest eyes of his son after that. Because he feels that his mind is at war. He knows that Stiles ‘loves’ him in a sense that is wrong and John shouldn’t encourage that. They already talked about it. But he... he wants it so bad.

“And...” Stiles continues as he averts his eyes, cutting through John’s thought. “I think there’s one last thing you should know.”

John waits, getting worried when Stiles’ face falls a bit. The boy looks nervous as hell and he’s now the one that won’t meet John’s eyes.

Stiles takes a deep breath before just saying what he has to say. “I killed Kate Argent. I’m the one... that shot her in the head.”

John slumps in his chair, taken aback. He didn’t see that one coming and... it’s disturbing. Stiles... clearly Stiles has been pushed to the extreme. Why else would the teen ever shoot someone? He knows Stiles. He would never have done that before.

And the teen jumps into the explanation, like he’s worried John will condemn him if Stiles doesn’t give his piece before.

“I didn’t want to do it!” Stiles says, sounding almost panicked as he flails around. “Not really. It’s just... It was her or me. She was going to kill everyone in the pack, dad. She was completely crazy. She’s the one that planned to burn the Hale house, you know that right? And I’m part of the pack, so I was on her list and what if she didn’t stop there? What if she went after you because- and I know you, dad! I know you wouldn’t have let her bribe you. You would have pushed and she would have snapped. So I... I had to do it. I know it’s a crime and I know it must disturb you but _I had to do it_. She wasn’t going to stop and I couldn’t go to the authorities. We never can go to the authorities when it’s about anything that’s supernatural...”

John is stunned, but he shakes it off. This, he realises, isn’t about morality. This isn’t about what’s wrong or right. His boy did what he had to do to survive. How could he ever blame the kid for that?

So he extends his arms to offer a hug and Stiles jumps right into it, no matter how awkward it is to do so while sitting. John simply rubs the teen’s back soothingly. Though to sooth who, John isn’t too sure. He now understands how close he was to _lose_ Stiles. To lose the most important person in his whole world. He feels his arm shake at the shock and his voice isn’t any better when he speaks.

“It’s okay, kiddo, I understand. I really do, okay? I’m sorry you had to live through this and I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help or support you. I can’t imagine what you went through, but I want you to know I’m there for you okay?” he says thickly. So thickly. Gosh, doesn’t Stiles understand that _he_ can’t live without the teen either? “If you want to talk about it, I’m here and I won’t judge.”

Stiles sighs in the hug as he gets closer, nuzzling John’s neck. “It’s fine. I know it’s... ‘wrong’ not to feel guilty, but... I don’t. I don’t feel any remorse. And I know it makes me completely wacked up, but I’ve stopped caring about a lot of things for a while now,” the teen says before scoffing. “But then I guess life has made sure that I always find myself in situation where society’s standards don’t quite fit for me.”

John tenses as Stiles suddenly moves from his chair to sit on John’s lap, making the hug suddenly way more intimate, and completely changing the subject. It gives John whiplash.

“Stiles,” John warns quietly, even though he likes it. “We already talked about this. We shouldn’t...”

Stiles groans and hugs John more tightly. “We _should_ ,” he presses almost savagely before he lets go only far enough so that he can look fiercely into John’s eyes. “I know you want to and I do to. I love you _so_ much and... it’s just... we’re just sharing similar DNA. Why should it matter? _Does_ it matter at this point?”

John almost feels like this is too much. Stiles looks angry and sad and just desperate and, _fuck_ , John is too. “It’s just not done,” he says and even to his own ears, it sounds feeble. “People won’t like that and... I don’t know. They’re going to be mean about it and you don’t deserve that, Stiles. You deserve to have something easy.”

“Well maybe I don’t like it easy and I honestly don’t see how this is anyone else’s business,” Stiles contradicts immediately with a determined glint in his eyes. It’s like the kid can already taste the victory coming. “So unless you have a problem with it because you don’t like me that way or because you honestly couldn’t live with yourself if you were to date me... Then I don’t see where the problem is.”

John sighs as he lets his head drop to Stiles’ shoulder. He shouldn’t. He _shouldn’t_. But he wants to. He wants to so much. He wants to kiss Stiles. He wants to touch his naked skin. He wants to count every mole. He wants to know what makes Stiles squirm in his hands.

And it’s not only physical. He wants to just talk with the teen. He wants to go to the movies and see one of those damn superheroes that make Stiles’ eyes shine. He wants to live with Stiles for a long time.

So it’s easy to push him over that thin line they’ve been playing with for a long time now. It just takes three words from Stiles.

“I need you,” the teen mutters in his ears.

It isn’t the love confession from earlier. It’s more than that. John isn’t too sure how to describe it, but he understands it because he _needs_ Stiles also. It’s such a basic thing. Like needing to have a roof over your head so that you feel safe or needing food so that you can stay healthy. It’s _that_ sort of need.

So he cautiously raises his head to meet Stiles eyes. The teen’s pupils are blown wide and when he sees John’s face, he quickly understand that John has capitulated.

Stiles leans down to kiss John and John... well he doesn’t remember a kiss being that good. The press of lips on his is heavenly and he grips Stiles’ neck to tilt the teen’s head. John then licks at the boy’s mouth. He doesn’t have to ask twice before a tongue is meeting his and it just feels... it just feels right, like he has been denying drinking water even though he was thirsty.

They kiss and nip at each others lips for some time while letting their hands wander. Stiles unbuttons John’s uniform while John pushes his hands under his son’s shirt, mapping his back.

It’s when they start grinding against one another that Stiles finally leans back. He licks his lips and John’s eyes follow the movement, clearly expressing that John wants more. It makes Stiles chuckle huskily.

“So... how about we go upstairs,” he suggests lowly, looking a bit unsure.

But John only nods. Because, honestly, how can he go back now? “Yeah, lets go.”


	29. Loving You

Stiles closes the door to his dad’s room since, well, it’s the only place where the bed is large enough. It’s different to be in this room, but Stiles doesn’t think too much about it.

No. There are more interesting things to focus on. Like John stripping down. Stiles watches as his dad removes his shirt and how he unbuckles his belt. John clearly isn’t trying to make a show out of it, but it could be. Stiles wouldn’t have any problems watching this over and over in a loop.

But then, better things are to come and they’re going to come faster if Stiles gets on with the program. So he pulls his shirt over his head, feeling maybe a bit self-conscious about his appearance. After all, he doesn’t... really... have any muscle. Like his dad. Or any freaking werewolf he knows. But by the way John’s eyes linger on his chest hungrily... Stiles should honestly think about throwing away his baggy shirts.

John walks closer, only wearing underwear now. Stiles rapidly removes his jeans before they are standing face to face. They both take a few seconds to openly look at the other, liking what they see. John slowly raises a hand to splay it on Stiles stomach and Stiles’ breath catches for a second.

“So,” John asks slowly, almost shyly. “What do you want to do? How far do you want to go?”

Stiles swallows, hardly believing this is happening. Finally. After all this time. “I want to do it,” he says as he presses his chest to the other man’s, feeling at the same time how hard John is, which makes him _want_. “All the way.”

John takes a deep breath, liking the sound of that as he puts his arms around the teen and his face in the crook on Stiles’ neck. “Okay... and... you want to top or bottom?” he asks, feeling like a damn school girl.

Stiles hands go down and they grab John’s ass. “Top,” he simply says and it makes John shudder.

People (well, the guys he made out with anyway) have always assumed that, because John is tall and muscular, then John will prefer to top when it’s completely false. Sure, John can do it and he enjoys it. An orgasm is an orgasm. But feeling someone on top of him and taking control of everything? He likes it better, even though he never really told anyone.

“Okay,” he says as he starts nuzzling and nipping Stiles neck.

The teen makes a chocked up noise before grabbing John’s ass more firmly and then letting it go. He settles his hands on John’s shoulders, feeling the skin and muscles moving. “Are... are you sure?” he asks even though his head isn’t really there. It’s way harder to think, he realises, when you’re making out with someone, but he wants his dad to be okay with everything. “You don’t mind?”

He feels John stop his ministrations to bury his face once again in his neck. “No, it’s fine,” he says and Stiles... Stiles swears his dad sounds almost shy. Like... maybe...

“Do you like bottoming?” Stiles asks quietly.

And damn if John doesn’t just nod at that. It makes Stiles’ dick throb. It also makes Stiles sigh in relief because he might have tried fingering himself and... okay, he might also have bought a dildo and experimented with it and Stiles _didn’t_ like it. Sure, he would have tried if his dad really wanted to top, but this is working in their favor.

Stiles pushes John, making the man fall on the bed and Stiles follows, straddling John’s waist. John looks a bit surprised, but mostly turned on, so Stiles thinks he’s doing this right. He leans down to give one filthy kiss, full of tongue and maybe a few bites while letting his hands wander on John’s arms, chest and neck. It makes John groan and grip Stiles by the hips.

That’s when John grinds their cocks together and the pleasure that runs through Stiles’ body reminds him that his very virgin dick is very close to coming. So he leans away, feeling his face getting redder. Jesus Christ...

“What?” John asks, looking a bit lost and totally fuckable with his glistening lips and his half-lidded eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Um... if we don’t get on with it, I think I’m going to come,” Stiles says, hating how young and stupid he sounds. “I’m sorry... it’s just... first time and all...”

John suddenly sits up and takes Stiles face in his hands to bring him in a kiss. Stiles moans into it, feeling John’s tongue licking inside his mouth and just... showing how okay it is. Stiles is completely breathless when John stops the kiss to look into Stiles’ eyes.

“It’s fine, it’s... I’m not doing much better,” John says, sounding perfectly wrecked.

Stiles likes it. He tugs at John’s underwear. “Get them off,” he demands as he stands up to remove his own.

John doesn’t wait to comply. He stands up and takes off the last piece of clothes.

“Lube?” Stiles asks.

John points to the nightstand and Stiles immediately goes to it, retrieving what he needs. When he turns around, John is back on the bed, waiting.

Stiles joins him and gives John a kiss before going between the man’s legs. That’s when he gets a good look at John’s dick. It’s... well it’s a dick. Long and wide enough. Nothing monstrously big or small, with the foreskin still intact. Still, Stiles decides that it’s his favorite dick in the whole world right there and then.

He can’t stop himself from taking John’s cock in his hand. The feeling is familiar, yet different and it seriously excites Stiles. He slowly glides his hand up and down, seeing the foreskin move and almost feeling the veins underneath. John hisses in pleasure, making Stiles even bolder. The teen leans down and pops the tip of John’s dick in his mouth, giving it a few good licks.

John throws his head back with a moan. “Fuck. You’re killing me, kiddo. Stop teasing.”

Stiles chuckles as he moves away. The blowjob is going to be for another time. Instead, he opens the lube, getting a good amount before putting one finger near John’s entrance. He massages the muscle, coaxing it gently.

Stiles is maybe getting a bit nervous at this point. He knows how much it can hurt to put a finger there and he wants to be careful. He doesn’t want John to feel any pain, though it’s pretty much impossible.

So when he finally puts in one finger, he stops looking at his dad’s face. The man’s expression hasn’t changed at all. He looks as hungry as earlier. Taking this as a good sign, Stiles slowly pumps the finger in and out until John actually starts wiggling a bit.

Hiding a smile, Stiles puts a second one. There’s a bit more resistance this time, but that’s all. Stiles takes his time again, being really careful. John’s breathing is getting harsher and, in turn, Stiles feels himself actually leaking since he’s so excited.

He puts a third finger in, finding a better resistance and John groans a bit in pain. Stiles stops immediately, scared.

“No!” John says, sounding a bit desperate. “Christ, don’t stop! You’re the biggest tease ever, I swear.”

Stiles huffs as he slowly pushes his fingers in. “I’m not a tease; I’m trying to be careful. I don’t want you to hurt.”

John laughs but it’s breathy. “Believe me, you’re a tease and... ah... it’s going to be easier with time,” John mumbles.

Stiles continues his task, feeling his heart getting warmer at the mention that they’re going to do this again. Well, it would have been awkward to just do it once, but whatever. Stiles just likes having a confirmation.

“Come on. Now, please, now,” John moans.

Stiles removes his fingers. He takes the bottle of lube, getting some more. He slicks his cock and, as turned on as he is, Stiles actually has a hard time stopping. He forces his hand still as he aligns himself to John’s entrance.

John breathes out slowly, relaxing his muscles as Stiles pushes. There’s a pressure for a few seconds before Stiles finally feels himself enter. The muscles around his cock are wonderfully tight and it makes him gasp. He doesn’t move from there, partly because if he did, he would just blow his load right there, but also because John’s face is set in a way that says he isn’t comfortable.

Stiles leans down and gently kiss John, cradling the man’s cheek. “You okay?” he whispers softly against his dad’s cheek.

John sighs. “Yeah... yeah, just move slowly, all right?”

Stiles nods before moving back slightly and then going forward. He keeps thrusting in and out, slowly getting farther and farther until his pelvis connects with John’s skin. This feels even better than when he just popped inside.

“Fuck. Come on. Just... faster. Harder, please,” John asks in a groan as he locks his legs around Stiles.

Stiles follows the demand, snapping his hips faster and harder. The friction on his dick is just amazing and he honestly doesn’t think he’s going to last long like that. So he changes the angle, right until he gets a reaction.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” John whispers as he closes his eyes in bliss, feeling every thrust on his prostate.

Stiles then takes John’s cock in his hand and starts pumping. It barely takes a few seconds before cum splatters on his stomach and the sight just... it just pushes him over the edge also. His orgasm (the best he’s ever had) rips through him and he feels his dick pulse inside of John.

Once it finishes, Stiles collapses on his dad, feeling utterly spent in such a good way. He feels John’s arms closing around him and he sighs.

“I love you,” Stiles says quietly.

Stiles is honestly okay with the silence that follows the confession. He understands that it’s a weird relationship. He just figures that he doesn’t want to keep his feelings inside and it’s cool. So he doesn’t see the reply coming.

“I love you too,” John says back, his throat thick with emotion.

And that... that is the best day of Stiles’ life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Okay, so this is the first sex scene I've ever written. I hope it was up to your standards *fingers crossed*, but anyway. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to write. So maybe I did it right... maybe... Anyway, looking forward to your comments! Then I'll know if it's an okay chapter!


	30. Where We Stand

When Stiles wakes up... he feels completely disoriented. In the first few seconds of wakefulness, he sees a door in front of him when, normally, the door should be at his feet, which just doesn’t make any sense.

But then he feels an arm over his chest and the last evening comes back to mind. He slowly turns his head to the right, finding his dad’s figure.

Wow... they really did it...

He barely has any time to enjoy the thought that John wakes up too. Stiles sees the man’s eyes flutter open, like in those movies, before John focuses on him.

Then, they just look at each other in silence. It gets awkward quite rapidly.

“Hey,” is the _brilliant_ thing Stiles finds to say.

It clearly doesn’t ease John one bit. “Hey.”

“Are you... are you okay?” Stiles asks a bit shyly.

John looks away at the implication, which Stiles doesn’t like too much, though the man doesn’t move away. “Yeah, I’m fine.” But he’s clearly not fine.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks as he gets closer, taking John’s face in his hands. “Da-” No, not dad. It’s kind of too late for that and it doesn’t fit anymore. “John. What’s wrong?”

The man still won’t look at him in the eyes. “It’s just... we’re seriously fucked up.”

“Hey! Hey!” Stiles brings John closer to him and he hugs the older man fiercely. “Why are you saying that? It’s not common but- shit. Please tell me you don’t regret this?” Stiles goes completely still. He really, _really_ hopes John doesn’t regret it, because he thinks it will break his heart. He can’t just have _one_ night of closeness. He needs the man at all times.

Fortunately, John shakes his head without any hesitation. “No. No, I don’t. I’m tired of fighting this,” he says just as he leans away to look straight into Stiles eyes.

“Okay... good,” the teen says, feeling reassured somewhat. “And I don’t see what’s fucked up about loving you. It’s unconventional. That’s all.”

John smiles lazily at his son and Stiles wishes he could take a picture and always have this image with him. He likes seeing the man looking ruffled with sleep and happily reassured. “You sure are optimistic, kiddo.”

Stiles smiles back, feeling that the tension has drained away. “Well, someone needs to be. And, just to clarify the situation- because you know how I can get,” he says, getting nervous, which in turn makes him babble. “I’m bright. In fact. I’m kind of a genius if I dare say so myself. But social cues aren’t really my thing and, you know, I’m new to the sexually active thing- Can I say I’m sexually active? I think-”

John rolls his eyes though he sports a smile when he cuts off Stiles. “Just get to the point.”

Stiles nods. “Um, yeah... so, uh... are we, like, dating now?”

John swallows thickly. “I don’t know.”

There’s a pause before Stiles pushes. “Because... I’d want to. I want to talk with you and go out sometimes. I want us to be close.”

John takes Stiles’ hand and tenderly kisses the knuckles. “Yeah... I think I want that too... But please reassure me and tell me you’re not going to tell this to everyone. We’d have some serious trouble, kiddo.”

Stiles scoffs at this. “Seriously? You think I’m that stupid?”

“You’re not stupid,” John says with a smile before kissing Stiles’ hand a second time, as if to sooth the teen. “You’re just impulsive. And you talk a lot.”

“I’ll defend myself and say that I know how to keep a secret. Did you know werewolves can detect it when you lie? So that means that when you want to hide something, you have to do it while still saying the truth.” Stiles says before suddenly realising something. “Oh shit. Werewolves.”

John makes a face, clearly remembering the battle last night. “Don’t remind me.”

Stiles flails around. “No! I mean, fuck. We’re going to have a hard time hiding this. They’re probably going to... well, smell it on us. Which is totally disgusting by the way. I can’t imagine having to smell spunk on my friends, it has to be traumatising. Anyway. I don’t think we’re going to be able to hide this forever...” Stiles says, feeling a bit scared of his dad’s reaction.

But John simply looks pensive. “Well... what do you suggests then?”

“Showers,” Stiles answers without hesitation. “Lots and lots of showers.”

John doesn’t look convinced. “Are you sure about that?”

“About the showers?” Stiles asks, a bit lost.

John rolls his eyes. “No, I’m talking about this,” he says as he gestures between the two of them. “It’s okay to be optimistic and all, but... you’re going to lose some friends if this gets known. We could both lose a lot.”

Stiles then realises that his dad is looking at every angle of this relationship. He’s also covering the possible consequences. The smart man. Stubborn of course. But smart.

“The ones that matter will stay. And Peter already knows anyway and he hasn’t stopped being a good friend, so...”

John looks completely surprised but he doesn’t say anything. Not that he could because that’s when John’s alarm clock goes off. Both of them look at the time and see that it’s nine.

“Shit!” Stiles says as he jumps off the bed. “I’m late!”

He rapidly goes into the shower before brushing his teeth. Once he’s done in the bathroom, he puts on the first clothes he can find. He runs downstairs to the entry where John is waiting for him in pyjamas and with his school bag in hand.

“Thanks,” Stiles says as he takes the backpack. “When do you finish work?”

John watches as Stiles clumsily jumps around, trying to put his shoes on. “Seven.”

Stiles catches himself on the wall. “Okay. I’ll be at Derek’s apartment, trying to find a solution to our problem. You’ll come, right?”

John sighs in relief. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Stiles says as he stands up. He hesitates for a second before chastely kissing his dad. “Have a good day, John.”

The man smiles, liking the sound of his name on Stiles’ lips. It feels more comfortable too. “You’re calling me John now?”

Stiles gives one last kiss before opening the front door. “When it’s only you and me,” he says as he leaves for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Yesterday was a horrible day. Slept only four hours because I'm sick, didn't have any tickets left for the bus, forgot my notebook for school at home (it takes me an hour and a half to get to school, so I couldn't go back to get it), had to listen to an old teacher go on and on about stuff I know since I'm in high school, kept coughing and blowing my nose on the nice girl that agreed to share her notebook... So yeah, sorry. Didn't have time to write.


	31. Important Meeting

Stiles barely arrives at Derek’s apartment and settles down in the living room that John knocks on the front door. It’s stupid, but when he sees the man, his heart beats faster.

“Welcome, Sheriff,” Derek says gruffly as he steers the man into the living room where the whole pack is waiting. Everyone that wasn’t there the night before looks confused at the Sheriff’s presence but they don’t say anything, believing their alpha.

John nods at everybody quietly before taking a seat on the couch right beside his son. Stiles feels his heart flipping in his chest once more and he hopes that nobody notices.

“Good!” Peter says from his chair right in front of the room, blocking the TV, and everyone’s attention falls on him. “Now that everybody is here, I think we should start this meeting. What did we find?”

All the werewolf teens look carefully at John, unsure if they should speak up, but then Erica finally steps forward when she sees that Derek isn’t saying anything. “Jackson doesn’t know what’s going on. Well, nothing useful anyway.”

Peter nods. “And Chris is probably looking into things. Not that he’s going to tell us anything, but we probably have an ally. Is that all?” he asks, looking dramatically disappointed when no one raises their hand to add any new information.

Stiles rolls his eyes. They hadn’t planned to find out more than that and, seriously, they’re just a bunch of high schoolers. Mostly. They’re not going to turn into spies simply because they got bitten. Peter is just being an ass, and most of the pack (the ones that are growling at Peter, which are Erica, Boyd, Scott and Derek) doesn’t find it funny one bit.

“Must I really do everything for you?” Peter asks, completely ignoring the growls. “We found out yesterday, when Stiles and the Sheriff were attacked-”

Scott turns around on the second couch to give a look full of surprise at Stiles. “Dude! You were attacked? Why didn’t you call me?”

Stiles doesn’t have the time to answer, which relieves him honestly, because Peter clears his throat pointedly. The man clearly doesn’t like being interrupted.

“So like I was saying. Stiles and the Sheriff were attacked by a giant lizard, who we believe to be Jackson, and we now know what he has turned into,” Peter says before pausing dramatically.

It makes Stiles smile. He honestly thinks Peter is funny, but he’s pretty much the only one to think so. Derek growls at the man. “Get on with it!”

Peter sighs. “You people are so boring. Anyway, Jackson turned into a kanima.”

Silence meets the news.

“And... what is a kanima exactly?” Isaac asks as he squirms between Scott and Erica on the sofa.

“Very good question and you are all very lucky I’m a smart and resourceful man.”

That’s when Boyd sighs heavily, like his legendary patience has run thin. Stiles tries not to smirk at this and concentrates instead on what Peter has to say.

“So a kanima is actually a mutation of the bite... or mauling. Anyway. What’s Jackson’s background?”

They pretty much all look at each other in confusion.

“Well... Jackson is pretty much an ass,” Scott says eventually, which isn’t really helpful.

“He always tries to outperform everyone,” Stiles adds. It is clear after all. Jackson _has_ to work hard to be as good as he is in lacrosse and Stiles is pretty sure the guy doesn’t do it because he’s absolutely _passionate_ about the sport. “Jackson wants to be the best.”

“Uh...” John mumbles and every eyes fall on the man. It pushes him to say what he’s thinking. “Well the Whittemore kid is adopted, so... I don’t know if the reason why he tries so hard is because he doesn’t feel like he’s enough.”

Peter nods. “It makes sense. I looked at all the information I could get on the kanima and, when they transform, they seek out a master to serve, someone to guide them. That Jackson doesn’t remember isn’t strange actually. And, well, clearly he doesn’t have any control over his actions when he transforms.”

“So... how do we stop him?” Erica asks as she slumps on the couch, looking frustrated.

“With the power of love!” Peter coos at everyone.

Derek flashes his eyes in irritation. “This is serious, Peter! Stop playing around!”

Peter isn’t impressed at the outburst. “I’m perfectly serious, nephew. The only way to take ‘ownership’ of a kanima is either by being the first master it encounters or by killing the old master. The only way to ‘cure’ a kanima is by giving it what it’s looking for in his master: love and acceptance.”

“That’s... kind of cheesy,” Stiles says, unable to stop himself.

Peter shrugs like he doesn’t care. “It is what it is. So please tell me there’s someone out there who loves him because this is going to be tough otherwise. A kanima is venomous and we’re no match to it. We can’t fight and not at least get a bit clawed, especially if Gerard is behind this. That man doesn’t play fair, he’s going to try to leave more than just a few scratches.”

They all fall silent, unable to really answer the question.

“I heard Jackson doesn’t get along with his parents,” Scott says.

Peter frowns. “That doesn’t really help.”

“Well...” Isaac starts. “He dates Lydia Martin.”

Stiles feels John shift a bit uneasily. “You’re going to put a girl that knows nothing about this on the front line?”

Stiles puts his hand on his dad’s knee almost without thought. “She knows. She never asked any question and no one ever said anything, but she’s smart. She clearly tries to stay as far away as possible from anything that is supernatural, but I think that if we ask for her help she’ll give it... Probably. If we’re convincing.”

“Good enough,” Peter says with a smirk, watching intently as Stiles finally removes his hand. “Then convince her. I think that we have waited long enough and that it’s time we bring the fight to Gerard’s door.”

“ _You_ think?” Derek asks angrily from where he’s leaning against the wall. “You’re not the one to make the decisions here. We’re not ready for a confrontation, Peter!”

Peter slams his hands on the arm of the chair, the sound surprising everyone. The anger quickly flashes in the face of the older man and it’s close to the expression of madness he had when he first woke up from his coma. “Damn it, nephew! Now is not the time to have a pissing contest!” Peter says angrily. “I’m not saying this because I’m crazy or stupid! I’m saying this because Gerard is not giving us any choice!”

Derek jumps forward. “We can’t force teens into a fight. They didn’t ask for it!”

Peter imitates his nephew. “They all said yes to the bite. They knew there could be danger.”

“What about Stiles and Scott? They didn’t say yes to anything!”

John then stands up and pushes the two werewolves apart, seeing that the conversation could end badly. “Cool off, boys.”

Peter doesn’t step away, though he does calm down. “Derek, we’re never ready for what life has in store for us. We can only try to prepare ourselves and try to outwit the others. I’m telling you we have to confront Gerard because it’s the best option we have. Please think rationally about this.”

Derek backs off and everyone tenses as the alpha kicks a cushion (fortunately it isn’t anything breakable) out of the way, blowing out some steam. “Fine!” Derek finally says, frustrated. “We’ll see if we can convince Lydia and then we’ll see about making a plan. For now.”

Clearly, the meeting is dismissed after that. Derek leaves the living room to do God knows what while all the teens (except Stiles) quickly walk out the front door. It leaves Stiles with John and Peter.

Stiles is about to say something, but the werewolf puts up a hand, indicating that Derek can still hear them. The teen waits patiently until Peter seems to relax a bit.

“He’s gone?” Stiles asks quietly.

Peter shakes his head. “Shower,” he whispers.

Stiles nods right before the man pulls him closer, making John tense up.

“We need a back-up plan,” Peter says quickly in Stiles’ ear, so softly that Stiles is pretty sure even his dad, who is standing just two steps away can’t hear anything. “I want you to go see Alan Deaton and make pills full of aconite that look _exactly_ like Gerard’s medication. Then, you’re going to switch them, all right? And don’t tell anybody.”

“Why-” Stiles starts to ask, but his friend cuts him abruptly off, shaking him. John steps up menacingly but Peter ignores him completely.

“I would do it, but I’d only poison myself and I don’t trust any other human as much as you, so are you going to do it?”

Stiles sighs, keeping his eyes on his concerned… well, boyfriend, right? “Fine.”

Peter lets the boy go, definitely looking reassured. “Good,” he says, his voice normal once again, his smirk back in place. “And, you know, it’s great to see you so happy, Stiles. Something is… different about you today. You too, Sheriff.”

Stiles gives Peter the finger, knowing what the werewolf means, before taking John’s hand, _yes, right in front of Peter,_ and then leaving the apartment. He makes sure to slam the door as he leaves.

John simply follows, looking confused.

“Did he just… ?” he asks, leaving the question hanging.

But Stiles understands. _Did he just announce that he knows about us?_ “Yeah, he did.”


	32. Convincing Lydia

Stiles is a man on a mission. Well, Scott is also, but knowing the guy, he’s going to lean on Stiles. So, really, we can say that only Stiles is on a mission. How everything (having to convince Lydia because he’s supposedly the closest one to her and having to secretly meet Deaton) falls on him, Stiles doesn’t know. It’s not cool though. Stiles is asking for a break after that. A major one.

He sitting with Scott (who’s making eyes at Allison across the cafeteria, totally not concentrating) and the usual gang of friends-not-friends. He’s about to talk to Lydia to get her attention or something when he feels his cellphone buzz.

Immediately, he takes it in hand, relieved to have a distraction. Honestly, he blesses whoever it is because Stiles might be brave, but not in face of the fiery demon right in front of him. Lydia is scary as fuck. He actually already chickened out three days in a row now.

When he taps in his password, he sees that John is actually the one that texted him.

_Don’t do any trouble kiddo! Just get on with what you have to do!_

It makes Stiles smile tenderly.

 _Who? Me? I’m the sweetest!_ Stiles texts back and he just stops there, waiting for a reply.

It doesn’t take long. _Sure_. _I know you. You’ve only been trouble since the day you were born._

Stiles smiles once more, finding himself somewhat reassured. John seems to get more and more comfortable with their relationship as the days pass and he can see that in the tone of the text. Sure, the man didn’t say anything since Jackson attacked them, but Stiles felt some remaining tension from his dad. It’s slowly bleeding away though. John is the one that actually pulled him yesterday night to cuddle in bed. So, yeah. Stiles is happy.

_You’re the one calling me trouble when you’re texting on the job. What will the good citizens of Beacon Hills say?_

The reply comes quickly, like John is also waiting with his cellphone open. _It’s my lunch break. I can do what I want!_

_And clearly you want to text your favorite person in the whole world! ;)_

_Well, there would be a problem if the person I date isn’t my favorite person…_

Stiles has to read the text two times to assure himself that what he’s reading is real and then he bursts out laughing. Of course, the people around the table turn around to look at him like he’s a weird specimen, but Stiles doesn’t care. He’s happy.

 _Don’t worry, you’re my favorite person too ;)_ He quickly sends.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Lydia suddenly asks, voicing everyone’s curiosity.

Stiles shrugs, still in his bubble as he waits for a reply. So it’s without thought that he answers. “My boyfriend.”

Scott, who was still ogling Allison, suddenly turns around, his eyes very big and his mouth hanging open. “What?!” he splutters. “Since when? Dude! Why didn’t you say anything?! This is huge!”

Stiles rolls his eyes. Everyone looks as surprised as Scott, though Stiles is pretty sure the rest is just astonished Stiles is _dating_ anyone at all. Teenagers, really. He’ll be happy once high school is done.

That’s when his cellphone buzzes once again. Stiles ignores them all to read the text John just sent.

 _You reassure me, kiddo._ Stiles snickers, almost seeing John roll his eyes at him. _Now stop keeping your eyes on your cell and talk to that girl!_

_You’re the one that’s keeping me on the phone! But, fine. I’ll do it. Thanks for boosting me. I love you!_

Stiles then puts back his phone in his back pocket, seeing that the gang is still looking at him in astonishment.

“Who is it?” Lydia finally asks and Stiles actually sees the frustration poring out of her. He finds it funny, though he doesn’t dare show it. Lydia is probably trying to guess who it is, passing through her mind every guy Stiles has been hanging out with and finding nothing. “Is it someone from this school?”

Stiles shakes his head before taking a huge bite out of his burger. Thankfully, all the guys (except Scott of course, the guy is still looking mind blowned) lose interest in the conversation and focus on Jackson who’s talking about lacrosse. Lydia, now the only girl in the group since Allison stopped eating with Scott, grows even more frustrated.

“Is it someone older?” she pushes.

Stiles doesn’t like the questions and so he simply shrugs.

“Is it Derek Hale?” Lydia hisses his way.

Stiles chokes on his burger. He did not see that one coming. Scott taps him on the back all the while still sporting the same bewildered expression, like he’s stuck there.

“No!” Stiles finally say when he feels like he can string more than two words together. “Jesus Christ, who the heck would go out with this guy?”

Lydia gives him a look like she thinks he’s stupid. “Are you serious? Have you _seen_ the guy?”

Stiles doesn’t rise to the bait though. “What I would like to see is a psych test. That guy has _issues_.”

“So who is it then?” Lydia asks again, looking like a fierce warrior. She probably wants some new material to her gossip arsenal.

Stiles just rolls his eyes. “None of your business.”

Lydia looks annoyed and she turns to Jackson for support. The guy is deeply involved in the conversation he initiated though, which almost seems to anger the girl. She gathers her lunch tray before standing up.

“Fine then,” she says before twirling and just perfectly walking away.

Stiles realises that this is the perfect moment to just follow Lydia and try to have their conversation. So he jumps up and nudges Scott when the guy just seems to keep staring at him.

“Let’s go,” he hisses at Scott and fortunately, his friend understands because he stands up also.

By the time they’re walking away from the table, Lydia has already left the cafeteria. They quickly pass the doors and, taking a good guess, they head to the girl’s locker, barely two corridors over. Like expected, they do find her there, reapplying make-up while looking in her mirror.

She clearly sees them coming because she stops her movement for half a second before speaking. “You know, I have better things to do than talk to people like you, so what do you want?” she asks calmly.

Stiles wonders for a short second if Lydia has eyes at the back of her head because he honestly doesn’t understand how she could possibly see them on her tiny little mirror. Maybe she’s a witch or something.

Scott is the one to nudge Stiles this time, giving him a look at the same time. Stiles sighs. Why does it always fall on him?

“We, uh… we need to talk to you about something really important.”

Lydia sharply closes her lipstick before putting it back in a little bag right on the shelve. She then turns and give a sickly sweet smile at the both of them. “Like I said, I have better things to do.”

She’s about to just leave when Scott takes a step forward. “Wait! This is about Jackson!”

It stops her from closing her locker’s door. Her expression on her face changes slightly, but Stiles knows that if he can see anything at all, then it’s a big deal.

“What about Jackson?” she asks quietly.

Stiles takes a deep breath, knowing he has to convince her at all cost. “We know you’re really smart, Lydia, and we know that you have to have noticed something is wrong with Jackson in the last few weeks, months even.” The teen pauses there, looking for any reaction from Lydia. When the girl nods, Stiles continues. “Good. Well, not good, because we know why.”

Lydia blinks at then straightens up, like she’s preparing herself for a blow. Stiles looks at Scott, wondering how the hell he’s supposed to say this without alarming Lydia too much. He’s not sure how to proceed, for once at a loss for words.

So Scott dives in. “Jackson turned into a giant lizard.”

Stiles wants to smack himself. That is _not_ the gentlest way to approach the subject.

“What?” Lydia asks, looking and sounding very out of her element.

Stiles doesn’t blame her. After all, that was the worst way to break the news, but he now has to work with what he’s got. “Well… yeah. Kinda,” he says as he looks around, making sure no one can listen in their conversation. “Look, I know you know about werewolves and Jackson kind of found out also. He asked for the bite a few months ago but it backfired and he now transforms into another creature, the lizard thing, which is _bad_. Jackson doesn’t know, but someone is ordering him around. It explains why he’s been different.”

“Uh-huh,” Lydia squeaks, looking scared.

Stiles mentally crosses his fingers. This _has_ to work. “But we have a way to free him. However, to do so, we’ll need your help…”

Silence falls for a few seconds. Stiles and Scott both look intently at Lydia, waiting for a response. When she takes a step back, Stiles feels all the hope leave his body.

“What the heck!” Lydia hisses, looking around the corridors to see if they’re still alone. “I played dumb for a reason! I don’t want to get involved!”

“Not even to save your boyfriend?” Stiles asks desperately. “Not even to give back Jackson his freedom? He isn’t even aware of what he’s doing!”

Lydia stares at the both of them for a long time. A _very_ long time. But then she sighs. “What would I have to do? And you’re sure I’m going to be safe?”

Stiles swallows thickly before looking at Scott. His friend looks as lost as he is.

“We’re, uh,” Scott answers. “We’re not really sure…”

“Are you kidding me?” Lydia glares at them when they shake their heads. “Of course. Christ. Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll do it for Jackson.”

Stiles feels like he can breathe again. Rapidly, they give the address to Derek’s apartment, telling her to talk with Peter. Stiles knows that as soon as she talks to the guy, she won’t back away. Peter is good at manipulating people.

Then again, Stiles gets the impression that it wasn’t that hard to convince Lydia. She didn’t really protest. Perhaps she loves Jackson more than they all think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the ending everybody! This story is definitely longer than I thought it would be but then I'm having too much fun writing it. I'm thinking there might be... five to ten chapters left. Something around that. Unless I get carried away (again) and add some more, who knows?


	33. How to Get the Pills

Stiles is searching Gerard’s pills on his laptop. He remembers what they look like and all, but he’s trying to find a real-life image of the medication. It’s proving to be nearly impossible and Stiles doesn’t really know why. It frustrates him a bit. If he’s to do replicas of the pills with aconite in them, then he knows they have to look like the real deal. Stiles isn’t too sure why Peter wants them in the first place, but then the man clearly has a plan. That’s all Stiles needs to know for now.

So he looks and he looks and freaking hell, the medication isn’t spread around enough for it to be really known on the internet. Maybe it’s a new drug? Stiles searches some more, still not finding what he needs.

The front door opens and Stiles looks up from his laptop.

“Hey, kiddo,” John calls as he removes his shoes and his gun. Stiles hears him walking closer until John appears in the kitchen. “Had a nice day?” he asks as he gives a quick kiss on Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles smiles before closing his laptop. He turns around to look at John as the man washes his hands. “Yep. Finally talked to Lydia. She’s in.”

John gives Stiles a look. “Good. Well, not that I think it’s good. Honestly, I think you should try to find another solution, but if you think it’s the only way…”

Stiles stands up and wraps his arms around his lover before kissing his neck. “It is. I swear it is and everything is going to be fine. Probably.”

John sighs. He dries his hands on a towel and then he turns around in Stiles’ embrace to be able to hug the teen too. “As long as you know what you’re doing.”

“I do know, Schnookums.”

There’s a pause after that where John stiffens. “What did you call me?” he asks disbelievingly.

“Schnookums, it’s a pet name,” Stiles says happily. “You know, I figured we need those. It’s a way of getting closer, right? And, you know, calling you John all the time is kind of boring. _You_ call me kiddo!”

John stiffens some more, which was not the plan in this joke. Stiles hugs his dad more firmly.

“Do you… is it okay if I call you kiddo?” John asks thinly. “I guess I… I just never thought about it, but I’ve always called you that. Do you want me to stop?”

“John! It’s fine!” Stiles says, trying to sooth the man. “I like it. It’s precisely because you’ve always called me like that that I like it. No one else calls me that way.”

John nods before dropping his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Sorry.”

Stiles huffs a laugh just as he rubs the man’s back. “No need to be sorry. I was just doing a stupid joke.”

“Ha!” John exclaims and Stiles can feel the man smiling on the side of his neck. “And I guess I should be scared of all the pet names you’ll think up, right?”

“Have you met me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Hey!” Stiles says, pretending to be hurt. “That’s not nice!”

John laughs as he straightens up. “Sorry.” He leans down to give a good kiss to the teen. “Is that better?”

Stiles licks his lips, wanting more. “Hmm… well it was nicer, that’s for sure.”

John smiles that special smile. The one that tells Stiles he might get some tonight. “I’m a nice person, I swear,” John says as he slides his hands up, from Stiles’ back to his stomach and chest. The hands finally rest on Stiles’ cheeks, cupping them gently.

The teen smiles. “Funny how ‘nice’ isn’t the word I would use to describe you right now.” Stiles is about to start making a list in front of John but then a thought occurs to him. “Oh my God!”

John stills. “What?”

Stiles feels relief wash over him. “I just thought… Could you do something for me that isn’t a hundred percent legal?”

John looks like he has whiplash and like he has a hard time following the conversation as he lets his hands fall down. “Uh… What do you need?”

Stiles wants to jump up and down, feeling like a _genius_! But then he’s not a kid anymore. “I need you to go to the drug store and ask, as the Sheriff, for a certain medication.”

John gives him a look that clearly shows how sceptical he feels about that. “And why is that illegal?”

“It’s illegal because I don’t have the prescription. But it’s really important and I really need it.” When Stiles sees that John still looks unconvinced, he smiles, trying to look as innocent as possible. “Pretty please?”

John laughs despite himself. “You don’t fool me one bit, Zdzisław Stilinski. Why do you need those pills?”

Stiles makes a face. “Gah, no, don’t call me that! Shit, why am I going out with someone that knows my name _and_ knows how to pronounce it? It has to be my biggest mistake!”

John isn’t sidetracked though. He keeps making Stiles a face. It’s a beautiful face, of course, but it’s one that says: _you better answer my question, kiddo._ So Stiles sighs, defeated.

“Fine. I can’t really tell you anything other than it’s our backup plan. Peter asked me to do this for him, but I can’t find the information I need for this unless I get the pills. So will you help me, Smoochy Bunny?”

Stiles says the ridiculous pet name in hopes that it’s going to lighten the mood, just enough that John will agree to help him. However, John clearly tries to stay as serious as possible. He doesn’t move an inch, probably trying to ignore the stupid name. Stiles knows he’s winning when John’s lip twitches though. A second later, the man is laughing out loud, his body shaking hard.

“Smoochy Bunny?” John asks between chuckles. “Where the heck do you find those names?”

“I have a beautiful mind, full of imagination.”

John laughs again. “Yeah, you do,” he says as he pushes a strand of Stiles’ hair away from his forehead. “A little bit of stupid too, but you know.”

“Ha ha,” Stiles says sarcastically. “But more seriously, can you do this? For me?”

John sighs, but it’s with full of fondness. “I’ll do it. For you.”

Stiles smiles warmly. “Thank you. You know you’re the best, right?”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I'm taking a bit more time to update my chapters (though two days is still quite good I guess). And it's sad because, this time, I'm not late because I'm sick! Nope. Yesterday, my boyfriend asked me to make chocolates with him. Chocolates! My poor stomach couldn't resist the temptation... So it's totally his fault. Not only is he slowing me down, but I'm sure he's trying to make me fat. The bad man! (Okay, I'm complaining but I'm totally in love with him :D ). And, okay, it's also partly my fault. I found out that I have a hard time writing you guys some fluff... Hopefully you'll like it enough.


	34. Poisoning the Pills

Stiles opens up the door to the clinic, realising that this is the first time he’s come here alone. It feels weird somehow. Deaton isn’t… well, he isn’t the warmest person, lets just say it like that. Stiles doesn’t really feel welcomed though he knows Deaton isn’t going to complain or anything.

Once he’s inside, he looks behind the counter, finding the man he’s looking for immediately. It makes things way easier.

“Uh… hey,” Stiles says, very diplomatically while uselessly waving his hand.

Deaton looks up from whatever he was doing (Stiles honestly doesn’t have any idea what the guy is doing) to meet the teen’s eyes. “Hello, Stiles. What can I do for you?” he asks, always so polite.

Stiles swallows, feeling a bit uneasy at the way Deaton looks at him. Seriously, the veterinarian’s eyes have this… this look about them. As if they know and see everything. It’s disturbing. “I need to fill these pills,” he starts as he raises the bottle he’s holding, “with aconite… if… it’s possible?”

Stiles doesn’t know why his request ended in a question, but it’s clearly the kind of effect Deaton has on him. It sucks and Stiles curses Peter mentally. Just a little bit.

“Well, I can’t say that’s a demand I get often,” Deaton says as he straightens some papers.

And Stiles, well, Stiles resents that comment. Because what does it even _mean_? It’s not an answer! It doesn’t say, _yes Stiles, I’m going to help you_ , or _no Stiles, what the heck, are you crazy?!_ It just says absolutely nothing. A Deaton speciality, of course.

“So… are you going to help me?” Stiles asks, feeling so awkward in this situation.

Deaton shoves the document he’s holding (Stiles now sees) in a shelf before turning back to the teen. His face is still as impassible as ever. “This is Peter’s idea I suppose?”

Again, Stiles wonders what it is with Deaton and questions. It’s like the man just can’t answer any of them. It’s like Deaton is allergic to answering. Could it be a curse? Has a witch (Stiles is sure they exist despite people telling him that they don’t) cursed Deaton to eternal silence in face of questions? It kind of sucks, really.

“Yeah,” Stiles answers the man, being very polite. Because giving a reply is how someone shows their good manners.

Deaton sighs, like he’s annoyed though his face still stays neutral. “That does sound like him. Who is he trying to kill this time?”

Stiles doesn’t think anymore about how weird this situation is or how Deaton is kind of rude. His thoughts just abruptly stop at that point. Sure, he guessed that the aconite would kind of poison Gerard a bit. Aconite isn’t harmless to humans after all. But Stiles figured that the most it would do is maybe mess around with Gerard’s senses or something. Make him less sharp.

“Uh… We’re not trying to kill anyone? Not really? This is our back-up plan. Not that anyone knows we have a back-up plan except Peter and I, but it’s just in case we need one.” God, Stiles wants to bash his head into a wall at that point. “Anyway. Will you help me? Please?”

Deaton sighs almost imperceptibly before he leaves the counter. “Follow me,” he says as he heads towards a door at the back of the waiting room.

Stiles almost jumps after the guy, fearing Deaton is going to leave him or just disappear if he’s not fast enough. But Stiles shortly finds the veterinarian in some sort of lab or operating room. Deaton is by the door, putting on some gloves and a mask.

“Put them on also,” the man says to Stiles before turning to the table.

Stiles does as he is told. He puts on the latex gloves, finding them uncomfortable. He seriously wants to leave the mask out of this though he finally shoves the thing on his face. Better be safe than sorry, right?

Deaton takes a stool and sits on it as he gathers his instruments. He has a jar full of what Stiles guesses is aconite and plenty of metal thingies that would make a dentist salivate. Stiles sits down also, feeling like a fool standing up.

“So… what do we do?” the teen asks.

For once, Deaton does answer. “I have to create tiny holes on the side of the pill and try to get some of the medication out so that we can put some aconite in them. After that, I’ll seal the pills so that they look as good as new.”

“O-okay,” Stiles stutters as Deaton takes the bottle of capsules the teen has been holding since he entered the clinic.

At first, Stiles simply looks at what Deaton is doing while feeling completely out of his depth. He watches as Deaton expertly scratches the side of one pill after the other, leaving a hole the size of a thread, and then just creating a rain of dust as the man takes out the medication. When Stiles starts to feel like a complete tool, he finally breaks.

“Do you want me to help or… something?”

Deaton keeps his eyes on the pills, never breaking his concentration. “This needs to be done perfectly for it to work the way you want it to. So I’ll have to puncture these myself.”

… Well, okay. Why is Stiles here then? Why didn’t Deaton just take the bottle of pills and just tell Stiles to come back later?

Fortunately, Deaton seems to hear the unsaid questions because he points to the jar. “What you can do, however, is take a spoon and mix the ash while concentrating on the intent of the aconite. Be careful not to let the ash spill.”

Stiles takes the spoon without a word and starts mixing. He concentrates on the intent, realising it’s not the first time Deaton has asked him to concentrate on stuff like that. He’s also pretty sure Deaton actually told him why he has to do so, but he honestly doesn’t remember. Probably because the man told him just before something important, which means Stiles wasn’t concentrating on anything Deaton was telling him. At all. It’s part of his ADD. Makes him forgetful.

“Uh… so… why do I have to concentrate again?”

Deaton briefly stops what he’s doing to give Stiles a look. “Didn’t I already tell you why?”

Stiles nods. “Um… yeah, I’m pretty sure you did. I just… don’t remember.”

Deaton sighs as he turns back to his pills. “You’re a spark, Stiles. It means you have some magic into you. If you train properly, you have the possibility of doing great things.”

Stiles ponders this over. “So, I’m like, what, a wizard?” This would be totally crazy and awesome. Though Stiles truly wonders where the heck it comes from. Because these powers (or whatever) have to come from somewhere, right? Unless magic is similar to a virus, which Stiles thinks is highly unlikely.

“You’re a _spark_ , Stiles, not a wizard. Wizards and witches don’t exist, I already told you that,” Deaton says and Stiles can hear the slight exasperation.

He doesn’t know why, but it makes him smile a bit. “Fine. So I’m a spark and that means that I could potentially do some magic. That’s cool.”

“Like I said,” Deaton starts as he pushes the now all punctured tablets in a small pile. “It takes a lot of work. Are you concentrating on the aconite?”

Stiles takes the hint and stops talking. He turns the ashes over, concentrating very hard on Gerard and everything he would do if he could have the man at his mercy. Meanwhile, Stiles sees that Deaton is preparing another mixture. It looks white, just like the pills.

“Good,” Deaton eventually says. “Now we have to fill the pills.”

Thankfully, Stiles can help around this time. He fills the capsules with the aconite and immediately hands them over to Deaton so that he can seal them. The mechanics of it just makes it easier and easier and in barely forty minutes, they’re done.

“Well, that should do it,” Deaton says as he puts back all the tablets in the initial bottle. He then gives the bottle to Stiles.

The teen looks at it, feeling a bit amazed. “Wow… it’s awfully easy to poison someone,” he says.

Deaton simply shrugs, getting his gloves and mask off. “If you know how to do it. Now I suggest that you clean your clothes and take a good shower to remove any lingering aconite. You wouldn’t want to create an allergic reaction to some of your friends.”

Stiles clearly hears that he’s being dismissed. “Uh, yeah. I will. And thank you. For, you know. Helping me poison someone.”

Deaton rolls his eyes discreetly. “You helped me just as much. A spark putting some intention in a poison… It gives it some kick a druid like me can’t quite accomplish. Now go home, Stiles.”

The teen nods before removing the gloves and mask and then just leaving the clinic. Some part of Stiles, the one that is geeky, thinks it’s cool to be able to use his _intentions_ as a spark. The largest part, however, is just relieved that this is over. Stiles has the pills and that means they have their back-up. Whatever it is. Of course, now he has to plant the medication on Gerard… that’s going to be fun.

It’s once Stiles has jumped into his Jeep and driven off that he remembers a question he wanted to ask Deaton. _What’s going to be Gerard’s reaction to the aconite?_

Stiles gets the feeling that he’ll probably see soon enough.


	35. Midnight Meeting

Stiles is trying to fall asleep. Honestly, it isn’t going to be too hard. He knows it. How can it be hard when he’s tired from planning all the time with the pack and having to look over his shoulder constantly? How can it be hard when, after a good round of sex, he has John in his arms?

Sweet dreams (or nightmares, who knows?) are right around the corner. Stiles is on his back, his legs tangled with John’s because Stiles just can’t sleep like a normal person. He’s absent-mindedly stroking his dad’s hair, like his hands can’t ever stop moving, and Stiles honestly feels satisfied despite everything that’s going on.

But the happy bubble in which Stiles finds himself bursts when he barely hears a howl. Immediately, he stops moving, listening intently.

The howl comes a second time, just as soft. Stiles recognises Peter, but he’s sure this time, it isn’t to warn him of some danger up ahead so he relaxes.

Curious, Stiles slowly removes himself from under John, careful not to wake the man. Fortunately, John is already heavily asleep and doesn’t even stir.

Stiles picks up his underwear from the floor and a shirt. He puts them on quickly before leaving the room. He heads downstairs, unsure where Peter is going to be. He takes a guess and goes in the living room, opening the patio door.

It barely takes a second before Peter enters the house, like he was expected or something. He hardly gives a glance in Stiles direction before sitting himself comfortably on the couch. He gives a smug smile after that.

“Well, you sure smell interesting,” Peter says, sounding like he’s gloating.

Stiles feels his face warming and he knows he’s _completely_ red. Peter sure is the only one that would comment on his sexuality. Not that the others know anything, but still. If they did (and okay, if the circumstances were a bit more normal), they sure as hell wouldn’t say anything. That’s part of being a werewolf, right? You see, hear and smell things that the others don’t and, to be polite, that means you shut your trap, right?

But not Peter Hale. “I guess I do, you pervert,” Stiles says as he sits beside his friend. “Now stop sniffing me.”

Peter snorts, not self-conscious at all. “I do have to breathe, you know. It’s not my fault your smell is overpowering. Well, your smell and the one of someone else…”

The bastard. He’s totally poking at Stiles and Stiles knows it. It makes him sigh, though internally, he’s happy Peter is actually teasing him about this. “Whose smell? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles blatantly lies, joking around too.

“Hmm.” Peter makes a thoughtful face. “I’d say it matches with the man still sleeping upstairs, but it’s just a guess.”

Stiles wants to answer something like: _Hey! That’s my dad we’re talking about here!_ But he doesn’t. It would honestly be funny in his opinion, of course. Stiles has a dark kind of humor and he knows Peter does too. But then… the relationship is still new and even if Peter is taking this in stride for now, what’s to say he won’t get awkward at Stiles’ joke?

So he keeps his gag for himself, deciding it’s just better that way. “You, Mr. Werewolf, are very perceptive. How could you possibly have guessed that? On your own too? You’re blowing my mind!”

Peter simply rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot, Stiles. Shut up. I didn’t come here to discuss your sex life.”

Stiles watches as the man makes himself even more comfortable on the couch. Honestly, Peter looks like the comfiest person on Earth. To the point that Stiles has to wonder if it has something to do with Peter’s actual skin. Because someone just can’t be this at ease all the time. While saying complete stupid things for example. Like now.

“You’re the one that started this conversation!” Stiles eventually gets out. “It’s totally not my fault!”

Peter gives him a look, like Stiles is as intelligent as a mollusc. It’s flattering, really. “Showers exist, Stiles. You should think about taking them after… well after some activities.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “We just finished and we went to sleep. I was going to take a shower tomorrow morning since, you know, _I wasn’t expecting anyone this late_ ,” he says pointedly. “And I haven’t ever been this clean in my whole life, believe me. So stop talking like I haven’t washed in weeks.”

“Calm down.” Peter looks downright smug. “I was just giving you advice.”

Stiles laughs. “Funny, it sounded more like a complaint to my ears.”

Peter shrugs, like it’s not his problem before he grows more serious. Stiles immediately notices the difference and he stops laughing, calming down.

“You got the pills?” Peter asks lowly.

Stiles nods. “Yeah. Deaton didn’t ask too many questions and just did it. He made me help too. Did you know I’m a spark?” He has to stop himself from blathering too much.

Peter sighs and then passes a hand over his face. “Of course, I did, Stiles. It’s part of why I asked you to do it. Don’t you listen when people give you important information like that?”

Stiles wisely doesn’t say anything to this. Peter continues.

“So… Anyway, you have the pills. Now we have to plant them on Gerard.”

Stiles swallows. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about this.” How could he not after all? “Are you, like, going to break into his house and plant them somewhere- ah shit.”

Peter gives Stiles a look like he thinks the teen is half a moron.

“Of course you can’t break in,” Stiles mutters more to himself than anything else. “As if Gerard wouldn’t put wards around his house… So does that mean you want _me_ to do it?” Stiles doesn’t like it one bit.

“Yes. Well, I’m not going to make you go inside his house. It has to be a death trap in there. So. You’re going to plant the pills in his office at school.”

Stiles nods slowly, hating that it falls on him once again to do the important stuff.

… Okay, that is just wrong. Peter has been stalking John for a number of weeks now to be sure the man stays safe and Peter hasn’t complained even once. Derek has done a lot of planning and he has been training the youngest pack members so that they don’t get killed. Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Scott… well, yeah, training also and it looks hard as hell by the bruises Stiles has seen. Everyone is doing his part.

It just sucks that Stiles has a higher risk of maybe getting caught and even dying than the others while doing his part.

“Fine. How the heck am I supposed to enter when he’s not there? I’m pretty sure the man doesn’t really leave his office. Probably even eats in it. Because, you know, he looks like the kind of principal that sincerely doesn’t give a fuck about his staff or his students. Like, he’ll be there to slap people’s fingers because he’s a sadistic bastard, but-”

Peter snaps his fingers in front of Stiles face, surprising the teen. “Focus, Stiles,” he says sharply, but he can’t supress a tiny smile. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll provide a big enough distraction that he’ll leave his office. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?” Stiles splutters. “That’s the best you can give me? Seriously? If that guy catches me, I’m dead meat. He has a vendetta against me, remember?”

Peter hangs his head a bit, looking a bit defeated. “I know that. But I’ve looked at every other scenario and I honestly can’t find anything better than that. I can’t ask Scott to do it, he’s going to say it’s against his values and he’s damn stubborn. I can’t ask the other three betas because they don’t trust me. They’re going to tell Derek. And if Derek knows, he’s going to take the pills away and tell me that I’m a crazy son of a bitch for even thinking this up even though we really need this backup plan. I know I can’t convince Lydia to do it. She’s in, only to save Jackson and nothing more. The only other person who could do it and stay relatively safe is John and-”

“No way in hell,” Stiles says immediately.

Peter sighs. “That’s what I thought. I would go in your place, but then that would mean _you_ would have to distract the old man and I don’t think you’ll be able to escape him. So… that’s pretty much that.”

Stiles passes a hand over his head in aggravation, feeling his hair longer than his usual buzz cut. “Okay then. Not like I really have a choice, right?”

Peter crosses his right leg over the left one. “Well, you do have a choice. You can do this and make sure we have a backup plan or you can say fuck this and pray that everything is going to go the way we planned.”

“Nothing ever goes the way we planned,” Stiles says, knowing Peter is just bullshitting him.

“Exactly,” Peter announces as he gets up. “So I can count on you then?”

Well, Stiles knew what he was getting into, right? “Yeah, yeah.”

“Perfect.” Peter gives the teen a smile. “Tomorrow. Keep your eyes on your cell.”

With that Peter turns away from Stiles. He opens the patio door and leaves the way he came from. Stiles sighs before standing up and locking the door behind the man. Knowing he’s just going to stress over this if he stays up, Stiles heads towards John’s room, trying not to think at all.

He removes his clothes and joins John on the bed. The movement seems to jolt John awake because he lifts his head.

“What’s going on?” he mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep.

The sight makes Stiles smile. He gathers John in his arms in the exact same position they were in earlier. “Peter stopped by. He just had something to tell me.”

“What was it?” John asks, but the man clearly isn’t fully awake.

Stiles kisses him on the head. “How about we talk about this tomorrow? We should sleep, Love Muffin.”

John huffs. “Stupid names…”

A second later, John is dead to the world. Stiles just wishes he could fall asleep as easily.


	36. Planting Poison in the Principal's Office

The next day, Stiles keeps taking out his cellphone all the time. Every minute, probably. As the day goes on, he even starts keeping it in his hand, scared he’s not going to feel it buzz in his pocket to indicate he has a new message.

He’s stressed and he knows it. He tries to look as cool as always though. Thankfully, people seem to think him as annoying as usual. Scott doesn’t notice anything, too concentrated on watching Allison’s every move. Typical Scott behaviour and actually useful for once.

Stiles finally gets a text when he’s in math class. He quickly types his password on his phone as subtly as possible.

 _Now_ , it simply says.

Stiles jumps up, nervousness coursing through his body. This is it. He’s going on his super dangerous mission. His reaction however draws attention. Every eye in the class is now on him. Well, for subtlety, that’s a big fat zero.

“Yes, M. Stilinski?” the teacher says, sounding more than a little annoyed. She probably doesn’t like the show Stiles has made despite himself. She’s probably also anticipating Stile’s answer which is bound to be stupid.

“Uh… I really need to go to the restroom,” is the only thing he finds to say.

Of course, every student either laughs or looks disgusted by Stiles. The teacher just sighs, like she’s praying for the weekend to come faster. Or like she thinks she isn’t paid enough for this job.

“Go,” she says and then proceeds to continue teaching her class.

Stiles gets out quickly while ignoring the few comments some give him, too afraid the teacher is going to ask him to come back quick. He seriously needs to do this _now_.

Fortunately, he gets out without being called back. Stiles breathes a bit easier before heading to the principal’s office. He walks not too slowly, but not too fast either since he doesn’t want to be noticed by any wandering adults. They tend to ask students what they’re doing out of class when those so said students look like trouble (either by looking like they don’t know where to go since they’re skipping, or when they go so fast, the only explanation is that they’re up to something).

When Stiles finally arrives to Gerard’s office, he gives a quick look around. There’s no one. Good. If no one is on the other side of the door of course. But then Peter wouldn’t have texted him if it were the case. Stiles takes a deep breath before opening the door, trying to calm his nervous stomach.

The office, as it was bound to be, is empty of people. Stiles immediately closes the door, careful for it not to make any noise. Rapidly after that, he runs to the desk.

The idea is that he has to leave the pills in there somewhere and have Gerard take them. Of course, he could just open a drawer and leave the bottle there, but Stiles isn’t stupid and Gerard sure isn’t either. He’s going to know someone planted them and just throw them away. So Stiles has to trick the man.

He first opens all the drawers, one after the other, in search of an actual bottle of pills Gerard left. Of course, that means he has to hope that the old man doesn’t just have them on him all the time. Or that he has, like, twenty bottle. And then, he has to hope that Gerard doesn’t actually hide them in his office. So maybe this isn’t going to work and it sucks because Stiles and Peter are working hard for this.

But luck, for once, is on Stiles side. He finds the bottle of pills at the very back of one drawer. It’s semi-hidden behind a stack of documents in a way that makes Stiles think that Gerard is trying not to make them too obvious.

He gets out the bottle and lets the content fall on the desk. There are twenty-three pills left out of the fifty that are supposed to be in there. Stiles takes the Ziploc bag of tablets from his front pocket and replaces the twenty-three capsules into the bottle. It kind of frustrates him that he has to leave twenty-seven pills out, but he’s sure that if he adds any, Gerard will notice and that is not an option.

He replaces the bottle exactly where he found it, the label facing the back of the drawer like it did before Stiles picked it up. He’s still fussing with the documents and the whole content of the drawer when Stiles feels his phone buzz. He’s too concentrated on the position of every object to immediately look at the message he’s getting though.

Eventually, he shuts the drawer, feeling satisfied. That’s when he pulls out his phone. Immediately, he regrets not looking sooner.

_Get out! Gerard didn’t take the bait!_

“Shit,” Stiles mutters. Some part of him almost wants to laugh at the situation. Of course everything isn’t going to work the way they want to. Wouldn’t it be too easy?

His reflex is to first get rid of the extra pills he has on him and the ‘good’ pills still on the desk. He puts them all on the little Ziploc bag he has and he drops it on the ground before crushing all the tablets under his foot. Quickly, they turn into dust, so unless someone gives the bag to a laboratory, there’s no way to recognise the pills. Perfect.

Stiles picks up the bag and puts it in the trash can under all the garbage. If things can just go his way for once, Gerard won’t look inside there.

He’s about to run out of the office, but he hears someone coming closer and closer and of course it has to be Gerard. Who else could it possibly be?

So instead of trying to do an impossible mad dash (Stiles knows that no matter how old and sick Gerard is, there’s no way in hell he’s getting out of this situation), he jumps on the chair behind the desk and opens the computer. The least he can do at this point is misdirect the hunter.

Stiles honestly doesn’t know why he’s just basically sacrificing himself like that. He’s not happy to do so. He wants to live and just have one _fucking_ boring and peaceful life. He doesn’t know why his brain just decided to pick this decision when the sanest thing to do is at least try to save himself. But after months of stress and hardships, it’s no wonder his head is making difficult but logical decisions.

It just sucks. He curses Peter and all the pack even though he’s doing this for them, to save them all. He tries not to think of John and how this is going to break the man. He just… he can’t go there. Not if he’s to do this right.

Stiles types on the computer, like he’s trying to guess Gerard’s password when the door opens on the man.

Gerard has this big ass grin on his face, like he’s come home to find a surprise party, before he gently closes the door behind him. Stiles simply stares at him, knowing his nerves are showing.

“Well,” Gerard starts calmly. “M. Stilinski, I honestly didn’t think you were this stupid. Did you really think this plan would work? To do what exactly? Try to find information on my computer? Did you honestly think I would keep important information at school?”

Stiles shrugs before slouching in the chair, trying to channel Peter through himself. He knows he isn’t really succeeding, but hopefully, Gerard will think he’s even more stupid like that. “I don’t know. For sure, if _I_ were the villain in the story, and I’d make an _awesome_ villain by the way, I wouldn’t keep my information at my place. It seems kind of stupid. It’s like putting a sign to the good guys. Like: Hey! Come here and find out my evil plans!”

Gerard laughs at that, but Stiles doesn’t think it’s because the man thinks he’s funny. It’s the kind of laugh you’d hear from a cruel witch or something. It’s creepy. As hell.

“You sure have a mouth on you, boy,” Gerard says, his eyes turning as cold as ice. “I wonder if I’ll be able to shut you up. Nothing like discipline, I guess.”

Stiles feels a shiver of unease going through his body. He’s even more scared than earlier because now he can easily imagine all the things Gerard could potentially do to him. He’s pretty sure Gerard isn’t the type to just use punches and kicks. He’s sure the hunter is the kind of creative bastard that makes you regret the day you were born by using knives and stuff.

But Stiles cuts that train of thoughts. He’s not going to cower right there in front of the man. They’re still in school, right? It has to count for something.

… Except, no one saw him coming in here and his teacher thinks he’s in the restroom or just skipping class at this point. Fuck.

He’s about to say something back. Anything in hopes that it’s going to distract the hunter. But out of nowhere, Gerard sort of punches Stiles right on the neck. It’s more than a punch though because Stiles feels great pain travel throughout his whole body as he shakes uncontrollably. He falls from the chair and the man follows the movement without a hitch.

When Gerard finally backs away after what seems to be an eternity later, the pain lessens though Stiles still twitches. His brain seems to finally catch on with the program because that’s when he understands that he has just been tasered. Fucking hell.

“B-bastard,” Stiles stutters weakly, finding he doesn’t have an once of strength left and it… okay, it fucking terrifies him. Gerard is going to take him away.

Gerard shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve heard worse. Now, I’d like to kill you right here for killing my daughter, but it’s not the place, is it? Plus, now I have great bait, don’t I?”

“What?” Stiles asks and he hates himself for falling for this.

Gerard of course just looks like he’s happy with the turn of events. “Well, now I have something Derek wants: you. He’ll come charging without thought at my door, that’s for sure. Poor boy. Never knew with whom he should fall in love.”

“Christ,” Stiles curses because, well, he knows Derek. The guy acts and then asks questions later. If a member of his pack disappears, of course he’s going to do everything to find them. But, well, Derek does seem to have a little something for Stiles. How is that going to change his behavior? Stiles hopes Peter is going to put the breaks on the alpha.

“My sentiment exactly,” Gerard says savagely just before giving a real punch to Stiles’ jaw this time.

It hurts less than the taser, but Stiles finds that he has a hard time staying conscious. He tries to take deep breaths and focus, but it’s a losing battle. The last thing he sees is Gerard opening his drawer and popping a pill in his mouth.

At least one thing went right, Stiles thinks before blacking out.


	37. Telling the Sheriff

John comes back home that day like any other day. He’s happy that the job is done and he just wants to go back to Stiles.

Everything is just so normal. He says goodbye to everyone at the station and they all answer back. He then goes in his car and he drives without a hitch to his house. From far away, he can see that the renovations on the side of his house are progressing and that makes him breathe a bit easier.

So normal.

But then, when he’s about to park the car in his driveway, he sees Derek and Peter move out from the backyard to head to the front porch.

Immediately, his stomach gets queasy. He just knows something happened. And this something involves Stiles. He knows it. Why else would they come here without his guy? Why would they have that damn expression on their face like someone died?

He tries to stay as calm as possible while he stops his car. He has to take a deep breath before he can finally climb out of the cruiser. Some part of him wants to stay in there because it means never having to walk to the werewolves and ask what happened. But he pushes himself. If he doesn’t know what happened, how can he help?

“Okay. What’s the problem?” he asks, getting right on the subject as soon as he reaches the guys. “Where’s Stiles?”

Peter grimaces while Derek just looks dejected.

“Yeah, we’ve had a little problem,” Peter says slowly.

John seriously thinks about punching the guy in the face. He wants to know where his guy is and he wants to know whose fault it is that Stiles disappeared. Someone is going to regret taking away his lover.

Peter puts his hands up, like in surrender. “We know where he is. Well, not exactly, but close enough. Gerard took him and there are a few places where we think he can be right now.”

This makes John angry and scared as hell. “Gerard? Gerard Argent? The man that wants revenge against Stiles?!”

Peter takes a step back and Derek flinches at the Sheriff’s tone.

“How did that even happen?!” John demands.

Derek takes a look around the neighbourhood before finally speaking. “I think we should have this conversation inside.”

John is about to say exactly what he thinks about Derek and where the werewolf can shove it, but he shuts his mouth. He probably doesn’t _really_ think what he wants to say and the man is right. This is not the place to have this conversation.

So he opens the door and lead the men to the kitchen. He doesn’t take the time to remove his boots or to unload and put down his gun. He just wants answers now. As a policeman, he knows that every second matters when someone disappears.

Fuck. Stiles got taken away. John has to find him. He feels the fear coiling in his stomach and he briefly closes his eyes. He has to compose himself. He is _not_ going to be any help if he panics.

Once he feels like he’s not going to break down screaming, he turns around to face the two werewolves. They definitely look awkward in front of him and John feels a bit glad at that. They definitely should feel queasy. Stiles wouldn’t have ever been kidnapped if it weren’t for them.

“So. Tell me how this happened.”

Derek hangs his head in answer while Peter takes a step forward, his fucking hands once again up in the air, like he’s trying to plead his innocence. It’s then that John remembers he woke up in the middle of the night because Stiles had been down talking with Peter Freaking Hale.

“What did you do?” he asks the older man, feeling like he’s going to strangle someone if he doesn’t get an answer.

Peter backs away, but John thinks he sure doesn’t look sorry enough. “Woah, I didn’t do anything.”

John snorts and leans forward menacingly, only to be blocked by Derek. John mostly ignores him, too angry with the freaking manipulator behind the alpha.

“You came last night! When Stiles came back up, he told me you talked with him! You asked him to do something, I know it! What the hell did you ask?!”

Peter doesn’t look sorry at all, though even his alpha turns to look at the man suspiciously. “I can’t say right now. All I can reveal is that we’ve been working on a backup plan and that’s what he was doing today when Gerard caught him.”

John turns away, so frustrated, as he passes his hands in his hair. Fucking _shit_! Why is Stiles so reckless? Why does he accept to do things like that? John is going to tie the kid in the attic or something for a few years, just to be sure he doesn’t get killed.

“And how come he was the one doing whatever you asked him to do?!” he explodes as he starts walking one way and then another. If he doesn’t move, he swears he’s going to burst. “He’s not trained against any of this shit! You’re the one with the superpowers! Why did you send Stiles?!”

Peter, the bastard, seems as cool and collected as ever when he answers. “Because he was doing the safest job for our backup plan. I was trying to distract Gerard, but it didn’t work. He sent his son, Chris, after me instead of coming himself. I miscalculated and I’m sorry.”

John doesn’t answer to that. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to say. He just… He just wishes he could go back in time and erase it all. He wishes for Stiles to be _home_.

“What do you mean, a backup plan?” Derek asks eventually, breaking the silence. John somehow feels relieved that he isn’t the only one that isn’t up to date.

“Exactly like it says. It’s a backup plan,” Peter says sarcastically and the joke isn’t well received.

Derek growls at his uncle and John stops pacing to glare. Peter seems to understand that he needs to change his attitude because he seems to quickly get more serious.

“Never mind. It probably didn’t work anyway,” Peter says. “Now we have to concentrate on getting Stiles back.”

John stops glaring as he’s starting to feel anxious. “What if… what if Stiles isn’t…” God, he can’t even finish this sentence. Because if Stiles has been killed… John doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

Fortunately, Peter reassures John immediately. “Gerard wouldn’t do that. Sure, he wants Stiles dead, but he also wants to exterminate the whole pack. I think he’s actually using Stiles as bait right now. It would be the most logical thing to do and Gerard, as crazy as he is, he’s still a very logical man.”

John feels better now that someone has told him Stiles is most probably alive. He’s just a bit sceptical. “So… basically, he’s counting on the fact that your pack has a good enough heart to go after Stiles?”

Derek shakes his head. “Any pack would try to save a member. It’s how we’re wired. And I swear, Mr. Stilinski, that I’ll do everything to find your son.”

Peter mutters something that John doesn’t quite decipher. He hears the words ‘Derek’, ‘crush’ and ‘Stiles’ and he kind of understands what’s going on. He doesn’t like the fact that Derek has feelings towards Stiles. Stiles is his and his _only_. But honestly? At this point, if it’s going to motivate the alpha, John isn’t going to complain. Not right now anyway.

Derek growls at his uncle once again, but John doesn’t have any time to waste.

“So where are those places you mentioned that we should look?” John asks while assuring himself that his gun is full. Maybe he should think about bringing some more ammo.

“There are a few buildings around town we should look for. We’ll just get the pack together and bring Lydia and then we’ll go,” Derek answers, looking every inch the alpha he is.

John puts back his gun in its holster. “Then let’s go.”

They leave his house right after that and John just prays Stiles is doing fine.

_Hang in there, kiddo. I’m coming for you._


	38. Torture

Ever since Stiles woke up hours and hours ago, Gerard has been torturing him steadily. Stiles has tried very hard to distract himself. He tried looking at his surroundings, tried to guess where he is exactly. Anything so he won’t think too much about the pain.

But then, there’s just so much he can look at right? There’s just so much he can guess too. There are chains (plenty of knives and gun too but Stiles doesn’t linger on those), the floor is made of concrete, there are metal table shoved in the far corner of the room, dust covers every surface and the smell of chemical is heavy in the air.

He’s pretty sure he’s in an old factory. It’s shut down, of course, but beyond that, there’s no way Stiles can guess where he is precisely. He can’t even be sure he’s still in Beacon Hills.

Though, seriously, he fucking hopes he’s still in Beacon Hills. If help isn’t coming soon… Stiles doesn’t even want to think about it. The pain is awful and the only thing keeping him going at this point is the knowledge that the pack is coming after him. They have to.

Stiles feels a sharp sting in his jaw when Gerard slaps him. It’s like Stiles is suddenly brought back in his body and he feels his breath stutter as the pain reappears.

He feels the long gash on his side where Gerard used a small knife. He feels the ropes tying him to the chair rubbing the skin of his wrists and ankles raw. He feels his calves which have been punched and kicked numeral times. He feels every single one of his cells after having been electrocuted. He also feels bitterly cold since he doesn’t have his shirt anymore, he keeps getting doused in water and Gerard, the freaking son of a bitch, has put the AC on to the coldest temperature.

And the irony? The only way Stiles can get warmer is by getting hurt. Whenever Gerard punches, kicks, cuts or slaps, Stiles feels the sickening pain radiate up his body, quickening the circulation of his blood and making all the goosebumps disappear for a few minutes.

Stiles finds he prefers feeling cold.

“Well, you are more resilient than I gave you credit for,” Gerard says casually, like he’s having a conversation about grades with a student. It’s nerve racking. “You know… it actually soothes me a bit. Knowing that my daughter had been killed made me furious. Very furious. Kate was… she was one great hunter. My favorite child actually.”

Stiles, feeling wrung, doesn’t shut his mouth. “She was… she was crazy,” he says with an unused throat and a shaky voice. It’s not a good comeback at all, but Stiles can’t think straight at this point.

Gerard slaps Stiles a second time, making the teen jerk back in his chair. He then continues like he wasn’t interrupted. “So I was very furious. Especially when I learned that _you_ had killed her. The clown. The comic relief. Not even that bright, right? But I think that you hide something. You wouldn’t be _this_ tough if you really were a dumb shit, right?”

Gerard pauses there, like he hopes Stiles is going to add something or just agree him. Stiles just keeps breathing as calmly as possible, knowing there isn’t anything he can actually say. Gerard is the one that’s running the show and Stiles can’t put any stop to it.

Thankfully, the stereotype that bad guys like to talk turns out to be true in Gerard’s case because the hunter soon continues his own monologue. “No. I think you’re actually the brains of the pack. And I have to say, if it’s the case and I’m pretty sure it is, you’re good. You’re very good. Even I just figured it out. Initially I took you because Derek is bound to come after his human pet, but now I’m sure they won’t have someone to help them strategize. This is going to go my way.”

Stiles doesn’t really know why, but a short laugh escapes his mouth. It stops Gerard.

“What’s funny?” the old man asks icily.

Stiles snorts again uncontrollably, ignoring the flare of pain that explodes on his side. He probably reopened the gash he realises. He feels fresh blood trickling down his skin. “It’s just,” he breathes out shakily. “It’s funny how we want things to go our way but they rarely do. Like, I really want to get away from here, but I’m not sure this is going to happen.”

Gerard leans close to Stiles menacingly before putting his hands on the teen’s wrists. It’s on purpose of course. The pressure makes the ropes push into the raw skin. “Oh no, you’re not getting out of here. I’m going to use you and once I’m done, I’m going to kill you. But like I was saying. I feel better knowing that my daughter didn’t get murdered by a complete imbecile. That would have been like spitting on her tomb. But it doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to regret pulling the trigger on her.”

Again, Stiles feels a bubble of laughter escape him. He doesn’t know why it keeps happening. Honestly, he should just shut up and not react, but the pain makes his brain fuzzy. It’s like he’s high on reality. Everything feels amplified. It’s _so_ real, it seems fake.

“There are a few things I regret in life. I regret asking Scott to go into the woods the night he got bitten. I regret that I had to lie so long to J- to my dad. I regret that I had to grow up so fucking fast in the last few months. The list is kind of long actually. But funnily, killing Kate isn’t part of that list. It’s kind of one of the best actions I’ve taken in life actually.”

Gerard’s expression drastically changes as he quickly backs away from the teen. He was happily gloating, but now he looks scary as hell. To the point that Stiles almost wants to take back what he just said. Almost.

Stiles sees the punch coming, but obviously he can’t avoid it. The force of the blow to his stomach makes him double over. He struggles to bring air in his lungs, but his body is hardly cooperating at the moment. The pain is so great, Stiles is scared for a second that he’s going to puke. Wouldn’t that be nice?

He can easily hear Gerard though. “Oh, believe me when I say I’m going to make you regret it, boy. You can be sure you’ll be begging for mercy once the little problem with your pack is over. I’ll break every bone in your body and I’m going to gut you. And you’ll be alive throughout it all. You see, I’ve practiced a lot over the years with all the werewolves I’ve had to put down.”

 _Fucking hell_ , Stiles thinks as he feels a shiver of terror slide down his spine. He definitely, definitely doesn’t want to live through that kind of torture. He hopes as _fuck_ that the pack is going to find him and rescue him. They _need_ to come. Stiles is starting to feel himself crumbling under the fear and the stress.

Gerard, of course, is perfectly fine. “Actually, why not start now?”

Stiles snaps his head up, feeling cold all over. “What?” he wheezes out with his lungs that still have a hard time letting air in.

Gerard takes a large piece of wood that looks a lot like a baseball bat and he swings it down hard on Stiles right forearm.

The pain… it’s the worst Stiles has had to go through at this point. It makes his eyes open in surprise. Water also fill them and Stiles can’t stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. And he knows, he _knows_ that if he had been able to breathe properly, he would have screamed his _head_ off. The pain is all consuming; it burns from the root of his hair to the tip of his toenails. It makes him nauseous.

It’s a miracle, he thinks, that a pain this big only shows in the tiny whimper that escapes his mouth.

Gerard removes the piece of wood away from Stiles arm. That’s when the teen sees that splinters are lodged in his skin. The sight makes him remember that time, years ago when a boy pushed him and John helped him remove all the shards of wood that got in his skin.

 _Fuck_. He wants John. He wants him so badly.

“Wow,” Gerard says with a whistle. “You impress me, boy. You’re tough. That’s the first time you made a noise and it was barely a whine. Do you think you can be this tough when I break the other arm?”

Stiles feels panic starting to settle on his mind, but before Gerard can say or do anything else, there’s a knock on the door. A second later, Chris pops in. Stiles momentarily feels destabilised. On whose side is Chris again?

“They’re here,” Chris says coolly.

Stiles hangs his head, a bit in defeat. Peter had said that Chris was most probably going to be on their side. Just another thing that didn’t work. Jesus Christ.

But then Chris just said his pack is here and Stiles clings to that knowledge. Hopefully they’ll get him out of there. They have to. _Please_.

Gerard simply nods before popping a pill in his mouth. He then gestures at Stiles. “Untie him,” he orders his son.

Chris immediately walks to Stiles and, with a small knife, he cuts the ropes around the teen’s ankles and wrists. Stiles, meanwhile, stares at the traitor for any indication that he’s just trying to play Gerard or something. But the man is as impassive as ever and he doesn’t hesitate to roughly pull Stiles up by his uninjured arm.

“Fuck,” Stiles says as he tries to find his footing. He doesn’t have any energy left and his whole body throbs. Especially his arm.

“Lets go,” Gerard says as he takes Stiles out of Chris’ hands.

They then leave the small room that has contained Gerard and Stiles for hours to face a pack of werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what I'm about to say here isn't important. At all. It's stupid really, but I feel like sharing it. So I think that my boyfriend is awesome for being supportive of my writing. I know that M/M isn't the most common thing to write and he's cool with it. He's so cool with it actually, that he teases me pretty much all the time about it (and, okay, maybe I deserve it because I tease him back quite a bit). And so he knows that I'm writing this fanfiction and he knows that the couple involves a certain John and a Stiles. The rest, he doesn't know. But I've left my document open two times now in front of him, and when I come back, there's a paragraph or two that have suddenly appeared. When I look at my boyfriend, he shows me his puppy eyes and he tells me this: "I'm just trying to help you!"  
> ... Sure. So I threatened him that I would post what he wrote the next time I catch him and here it is. He tried to plug this paragraph in this chapter (you know, the one where Gerard is torturing Stiles) and it just shows how he isn't even trying to be coherent at all:  
> "He felt something growing in his pants; why of course, it was his peckers! John INSTANTLY saw this as an opportunity to show his throat skill, taking up all five cocks at the same time! It was amazing, there was cum everywhere and then they fucked their own tight ass with their own respective dick. THE END."  
> ... I want to say I love this man, but some days it's hard... so hard...


	39. Finding Stiles' Scent

John has to talk to himself. Peter and Derek have gathered everyone they needed and they’ve been driving around town in two cars, going inside every abandoned building.

But not any of them had Stiles in it. They had to be careful entering every edifice, looking for traps or threats and it takes a lot of time they don’t actually _have_. Peter said that they normally wouldn’t have to take so much caution at every building they went in. They would smell it if Stiles was there.

But Gerard is fooling them all right. Every place they go, the werewolves either smell so much bleach it’s suspicious, or they get a faint whiff of Stiles. So they have to check and assure themselves that the kid isn’t there.

Hence why John has to talk to himself to stay calm. He knows what Gerard is doing. He’s buying himself some time and John is pretty sure it isn’t simply so that the hunter can have a nice chat over a cup of tea with Stiles. No. His lover is definitely going to come back injured. He just hopes Stiles isn’t in too much pain right now.

“Are you sure it’s in an abandoned building?” John finally asks Peter as they are driving to yet another location.

Everyone (Peter, Isaac and Scott) stay silent for a beat as Peter turns the car into another road.

“It’s the best guess we have so far,” the werewolf says slowly and John finds that he appreciates the truth. “So far, he and Kate have always chosen those locations because it’s easier to bring someone unnoticed.”

John rubs his face, feeling incredibly tense. “Yeah, you’re right. It makes sense,” he breathes out. It doesn’t make him feel any better though.

He feels everyone shifting uneasily in the car, like they aren’t too comfortable seeing John trying to keep it together. Not that John cares. Seriously, he’s allowed to be this stressed. So he doesn’t move and they don’t either. Silence once again falls in the car.

That is until John feels a hand land on his shoulder. He turns around to see that Scott is the one trying to reassure him despite the worried expression the boy is wearing.

“We’ll find him Mr. Stilinski. Don’t…” Scott starts but he doesn’t finish his sentence. What was it going to be? Don’t worry? Don’t break down? Don’t give up?

It hardly matters. Scott simply leans back on his seat, completely at a loss.

John nods before turning around, feeling a bit awkward. Luckily, they arrive to another deserted building, which cuts any lingering conversation. Like they’ve already done multiple times, John, Isaac and Scott stay in the car. Only Peter gets out and Derek joins him.

John watches as the two werewolves slowly walk to a door. Like he did the last twenty or so times they’ve stopped at a potential place where Stiles could be detained, John takes his gun in his hand and he removes the safety. He wants to be ready for anything. He _wants_ to use his gun for the first time since he became a police officer. And he wants to use it _now_. Because if he uses it now, then it means his lover isn’t far.

It’s illogical. John’s emotions are getting the best of him and this is going to make him unreliable. He needs to calm down.

It’s just hard to do when Peter turns back to the two cars and howls, his face partially transformed. John is momentarily surprised. In the last locations they went to, Derek and Peter took their time. They entered the buildings cautiously. They searched everywhere, keeping their cool façade.

The shock rapidly goes away though as a wave of warm anger travels through John’s body. He quickly gets out of the car, just a second after all the other teens do. They all nervously jog to Derek and Peter to see what’s going on.

Derek points to the building’s roof where they can all see the shiny cameras. “Those are definitely new. I can also clearly smell Stiles and Gerard. They’re here.”

The whole group seems to breathe deeply at the same moment. Lydia, in particular, looks very unsure of herself despite the poker face she’s trying to wear.

“So how do we get in?” John asks. They have to act now. They have to save Stiles. If it weren’t for his training as a cop, he’s sure he would just be barging into the building. He’d probably get himself killed too.

Peter clenches his fists and what he says next makes John thinks the werewolf can read his mind. “They already know we’re here. So I think the best approach at this point is to just… go in.”

Nobody says anything for a beat. “That’s a terrible idea,” John finally says though he would do it. He’s so close to say fuck this and go inside. He doesn’t want to lose any more time by strategizing.

Because… what if… what if it’s too late?

“Gerard is using Stiles as bait,” Peter says slowly, “because he wants something from us. He’s not going to harm us too much before he gets what he wants. So I think we should just go in with the werewolves at the front. We’ll have to improvise at that point.”

Everyone nods and John just lets go. He just wants to go in and shouldn’t the werewolf know how to do this better than him anyway?

“Good,” Derek says. “Then lets go.”

He turns to walk towards the building and everyone follows. John barely hears Peter tell Lydia that her focus has to be solely on Jackson. He barely sees the people surrounding him. The buzz in his ears is intense and his eyes are focused on the one person he has to find. Nothing else matters.

So when the alpha opens the door to the building, he doesn’t notice the violence that explodes around him. He doesn’t hear the guns that are fired nor does he sees most of the werewolves falling under the claws of the kanima.

He only sees Gerard standing at the other end of the room with a knife just under Stiles’ throat. He sees the blood on Stiles’ side and how white his lover’s skin is. Stiles looks beaten and judging by the way his limbs are shaking, he has a hard time staying up.

Gerard tightens his grip on Stiles and it pushes a button in John’s mind. Suddenly he’s walking to the middle of the room where he can have a clear view of Gerard’s head and he raises his weapon. He doesn’t shoot because he’s scared he’s going to miss and hurt Stiles instead but that man will _not_ hurt his partner anymore that he has already done.

“GET OFF OF HIM!!” he roars, his body trembling in _loath_.

Everything suddenly stops. No one shoots or runs anymore. No one even says anything for a few tense minutes.

John sees Stiles’ look of relief and a part of himself finally relaxes. He is going to bring his boy back home. He _is_. No matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said that I was going to post a chapter yesterday evening, but... I'm a terrible person. I found a book and... and... I couldn't stop myself! I tried to put it down, but it required my undivided attention. I tried to tell the book: no, I can't read you right now. But it didn't listen to me! It kept me up half the night.


	40. Stand Off

As soon as Gerard drags Stiles out of what the teen will call the ‘torture’ room, Stiles sees that the old hunter is _organised_. Not only are there at least fifteen men with more guns than they have fingers, completely outnumbering Derek’s pack of werewolves, but some are also perched on some sort of platform way higher in the air, giving the men a good view over the big empty room. The kanima, Jackson, is also there lurking in the shadows. The sight of the huge lizard makes goosebumps appear on Stiles arms.

Gerard pushes Stiles roughly forward and, if the teen weren’t this tired and hurt already, he would probably make a joke to try and look tough. Because he doesn’t _feel_ tough right now. He feels small. Caught. He hopes that the pack will successfully get him out of here, but… Stiles is rapidly losing faith. Gerard definitely has more men on his side than Stiles thought the hunter could gather. And the weapons! It’s like the entire American army gathered with their toys…

The more Stiles thinks about the situation, the more he realises how completely screwed they are. Because, sure, they have their backup plan. But it’s only to kill _Gerard_. Chris and the fifteen other men can easily use the kanima if he isn’t tamed in time with Lydia’s help (because, lets be honest here, what are the chances of that working when almost nothing else has?), paralyse every werewolf and then just shoot them.

Peter is bright, Stiles tells himself. He’s going to plan something that Gerard won’t see coming. The whole pack is going to be _smart_ about this rescue mission.

Stiles clings to that thought as Gerard pulls a knife on his neck. They’ll find a way, he tells himself. They’ll find a way. They’ll find a way. They’ll find a-

The door to the building bangs open violently and the whole pack suddenly runs inside. It barely takes a second before everyone that has a gun starts firing their weapon. Derek roars as his stomach gets shot again and again, too fast for the alpha to heal. The youngest betas all whine, unused to so much pain, but they still try to push through.

Stiles is momentarily stunned. He can’t believe that they just decided to barge in. They’re all going to die. That’s for sure. Fuck.

He watches helplessly as the kanima jumps out of nowhere on Erica. The girl snarls, but it’s too late. She has already been scratched and she falls. Boyd looks angry as hell as he tries to tackle Jackson to the ground.

The kanima, of course, jumps out of the way. He nicks werewolf after werewolf while Lydia uselessly cries Jackson’s name again and again.

Gerard laughs behind Stiles and the teen… well, sadly, he understands where the humor could come from. It’s funny how easily Boyd gets nicked on the hand (the _hand_ ) and he falls. It’s funny how Scott and Isaac try to attack Jackson at the same time, only to get paralysed shortly after.

It’s pathetic, really. The only ones that give a good fight is Peter and Derek. They last longer, while still being shot at. Peter even lasts a full minute.

Christ… they are going to get killed. The only one that’s potentially going to stay alive is Lydia because she’s completely human and not part of the pack.

But then Stiles gets distracted when one last person enters the building. The teen, of course, recognises John immediately.

The man locks his eyes on Stiles and he starts walking rapidly towards his son. Stiles sees how… how _angry_ he is. How desperate he looks too.

John stops and pulls up his gun. “GET OFF OF HIM!” the man roars authoritatively and it’s like magic.

Everyone stops moving. No one says anything either. Stiles doesn’t know if it’s because no one thought the actual _Sheriff_ would be there or if the fact that John looks like the biggest badass on Earth with his uniform, gun and righteous anger, makes everyone feel much smaller.

Stiles, if he weren’t in this situation with a knife on his neck and a body that is hardly cooperating, would find the display kind of hot. But as of right now, he mostly feels relieved to see John. He doesn’t know why that is. Maybe Stiles is just happy to see the man at least one last time. Maybe it’s because John has always been his hero and it gives hope to Stiles that maybe… maybe… they could get out of this.

Gerard behind him chuckles. “Well, I can’t say that I was expecting you, Sheriff.”

Stiles sees John’s gun tremble a bit though the man’s face doesn’t let any weakness show. Stiles knows John enough to know that his dad isn’t confident at all. And, somehow, it affects Stiles.

He decides that he is going to be strong. He is not going to give up without a fight.

“Can’t say I expected you to kidnap my guy,” John answers right back without any hesitation.

Stiles feels Gerard shrug before the hunter tightens his grip enough for Stiles to notice properly this time. Stiles suddenly has a hard time breathing and black spots appear in front of his eyes. With his good hand, Stiles grips Gerard’s arm, trying to loosen the hold. He fears he’s going to faint and now is not the time.

Thankfully, the black spots disappear quickly. Stiles also feels a bit steadier on his legs. Kind of… Not really. He can’t say he would be able to run if he has to.

“This actually doesn’t involve you. I have something to discuss with Derek over there,” Gerard says dismissively.

Immediately, Stiles is drawn to look at the far end of the room, where the only one left standing is a growling Derek. All the other werewolves are on the ground, unable to move. Even Lydia is down, looking pissed as hell as she glares at Jackson who is still in his kanima form, keeping an eye on Derek from the shadows.

Stiles tries to stay optimistic because he just promised himself that he wouldn’t give up, but… things _really_ aren’t looking good.

Derek snarls but doesn’t say anything. It must amuse Gerard to no end, Stiles thinks, to see the alpha make noises like a real beast.

John, meanwhile, doesn’t lower his gun. He keeps his eyes fixed on Gerard’s head, like he’s readying himself to shoot at any moment. “I said get off of Stiles,” John repeats in a tone of voice that creates shivers on everyone’s skin.

Gerard clearly is missing a few screws because he ignores John completely. He taps his knife on Stiles’ throat menacingly while speaking to Derek.

“I think I have something you want here, boy. It has come to my attention that this teen is somehow… precious to you.”

John clearly loses his patience. He takes a few steps forward as he stabs his gun in the air. “I SAID GET OFF OF STILES!”

The teen feels his heart clenching at seeing John this distressed. Gerard is mostly annoyed. The old hunter sighs, like he hates that someone is losing his time and ruining his moment. “Can’t someone shoot him?”

Stiles hears someone take the safety off of his gun and he just loses it. He buckles in Gerard’s hold and he tries to hit the man with his good arm and legs. He wants to _hurt_ him. No one, no one, no _one_ is _ever_ going to harm John.

But Stiles doesn’t have much energy. He tries as much as he can, but Gerard is more solid. When the hunter gives him a good punch to the face, Stiles stops moving. His head spins so much that he can’t decipher top from bottom and the black spots are back.

The good news is that no one thinks about shooting anyone anymore.

“You son of a bitch!” Gerard growls at him as he harshly grips Stiles’ hair and pulls the teen’s head back.

Stiles feels even more disoriented. To the point that a small laugh escapes him. He doesn’t really know why. Maybe because his body feels so foreign and numb to him right now. It’s like his spirit is trying to lift up from his body.

It seems to aggravate Gerard because he shakes Stiles a bit.

“Stop it!” John yells.

That’s when Gerard finally snaps. “I AM NOT LETTING GO OF YOUR SON UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!”

Silence meets that statement. Stiles feels that everyone’s focus is now on John and Gerard as the world slowly stops turning around him. Stiles fixes his gaze on his lover, as much as he can with his hair still pulled backward. He sees that John isn’t moving an inch, keeping his stance. Keeping his gun raised, ready to shoot.

Stiles knows that he has to make John back off. Because as of right now, the only plan they have is the backup plan. And that means that Derek has to bite Gerard to kill the bastard. Which is not going to happen if John doesn’t move away.

“J- dad,” Stiles says roughly. His voice sounds tired. _So_ tired. Does he look the part? Stiles is pretty much running on adrenaline, he realises. Might be why his body feels so numb. “Dad?”

John still doesn’t move. It’s like the man didn’t even hear him.

Stubborn man. Stiles normally admires how John will stand up for people and how he will follow his own set of rules. But now is _not_ the time. “John?” he finally asks, hoping the fact that Stiles is calling him by his name will put some sense into the man.

It doesn’t, of course. Though John does twitch a bit. Stiles would probably push until he gets an answer, keep calling him John, but he doesn’t have the time to push and he certainly doesn’t have the energy. So drastic measures. He doesn’t care anymore.

“Baby?” he calls softly and _that_ gets John’s attention. His dad is finally looking him in the eyes and Stiles quickly continues before John glances away. “You have to back away, okay? I need you to do this for me.”

John clearly hesitates. His poker-slash-angry expression disappears and Stiles sees how completely terrified John is. It… it honestly hurts Stiles to see John this vulnerable. The last time he saw the man that way was when Stiles’ mom was dying.

But he pushes through. If they want to have a chance at surviving this, Derek definitely _has_ to bite Gerard. “They’re going to shoot you, baby, and then how are you going to be able to help me?”

John tries to resist. Stiles sees it. But then John looks around, probably seeing that Gerard’s men all have their guns on him. Ready to kill him if he doesn’t cooperate.

John’s eyes fall to the ground in defeat before he finally lowers his weapon. It takes a few more seconds, but John eventually also steps back. “Fine,” he says, his voice full of tension.

Stiles sighs, feeling relieved that John has listened to him. However, the complete silence after that just proves that the conversation was very public and that now everyone actually _knows_. Stiles can almost taste the surprise in the air. Even Gerard’s grip on Stiles’ hair loosens a bit.

“What the fuck?” Scott asks from where he’s paralysed on the ground, voicing everyone’s confusion.

Gerard doesn’t seem to like the distraction because he punches Stiles in the face once again and, this time, Stiles can’t stop it.

He loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so, I know, once again, this is ending on some kind of cliffhanger and I know some don't appreciate this too much. I swear it's going to be worth it though! I'm trying to make this fighting scene good. Clearly, it wasn't going to be a small scene and then I thought it would have been weird to just have one huuuuuge chapter in my story. Plus, that would have meant that I probably wouldn't have posted any chapters for a while and, it's stupid, but your comments are firing me up! I swear, I have never been this motivated to write a story and it's because of you guys. So thank you!


	41. The Bite

Stiles comes back to reality fairly quickly. Noises from around start making sense and his vision, that started as if stuck in a tunnel, is getting larger and larger.

That’s also when Stiles feels that Gerard clearly isn’t the only one holding him upright anymore. He turns his head and he sees that Chris is the one helping the older hunter. Chris is also holding the arm that is most probably broken and adrenaline isn’t making his wounds numb anymore. It hurts like a bitch.

Stiles hisses in pain as he quickly tries to stand up, his feet having a hard time cooperating. The less someone has to pull on the arm, the better it’s going to be. As if to prove the point, the pain mostly goes away once he’s on his feet and Chris lets go. It’s just sad that Gerard’s knife takes back its place on Stiles’ neck.

“Today is full of surprises,” Gerard says and Stiles senses that the man isn’t too happy about what those surprises implies. Stiles also realises that he probably lost consciousness for barely a few seconds. Maybe a minute at best. So he didn’t miss anything “See, I knew that Derek here has some feelings towards Stiles. And I knew that Stiles was dating someone. However, I also got told that they were secretly dating each other.”

Stiles honestly doesn’t really know why this matters so much right now. He guesses that, well, kidnapping him could potentially anger Derek since the werewolf does, ugh, have feelings for him. Gerard… okay, Stiles is going to say it: it was a good evil plan.

But where the heck has the old hunter gotten that information? That very _false_ information? “Who the heck told you that?” Stiles rasps, eyeing the crazy man.

Gerard does this freaky smile before glancing at the pile of unmoving werewolf. “Did you really think I didn’t know Scott didn’t keep his distance with my granddaughter? Of course I did. I knew it would be a good source of information. I played the role of the understanding grandfather to approach Allison and get all the gossip Scott told her. You’d be surprised how gossip can often reveal people’s secrets. If you know when to distinguish the exaggeration from the real information of course.”

Stiles gaps at that. This is… to actually _use_ your own granddaughter? That’s low. Stiles doesn’t miss the way that Chris flinches at the revelation. He probably didn’t know. Not that Stiles cares as of right now.

Because Scott! That freaking idiot! Stiles turns to his childhood friend and sees that Scott still has a bewildered expression on his face.

“Dude!” Stiles can’t stop himself from saying. He’s angry. How is it possible that Scott doesn’t learn after all this time? He should know better and Stiles is tired of babysitting the guy when it comes to surviving evil creepy bastards. “What the fuck? Was it _really_ this impossible to not talk to her for some time? And I told you! I told you it’s not Derek!”

Scott looks like he wants to shrug, but of course he can’t. “I just… It made sense! I thought you were lying to me!”

Stiles throws his good arm in the air and he tries to ignore as best as he can the gash on his side that stings sharply. “Scott! You’re a werewolf! You’re supposed to know when I’m lying, remember?”

Stiles has the time to see Scott make a face, like he’s disturbed. And Stiles knows that it’s not because of what he just said. No. It’s because Scott is rethinking about the fact that Stiles and John are together. And it’s disturbing him.

But Stiles can’t really think about this because Gerard shakes him hard and the knife actually nicks his throat. Stiles immediately hisses while Derek snarls loudly and John seems to want to rise his gun. Thankfully, not any of them moves.

“SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!” Gerard screams with his face contorted in a terrifying rictus. “You listen and you answer to me! No more talking between yourselves, is that clear?!”

No one says anything and, liking the answer, Gerard continues more calmly.

“Good. No matter who likes who and who dates who, I’m getting what I want. And I want the bite.”

Again, Stiles sees Chris twitch, but the information barely registers. His eyes are on Derek. The alpha is standing in front of his pack members, like he’s trying to still protect his wolves. And the expression on his face shows how trapped the man feels. He looks hurt also when he quickly glance in Stiles direction.

“I refuse,” the alpha says clearly though his voice shakes a bit. “If I bite you, you’re going to kill us all.”

Gerard huffs in aggravation. “Well, for a werewolf, you do seem to be intelligent. Fine. I’ll let your pack go.”

Derek shuffles in his feet. “And Stiles. You let Stiles go,” he says, though it sounds more like a plea.

Gerard, of course, laughs at that. “Oh no. This boy stays with me. I have a lot of plans for him. I _might_ think about letting him live though. Might. If he’s a good boy and if you give me what I want without any trouble.”

Derek shows his teeth but doesn’t make a sound. It’s John that really reacts. He puts up his weapon once again, his eyes cold as ice.

“I swear to God, Argent, I’m going to blow your brains out if you don’t let go of Stiles right _now_!”

Before Gerard can say anything, Stiles raises his hand in a piece sign. “John just… stop, okay? It’s the best way. You’re all going to get out of this.”

John looks at Stiles and the teen sees that his lover is so frustrated and desperate about the situation that tears are actually filling his eyes under the emotions. “DON’T! Just stop it, kiddo! You’re not going to _sacrifice_ yourself! This is not a superhero movie! The good guys don’t always win, alright?!”

Stiles hangs his head briefly, feeling horrible. But he pushes through. He looks up and he gives a wink at John full of meaning. He _has_ to understand what the stupid wink means because if not, Stiles is going to say cheap movies dialogues.

Thankfully, John clearly understands that Stiles wants him to trust the teen because he throws his arm with the weapon down while passing his free hand in his hair. “Fuck,” he mutters through a thick throat.

Stiles takes a deep breath as Derek, who must have also understood that something is going on, slowly walks forward. Immediately, all Gerard’s men take aim on the alpha, staring at his every movement.

When Derek is only four feet away from Stiles, Gerard and Chris, that’s when the old hunter finally speaks.

“Good,” the bastard says with what sounds like glee. “Now, no funny business, you understand me? I’ll keep my knife securely on lover boy’s throat and Chris is keeping aim on Stiles’ head. There’s no way you’re getting around this.”

At his words, Chris follows the unsaid demand. He pulls his gun and points it on Stiles before taking a few steps back.

Stiles, meanwhile, feels his heartbeat going faster and faster. God, it’s actually going to happen. They’ll get Gerard. And… who knows how many of them are actually going to get out of here? Maybe more than he thought. Maybe none.

Derek keeps his eyes on the old hunter as Gerard extends his arm, the one that isn’t holding the knife. Gerard pulls it as far away from his body as he can so that Derek won’t come too close. It seems that the alpha also tries to stay as far away from his enemy as he leans down. His face transforms, showing the extra long fangs and blood red eyes filled with hate. Eyes that stay fixed on Gerard even as Derek bites down, keeping his lips away from the skin, as if the old man tastes bad.

Gerard clearly winces at the pain but doesn’t pull back. “Now, no need to be savage about this.”

Derek draws back with a snarl. He takes a few steps back, looking a bit unsure about what’s going to happen.

Every eyes in the room fall on Gerard. The man is looking at the bite like he’s ecstatic. Even his hold on Stiles loosens a bit. Stiles knows that he should just run away, but let’s face it. The only reason why he’s standing is because there’s a solid body behind him. And, okay, he’s anxious to see what’s going to happen.

Since he’s so close to Gerard, he’s one of the first to see that things aren’t going according to the hunter’s plan. It barely takes a few seconds before the wound starts bleeding more and more profusely. And the blood also rapidly changes color, turning from a rich red to a gooey thick black.

“What-” Gerard exclaims just as he starts coughing.

Black blood spills on the floor before the hunter looks up at the pack of werewolf, accusation clear in his eyes. Peter laughs and Stiles must admit that he has a hard time not doing the same. Relief makes the body react in weird ways.

Anger does also. “You know why I was in your office?” he asks the man, knowing he has to talk as rapidly as possible since Gerard clearly isn’t going to last long. Stiles doesn’t know if the aconite is supposed to act this fast of if the fact that a Spark prepared the poison really sped up the effect.

Gerard looks at Stiles, his eyes open in utter surprise and fright. Stiles likes that. The bastard should be terrified.

“How stupid do you think I am?” Stiles continues, feeling so good at upping the bastard. “Going for your computer at school? Nope. I don’t think so. I poisoned your pills, _bitch_.”

Gerard suddenly backs away, letting his knife drop and forgetting about everything else. Stiles falls down on the ground and every injury screams in pain, but he doesn’t concentrate on that. He keeps his gaze focused on Gerard as the man uselessly claws at his arm where the bite is. But it’s hopeless. The thick blood keeps oozing out in alarming amounts down the wound, down the man’s nose and eyes.

The hunter makes a wet, hair-raising sound, before he vomits some more black liquid on the floor. He then topples over and everyone knows that he’s gone.

Stiles feels a deep satisfaction at the sight of Gerard’s dead body even though it’s completely disgusting, especially from this close up. The emotion is short-lived however because that’s when Chris takes action.

“NOW!” he yells and guns immediately start shooting.

 _Fuck_ , Stiles thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last cliffhanger! I swear! Next chapter is going to be the last part of the fight and things are going to be smoother after that. And you know what? It's totally not important, but I'm feeling quite excited at this point of the story! The end isn't too far away now (okay, I know I keep saying that, but I truly think it's true this time) and I just... I don't know. I'm proud of myself. I never thought I could write a story this long this fast, but now I'm going to be able to tell myself: a 60 000 words story? I can write this in less than two months! No biggie!


	42. At the End of the Fight

Stiles is sure that Chris is going to go berserk on them. He’s sure that the fifteen armed men are all going to shoot the werewolves down and make this abandoned building a real bloodbath.

It barely takes a second before his brain catches up with what Stiles is seeing though. Eight of the fifteen men immediately jump into action as soon as Chris shouts. They all turn to the closest man to them and then start shooting.

It’s a mutiny, Stiles realises. He thought for sure that Chris didn’t think much of their visit at the hunter’s gun shop. He thought Chris had as much emotions as a cardboard. But he’s wrong!

He’s wrong!

The men quickly restrain the ones that, Stiles guesses, were on Gerard’s side. It’s not too hard to do when the bad guys are pretty much all moaning in pain at bullet wounds either in their thighs or just under their collar bone. A wound to stop them, not kill them.

Stiles lets his head fall on the ground. The relief is _so_ great. It’s done. It’s done and they did get out of it in one piece surprisingly.

The first person that comes rushing to him is John. The man immediately sits down on his heels and a hand hovers over the teen’s body, like John doesn’t know where it’s safe to touch his son.

Stiles’ face breaks into a huge grin. “Hey, stranger. We’re both fine!”

John finally rests his hand on Stiles’ head where there doesn’t seem to be any damage. His concerned expression also falters to show a tiny grin. “Kiddo, you’re very far from being fine. And… Fuck,” he says when he feels his entire body tremble.

Stiles slowly raises his uninjured hand to pat John’s knee reassuringly. “Hey, hey…”

John takes Stiles’ hand in his own and brings it to his mouth so that he can kiss every knuckle. He still feels scared at how close he was to lose Stiles. Too close. John also feels reassured now that everything has come to an end. But he still glares in Stiles’ direction.

“Don’t you ever do this to me again, you hear me? Jesus. I was scared, Stiles. _So_ scared… Next time that you think you have a brilliant plan, you _tell_ me, okay?”

Stiles huffs a small laugh as he opens his hand, cupping John’s cheek. The smile on the teen’s face is nice to see. The love that fills his eyes too. However, the pale skin, the sweat and the blood are only too present and they show how much Stiles needs medical help.

“I swear I will,” the teen says and he pushes when he sees how sceptical John looks. “I _swear_. I’m never doing this to you again. That was… that was not cool and I’m sorry.”

John sighs. “As long as you know, kiddo. Now how about we take you to the hospital?”

Stiles immediately looks around the big room. Chris is working with his men, disarming the ones they tied down. Gerard’s body is on the floor. The pack members are still down. Derek looks frozen. And the kanima! Damn, Stiles forgot about Jackson. The kanima is still there, though it’s looking at Lydia with something like puzzlement in its eyes.

There’s still a lot of things to do. There’re still questions left unanswered. Like why the hell did Chris change camp? Was it a last minute decision or not?

It makes Stiles wonder if he can really leave. “But…” Stiles starts.

He doesn’t get to finish though because John cuts him fast. “Nope. You’ve done enough for one night. You’re injured and I’m not going to leave you here where you can easily develop an infection. We’re going to the hospital,” John says and his tone makes it clear that this isn’t up for discussion.

Stiles sighs. But honestly? He’s more than happy that someone is taking the decision for him. He _is_ injured after all and he feels that a few drugs against the pain will do him a lot of good. Plus, he wants to be away from the hunters and the pack. He’s tired and, fuck, he invested himself a lot in this situation. The pack can live without him for a few days. A few weeks would be even better.

“Yeah, okay,” he finally tells John.

The man’s face relaxes drastically. “Good. Now, do you think you can walk with some help or do you need to be carried?”

“Gah! I’m not a princess, thank you very much!” Stiles objects.

John chuckles before gently helping the teen sit up. Stiles winces as the skin pulls around the wound on his side. He also tries not to think too much about his beat up thighs and the very broken arm. However, the pain is too great and a whimper escapes him despite his efforts to keep it in.

John looks immediately alarmed and pained for his lover. “I know it hurts, kiddo, but the car isn’t too far. We get there and then you won’t have to move for a while. Can you do this?”

Stiles nods, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He wonders if he’ll really be able to make it to the car. Perhaps he should rethink about the princess hold.

John is about to help Stiles up when Derek seems to snap out of it. The werewolf suddenly runs to the couple. With a snarl, he gets right up in John’s face.

“Back off,” Derek growls menacingly.

John stays cool and collected as he eyes the alpha. The silence grows thick between the two before John finally says something back. “No. Stiles needs to go to the hospital and I’m going to take him there. I don’t care what problem you have with me but you’re going to let me do this.”

Derek snarls once more, showing how angry he actually is. “What? I’m supposed to let you abuse your own _son_?”

At that accusation, Stiles feels angry. That just isn’t true. No one is abusing no one. But he also feels scared because… what if John, now that the man just got confronted about their relationship, starts regretting? What if John wants to end it right there?

The thought doesn’t have the time to really settle in Stiles’ mind when John shows right in front of everyone what he thinks about the issue.

“You know what?” John says firmly. “I don’t care what you say. You don’t know our history, how unconventional our family was right from the start. This is a sane relationship, no matter how wrong it might seem to you. But you know what else? I think you’re wasting time when Stiles could already be on his way to medical help. So how about we talk about this another time?”

Derek clearly isn’t about to leave the discussion like this, which makes Stiles want to roll his eyes. And curse the man. Because, come on! Stiles really, really wants those pain killers.

Thankfully, Peter interjects quickly as he shakily sits up, the first poisoned werewolf to do so. The expression on his face is one of perfectly constructed boredom. “Nephew, just let it go. The Sheriff is right. It really doesn’t matter right now.”

Derek turns to glare at his uncle. “What’s to say that he’s really going to go to the hospital with Stiles? What’s to say he isn’t just going to take him away?”

Stiles does roll his eyes there. “Gosh, do you hear yourself? John is the _Sheriff_. He didn’t get that position by kidnapping people. Relax! And seriously let this go. I want to leave this place. Like right now.”

Derek seems to want to argue some more. Maybe even rip someone open. But then he looks at Stiles and he hangs his head in defeat. “Whatever,” he grumbles before storming back to his pack.

Stiles sighs at the alpha. Fuck. With that kind of attitude, no wonder Stiles never grew an interest.

He stops thinking about it quickly though. John helps him to his feet to finally leave this place and Stiles… well, he doesn’t think about the many pair of disapproving or curious eyes that he feels are focused their way. He thinks about the pain coursing through his body. He thinks about his relief that it’s the end. He thinks about how strong and perfect John is.

When John drops Stiles in the car, the teen can finally breathe a bit easier. Limping to the vehicle had been really difficult, even with some help. John rapidly takes the driver’s seat and starts the car. It barely takes a few seconds before they find themselves leaving the building behind and Stiles can’t really stop himself. With his good hand, he grabs John’s, linking their fingers together.

“Thank you,” Stiles says, maybe a bit emotionally. “I… I was scared I wasn’t going to see you ever again. And now everyone knows and… I don’t know. I got scared you’d want to end this…”

John takes a deep breath. “I’ll always come for you. Never doubt that. And… I guess that you were right. After tonight especially, I just… I hardly see the point of not just enjoying life while I can. I’m sure I could have lost you tonight and it makes me realise that I want to have as much time as I can possibly have with you and I want to do it however _I_ think we should do it. Damn the rest of them.”

Stiles chuckles a bit. “Good. Because I’m not letting you go. I love you too much and I think I’m a bit selfish.”

John turns briefly to look at Stiles with a crooked smile. “You’re a very generous person,” he contradicts the teen. “You’re just selfish when it comes to relationships. But don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Stiles smiles before he closes his eyes. Just for a second, he tells himself. But his body is tired and injured and it needs the rest too much to leave Stiles conscious.


	43. Talking with Melissa

When Stiles next wake up, he finds himself in the hospital. Nothing unexpected, of course. But Stiles doesn’t like hospitals at all. It’s full of bad memories about his mother, and John was there too not so long ago. It’s like they can’t avoid the place at all.

“Stiles? Stiles, how are you feeling?” he hears a familiar voice ask.

Stiles blinks a few times, focusing on the person that’s talking to him. It’s Melissa. She’s standing just beside him in her uniform and he sees that Scott is behind her. Stiles quickly looks around, wanting to see John after the huge fight, but the man isn’t there.

Worry slowly starts to worm itself in the teen’s brain. “I’m fine,” he answers Melissa even though he feels a mild throb in his entire body. Honestly, at the moment, he doesn’t really care about a bit of pain. Not when John isn’t there when he _should_ be. “Where’s John?”

Melissa’s face falls and Scott growls.

“I didn’t authorize him to come visit you,” Melissa says slowly as she sits down on the chair beside the bed and takes Stiles’ hand in hers. She rubs circles on the teen’s knuckles with her thumb, as if to try and calm the boy down.

But Stiles refuses to calm down. John is supposed to be _here_ with him. Stiles has just come back from a huge fight, he’s injured, he’s tired and he’s just so grateful to be alive. John can’t be anywhere else than _here_. It doesn’t make sense.

So he removes his hand from Melissa’s and he fixes his gaze on her. “Well, I want him here. Can you please go find him?”

Melissa looks uneasily at Stiles while Scott growls once more. Stiles doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like that at all.

Melissa sighs before scooting the chair closer to the hospital bed. “Stiles… I’ve known you and John for a long while now and I think you’re good people. You really are. And you’re also good friends. It’s because of that that… I didn’t call child services like I should have.”

Stiles feels his blood grow cold even though sweat is breaking out of his skin. She knows. _Of course_ she knows. Why wouldn’t she? Stiles is pretty sure that, once Scott got back home, the guy just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. And the worst part? He’s sure that Scott focused only on that. He probably didn’t mention much of anything else. Because, come on! Isn’t the fact that Stiles is dating his _own father_ juicier?

Once again, Stiles wonders why he’s still friends with Scott.

At the lack of response from Stiles, Melissa continues. “I want to convince you to consult however. I know… I know it has been rough since your mom died and since, well, since Scott got bitten, but this isn’t healthy, Stiles. I can understand that your relationship with your dad is precious, but this is going too far. John especially should know better.”

Stiles doesn’t like hearing this. He feels angry. Who are they to know what’s best for him? Who are they to judge him like that? Who are they to try and take decisions for him?

He feels himself tremble in anger. If it weren’t Melissa sitting in front of him, he would say a lot of mean things. But she has invited him over to play with Scott a lot of times. She comforted him often shortly after his mom died. She has always been someone he could confide in if he ever needed to.

So he controls himself. “I’m not going to consult,” he says very calmly. “You don’t know anything, so don’t talk about this situation like that.”

Scott suddenly explodes. He throws his hand in the air as he gives a desperate look at his childhood friend. “Jesus Christ, Stiles! Do you even hear yourself?! You’re going out with your _dad_! You can’t do that! It’s just… you don’t. Gosh, I don’t even know what’s going on with you anymore! You stopped talking to me and you started hanging out with Crazy Peter! You… you _changed_ , Stiles…”

Stiles can’t handle the pitying look thrown his way. Because how does what Scott says make any sense? Stiles pins his gaze on his friend.

“How could _you_ not change?” he counterattacks. “All you think about is Allison. You’re love-struck and you don’t care about the rest of the world. You don’t care,” he says as he points accusingly at Scott, “that you put us all in danger every time you went to see her! You probably don’t even care that because of you, I got taken away and was tortured _for hours_.”

Stiles sees that Scott is affected by what he just said. But the idiot, instead of facing his errors, puts the blame elsewhere. Stiles sees it in Scott’s face.

“Okay, boys. Let’s breathe a bit,” Melissa says carefully to try and diffuse the tension.

Scott doesn’t listen though. Probably because he’s had some things on his heart for some time. “Well maybe it’s better than turning into a cold bastard! Ever since you killed Kate, you haven’t been the same. You’re taking bad decisions. It’s like Peter has rubbed off on you. You’re going crazy!”

“ _I’m_ going crazy?” Stiles asks indignantly. “I killed Kate because I _had_ to. I did it so that every last one of us could fucking survive! You think that everything can be solved peacefully, but that’s not true, alright?! Life is a bitch and you have to do the best you can and sometimes it means making hard decisions.

“I didn’t want to kill Kate. You don’t know how _empty_ I felt after that for weeks! So yeah, I guess that I did change because it was either that or live like a fucking zombie that can’t live his life properly. And that meant changing some of my values.”

Scott clearly is about to say something more, but then Melissa jumps on her feet and puts herself right between the two boys.

“That’s enough. Scott, get out of here,” Melissa says imperiously.

“But-” the teen tries to protest.

Melissa doesn’t take any shit. She points to the door. “Now.”

Scott sighs. “Fine,” he says as he turns away from the people in the room. He opens the door and quickly walks out, clearly still angry about the argument.

It’s only once the door closes that Melissa takes back her seat. She also turns her eyes to Stiles, giving her full attention.

“Alright…” she starts awkwardly. “So… like I was saying. I really think you ought to consult. I know a great doctor who could help you and we could all do this privately to keep this as simple as possible. What do you say?”

Stiles rubs his face in aggravation. “No,” he says as he lets his hand down. “I won’t do that because there’s nothing wrong with how I feel.”

Melissa makes a face, clearly stating that she doesn’t agree. Well, maybe it’s time to test her, right?

“Why is it wrong?” Stiles suddenly asks her. “Why do you think it’s wrong for us to be together?”

Melissa seems to be surprised by the question, like she was ready to try an convince Stiles, but not necessarily explain her reasoning behind it all. Which is just so stupid. Why wouldn’t Stiles ask her questions?

“Well…” Melissa starts. She looks like she isn’t too sure. “First of all, you’re not even legally an adult yet. And… John raised you, Stiles. Morally… it’s wrong.”

Stiles gives a short laugh, though it’s short-lived. “See, the funny thing is that I’m going to be eighteen in a few weeks, so as long as I reach that age, that argument won’t hold. And anyway, I’m pretty sure that seventeen-year-olds don’t act like I do. I’m sure I’m way more mature than them. And then, it might come as a shock to you, but John didn’t raise me. Not really.”

Melissa looks surprised and definitely confused at that. “What…?” she asks slowly.

“My parents married because they had to. Not because they wanted to. Mom was pregnant with me and she knew she had to marry if she wanted to keep a good relationship with her parents. So she kind of bullied John into it. But it worked. They kind of decided what their roles were going to be and ‘taking care of Stiles’ wasn’t on John’s list.”

“I never thought-” Melissa says incredulously.

“Yeah, we kept it a secret,” Stiles interrupts her, not wanting to delve into that subject too much. “But anyway, that means that your second argument doesn’t work either. So again, why is it wrong?”

Melissa’s face closes off, knowing the only other reason won’t work either.

Stiles answers for her. “Because society says it’s wrong. That’s why. And why do they say it’s wrong? For two reasons. First, because interbreeding leads to diseases. But now, that’s not physically possible between John and me, so it’s pointless. Second, because of morals. That’s the only argument you can have against me.”

Melissa sighs and rubs her forehead, like her brain has been exercising too much. “Fine, Stiles. I guess I’m falling back to that. It doesn’t make your relationship any more right though.”

Stiles takes a deep breath as he straightens up as best as he can on the hospital bed without hurting himself too much. He then stares right in Melissa’s eyes. “ _You_ try to live while trying to ignore what seems to be wrong attraction to the wrong person for years. _You_ try to live for months knowing there are crazy people trying to catch you the second you get careless. _You_ try to live with the knowledge that those crazy people aren’t afraid of anything and are going to hurt you and everyone that’s important to you if they get the chance. _You_ try to live, realising that the only possible solution to your problem is killing those crazy people.”

Melissa’s face is stark white after the enumeration. Like she’s just beginning to grasp what has been happening for the last year.

“Then,” Stiles picks up where he left off. “See how much you care about what’s wrong or right. See how much you care about what society has to say.”

There’s a long silence after that in which Melissa actually lowers her head. When she looks back at Stiles, her eyes are a bit red.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she finally says.

Stiles shrugs. “Well, I did. And that means that my priorities and my values have changed.”

Melissa nods while looking completely defeated. “As long as you’re… as long as you’re okay, I guess.”

“I am. I’m happy,” he adds, wanting to reassure her. “I’m really happy, John is too and… and I think we deserve it after everything that happened to us.”

Melissa nods a second time. “Okay… okay.”

She then stands up without another word. Stiles feels that she’s not really okay with how the conversation ended, but that she understands his point and is ready to try and respect it. She walks to the door and before leaving, she gives Stiles a small smile. “I’ll let John in then.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says earnestly.


	44. After the Hospital

Stiles is more than happy when, two weeks later, the hospital finally lets him go back home. It’s like a blessing, honestly. Those two weeks were incredibly _long_. After all, there isn’t much you can do in a hospital. He watched TV. Fooled around with his cellphone (which is harder to do when you have an arm in a cast). He talked to everyone, including the staff, that entered his room in hope to distract himself…

The only people that visited him where John and Peter. Melissa, fortunately, passed whenever she could into his room and she often brought some leftovers, which was beyond nice of her. But the rest of the pack? His friends? Not a single one of them even showed.

Stiles made it a rule not to think about it too much, because it seriously, _seriously_ angered him. Did anyone thank him for everything he’s done? For saving pretty much all of their asses? Nope. Not at all. They can’t, of course, because their focus is stuck on his relationship.

… Though Stiles seriously doesn’t see why Boyd or Erica would care. Do they feel like they have to be on Derek’s side? Because Stiles can perfectly imagine the alpha sulking in his corner right now. And maybe this is influencing the actions of the rest of the pack.

Except Peter, of course. But then Peter always does as he wants, not caring what the others will think.

Anyway. Stiles dreamed of having a few weeks for himself and that’s what he’s going to get. And if the pack actually grows the balls to call for his help should anything happen… Well, Stiles isn’t sure what his reaction is going to be, but it certainly won’t be pretty.

Stiles gets jolted out of his thoughts when John parks his car in the driveway to their house. He notes at the same time that the renovations are done.

“Here we are,” John says happily before getting out of the cruiser.

Stiles can’t stop the smile from appearing on his face when the man goes around the car to open his door too. Stiles steps out carefully, still feeling a tingle of pain in his thighs every time he stands up. “Thanks.”

John’s hand rests on Stiles’ shoulder for a moment and lingers there for a while before falling down. “You’re welcome,” John says as they both enter the house.

Once in, Stiles heads to the living room with John following his steps. He falls down on the couch and curls himself against the man. He immediately feels John put his arm around him. It makes him feel protected somehow. Safe. And loved.

“So, now that we aren’t in the hospital where people could potentially hear whatever we were saying… Not that they would have believed a word of what we would have said. You know it was kind of stupid and paranoid to refuse telling me how the fight ended. Peter would have told me. But then the bastard likes to get on my nerves. When he heard you weren’t telling me, he decided to keep his mouth shut.”

John gives Stiles a smirk as he brushes his son’s hair away from his face. He likes the longer hair. “It’s not stupid or paranoid. You honestly never know who is listening and I didn’t want the people there think you’re crazy. And besides, you didn’t stay really long at the hospital. What’s two weeks of wait?”

Stiles makes a face before nuzzling John’s throat. God, he missed this. He missed being this close to John. It had been torture to see the man every day and being so close, but knowing he couldn’t act on it. “Fine. So tell me now,” he says in a muffled voice.

“Chris investigated on his own after your talk with the man,” John answers as he shifts to get even closer to Stiles. “Apparently, he found out what was going on and secretly planned things on his own. He just waited for the opportunity at the big fight to go against Gerard.”

Stiles sighs as he puts up a leg over John’s lap. He also silently curses his cast, which makes being intimate that much harder. “And of course he had to wait at the last possible second to act.”

John chuckles. He then pulls Stiles’ leg even closer, craving the contact himself. “Well, I’m not going to complain too much. He did save our lives.”

Stiles huffs but doesn’t disagree. “And Jackson?”

“He took an interest in Lydia as soon as Gerard died. It took some time, but Lydia eventually got through to him. Guess her love for him was enough after all.”

“Really?” Stiles asks as he raises his head, surprised.

John smiles at Stiles’ reaction. “Yeah. He still transforms into a giant lizard but he’s now aware when he does and he’s also part of the pack now.”

Stiles groans. “Fuck. Like we needed another asshole.”

John chuckles but doesn’t say anything. They just stay like this, in each others arms, enjoying the casual touch on their hands, their face, their back, their chest… After all, it’s the first time since the battle that they have been able to be this close without anyone around.

So it’s not surprising when Stiles feels his cock hardening quite rapidly. His touch changes slowly. It gets less casual and more sexual. He traces John’s collarbone, cups the man’s cheek, slides his hand on his dad’s chest and stomach…

The change of mood isn’t left unnoticed. John feels it and he tenderly kisses Stiles jut as the teen grabs his ass.

“Stiles,” John says warningly against the teen’s lips.

“What?” Stiles asks innocently though the breathlessness in his voice gives him away.

John can’t help the second kiss he gives. “You have to rest.”

Stiles moans and it’s not in pleasure. “Come on, I’ve been resting for two weeks already and I swear my balls are going to explode if I don’t get off. Please?”

John’s heart and groin really just want to give in to Stiles. He _has_ been missing his lover. He hated coming back home just to find the house empty. But… his brain tells him that Stiles is injured. The cast won’t be off for a long time and the teen’s thighs, which were almost black the first week at the hospital, haven’t healed completely either.

It might not be the best idea. So John leans away. “Seriously, kiddo. Let yourself heal.”

John is about to stand up, but Stiles pulls the man towards him. “No, I really need this,” he says before giving John one particularly filthy kiss.

John moans at the contact of tongue. He rapidly puts his hand in Stiles’ hair, eager to get some more even if he knows better. He tries to tilt Stiles’ face to get a better angle, but it’s clear the teen is the one controlling everything.

So John just lets go. He lets Stiles kiss him deeper and deeper. He feels Stiles pushing his shirt up and, understanding what the teen wants, John leans away to pull the item off.

Stiles takes a second to look hungrily at John’s chest before jumping on the man’s throat. He starts nipping and licking to his heart content, liking every grunt and moan that escapes his dad’s mouth.

It’s just as he leans forward and puts his weight on both his arms that pain suddenly flairs up.

“Ouch, fuck!” he says before leaning away.

John looks back at Stiles, worry fighting the lust in his eyes. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Stiles takes a deep breath, hating that he can’t just have sex like he wants to. But then an idea comes into his mind. “Yep. How do you feel about riding me?”

John’s pupils seem to explode open, physically showing how much it turns him on. “I like the sound of that,” he answers without any hesitation.

Stiles smirks as he gets up. “Then let’s go upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I'm sorry for taking more time to update! My best friend just got dumped by her boyfriend and I had to be there for her. She took it really hard :/  
> But enough of that! There are only two chapters left! I'm really proud of that. However, I know I said this was going to have a happy ending, but I think it's going to have a HFN actually. Which totally wasn't my plan. And then! Someone asked me if I'm going to continue the story in a second fanfic and... and... well, I TOTALLY have an idea. It wouldn't be as long (though knowing myself, it'll probably be longer than I think it will be) and I could really have the happily ever after ending... so... I don't know... I might write a bit more about John and Stiles and how they have to deal with the pack...


	45. Being Together

By the time they both get upstairs, after multiple stops in the stairs to touch and kiss, Stiles is more then turned on. His cock is so hard it aches and he knows he’s leaking.

This probably won’t last too long he guesses. Not with how desperate he is.

So once they’re in what Stiles thinks is now _their_ room, the teen unbuttons his jeans. Or, at least, he tries. He’s still not used to the cast and the excitement isn’t making his fingers more efficient. He grunts in frustration.

“Are you having some trouble?” John asks quietly as he gets closer. So close, Stiles feels the heat of the man’s body.

He swallows hard, trying to think rationally through the haze of lust in his mind. It’s hard to do. All his mind is preoccupied about is having John ride him. But then he needs to get undressed for it to happen.

“Yeah,” Stiles admits huskily.

John leans closer to give a chaste kiss before taking care of Stiles jeans and underwear. Stiles has to admit that there is something erotic about having John undress him carefully. He likes feeling the man’s hand lingers on his thighs… on his feet when John takes off Stiles’ socks… on his chest for his shirt…

Stiles almost groans when John stops touching him to get his own jeans off. But then, he gets an eyeful of John’s dick and it's almost better than having hands on him. Almost.

John looks at Stiles and a smirk quickly appears on his face. “Someone is really excited about this.”

Stiles pulls the man towards him, partly to shut John up but also just so he can feel the man’s skin on his. At the contact, Stiles shivers with how much he _wants_. “I sure hope so. Seriously, if you found yourself in a relationship with someone that’s okay with not having sex with you after two weeks of nothing,” he says before suddenly giving a kiss full of tongue and nips. “Then you should really ask yourself if that partner of yours is really into you.”

Stiles kisses John some more, letting his uninjured hand wander down the man’s back to grip John’s ass. He then moves from John’s mouth to his neck and collarbone, nipping, licking and sucking hard as Stiles’ fingers go down his lover’s cleft. When Stiles reaches John’s hole, he massages the muscle, making the man shudder and grab the teen tighter.

It makes Stiles smiles against John’s skin. He likes that he’s the one to make his boyfriend lose control. He likes that he gained the trust that goes with being in a relationship. He likes that it’s _John_ in his arm.

“Luckily for you,” Stiles continues his monologue where he left off as he raises his head to see a breathless John and remove his fingers. “I totally have the hots for you.”

John chuckles softly, looking perfectly wrecked. Stiles likes the look.

“I can tell,” John mumbles as he takes the teen by the hands. He then starts pulling on them, stirring Stiles to the bed. “Now how about we get you on the mattress and start having some real fun?”

Stiles smirks. “What? You weren’t having fun before now? ‘Cause I was.”

John pushes Stiles on the bed before rapidly straddling the teen. “Of course you were. I’m sure you’re a bit of a sadist, kiddo. If I let you, I think you’d tease me for hours before finally getting me off.”

Stiles rolls his eyes as he takes hold of John’s firm ass. Well, as best as he can, of course. Damn cast. He’s going to be a really happy man once it’s off. “I’m not that bad,” he argues.

John huffs before leaning down. He kisses Stiles fully on the lips while letting his hands stroke taunt skin. “Then why isn’t your cock inside me _now_? You know, you aren’t the only one that thought two weeks without sex is too long. I need it.”

Stiles has to stop himself from laughing. John isn’t the type of guy that dirty talks in bed. Not that this is what the man is doing of course. But for him to talk that way… John must be desperate.

And, okay, Stiles is too. So he decides to stop teasing the poor man. Or, well, he won’t tease him too much. “Okay, okay,” he finally says.

John immediately reaches for the nightstand, retrieving the lube. He opens the cap and drips some of the liquid into Stiles’ hand.

Stiles smiles as he quickly starts breaching his lover. He starts with one finger, loving the way John clenches around him. He pushes in and out, always adding one finger whenever he feels like John is about to complain and ask him to hurry up.

When he feels that John is ready enough, that’s when Stiles backs away. Instead, he grabs his dick and slathers the rest of the lube on it.

“Come on,” John urges, batting Stiles’ hand away and aligning the teen’s cock with his hole before slowly sliding down.

“Hmm, fuck,” Stiles mumbles, hardly able to comprehend how perfectly tight John can be.

“Yeah,” John says, as if he agrees with Stiles. He increases the tempo, going up and down and feeling the burn in his thighs.

Stiles grips John by the hips. He follows the motion as much as he can, enjoying the new position more than he thought he would. He likes being able to see John wholly in the throes of passion. He’s going to have to do this again when he isn’t still recovering. He wishes he could just hold John more firmly. He wishes he could help the man move up and down. He wishes his thighs weren’t still too bruised up.

John eventually puts his elbows just by Stiles’ head as he leans down to get more comfortable, bringing his face inches away from Stiles. His breathing is laboured and sweat is slowly coming down his forehead. He looks… he looks completely delicious, Stiles thinks.

The teen, with his good hand, brings John’s head down. He kisses the man thoroughly, feeling the telltale sign that his orgasm is seconds away.

“Stiles,” John moans against the teen’s mouth.

That’s all Stiles needs. He feels his balls tighten and then his dick pulses as he comes. He’s pretty certain that he groans in pleasure at the same time but he can’t really say for sure.

God. If only those moments could last forever.

Stiles senses John coming just a few seconds after him before the man crashes down on him, the two of them completely boneless and breathless.

“Jesus Christ, that was good,” Stiles eventually says.

John chuckles before hugging Stiles close. “Yeah.”

“I hope there’s a second round coming soon because there is no way that was enough,” Stiles complains, “I need some more. Soon. Like in half an hour. Maybe less.”

John outright laughs at this, not moving away from Stiles. “Ha! It’s good to be young and healthy.”

Stiles pokes his lover in the ribs. “You’re still young. You’re just in your mid-thirties.”

“Yes, and that’s twice your age,” John says quietly as he nuzzles Stiles. “I’m pretty sure I can’t recharge that fast.”

Stiles huffs as John finally pulls away to fall just beside the teen. “Even after two weeks?”

John gives Stiles a smile. “Okay, kiddo. The match is on. Let me just enjoy having you in our bed for some time before giving it another go.”

Stiles nods, happy to just… be. Happy to hang out with the one most precious person in his life.


	46. Explaining to Claudia

Stiles doesn’t know what gets into him, but the next morning, he wakes up with the urge to go and visit his mom’s grave. Usually he tries to avoid the place as much as he can. He hates the cemetery for some reason. It’s like… he’s not sure. He simply hates the place. Probably because his mom got to rest there way too early.

But now, Stiles wants to talk to her so bad. He wants to confide in her, however he can.

He turns around on the bed to face John. The man seems to take notice of the movement because he wakes up almost immediately. He opens his eyes in a crack before slowly smiling at Stiles.

“Good morning, kiddo,” John says, his voice still roughened by sleep.

“Morning, Sweet Buns,” Stiles replies instantly, unable to stop himself. What can he say? He loves teasing John.

His lover groans and the smile disappears from his face. “I thought that was over. And I was _glad_ it was over. I seriously don’t like those stupid names, Stiles.”

“Sure you don’t, Sugary Love Bundle,” Stiles says with a smirk.

John shakes his head. “And they keep getting worse. I’m not having any of that. Nope. You’re done, kiddo. You have to pick a name, something _normal_ , and stick with it. If not, I’m going to find something that’s going to annoy the hell out of you.”

Stiles laughs. “Okay, okay!” he concedes finally, knowing the man would probably make him sleep in his own room or something like that in punishment. “I’ll stop, I promise!”

“Good choice,” John says before taking the teen in his arms.

Stiles smiles as he relaxes in the hug. There isn’t another place on earth that is as comfortable as John’s arms. Or as safe. And so Stiles enjoys the peace as much as he can.

But Stiles’ urge to go see his mom is still strong and it doesn’t want to be ignored.

“Baby?” he asks softly.

The older man hums, signaling that he’s listening.

Stiles gathers his courage. “I want to go see mom’s grave.”

Immediately, John tenses before relaxing. “Yeah? You sure? You haven’t ever been since Claudia’s funeral…”

Stiles sighs. “Yeah… I know. But I feel like… I’m not sure… So many things happened recently and I guess that I just want to confide in her.”

John leans back a bit to look at the teen’s eyes. He stares for a few seconds before finally nodding. “Okay. When do you want to go?”

Stiles hesitates briefly. “I kind of want to do it now…”

“Alright,” John says with a small smile as he runs his fingers through Stiles hair. “Do you want to eat some breakfast first?”

Stiles bites his lip. “Is it okay if we eat afterwards? I… I really just want to go as soon as possible…”

John is used to this behaviour from Stiles. The teen, when he wants something, he wants it right _now_. Not to say that Stiles can’t wait at all. On the contrary. Stiles can be really patient. But why make him wait to see his mom?

“Let’s go then,” John says before giving a quick kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

The two of them get out of bed. They take a quick shower together before brushing their teeth and dressing up.

Every movement seems mechanical to Stiles. Maybe because his thoughts are elsewhere. Stiles is just trying to figure out what this stupid urge is all about. Because, let’s just be honest here. He has been perfectly functioning without his mom for almost eight years now. So why does he feel like… like he has to explain himself?

Before he knows it, Stiles finds himself sitting in John’s car, right in front of the cemetery. Stiles was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice getting in the cruiser or the ride across town. This, of course, has happened before. Part of having ADD means getting so wrapped up in your own world that you don’t notice what’s going around you anymore.

Stiles takes a deep breath, clutching his seat for a second. Part of him doesn’t want to leave the car but the other part, the bigger one, knows that he needs to do this.

“Um…” Stiles starts uneasily.

John turns to look cautiously at his lover. “Yeah?”

God, Stiles feels incredibly selfish at the moment. “Is it okay if I get a few minutes alone with her? Not that I don’t want you to go see her. That’s not it. At all. I promise. It’d be really stupid-”

John smirks. “Breathe, kiddo.”

Stiles does just as he is told. “Yeah, yeah… Anyway, I just want to talk to her privately for some time if that’s alright…”

John cups Stiles’ cheeks in his hand before bringing the teen’s forehead to his own. “That’s perfectly fine,” John says softly, finding his lover incredibly cute despite the situation. “Take all the time you need. I’ll walk around and you can join me once you’re done.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says, feeling relieved, before stealing a kiss.

He quickly gets out of the car and walks to the cemetery. He hears John getting out too, but he keeps his eyes in front, knowing the man is going to do just as he said he would.

Stiles doesn’t waste any time. He remembers precisely where his mom was buried, exactly seven rows away from the entrance. He walks to the grave before sitting on the ground.

… And then he gets stuck there. What is he supposed to do now? Talk out loud? Just think what he wants to say? It seems all so stupid now that he’s actually there.

But then he did ask John to come here. John didn’t complain and the man has also promised to give him some time alone with his mom. Stiles doesn’t want to waste that.

So he clears his throat, ready to sound maybe a bit ridiculous. “Hi, mom,” he says uncertainly. “I know I didn’t come to see you here before, but, you know… it’s not like I really enjoy this place. Or like you can actually hear me.”

He pauses there, thinking it’s kind of stupid that he made a scene to come and be here just to do some small talk to a grave.

“Anyway. I guess I wanted to talk about my life in the last few months. Heck, the last _year_. I know you wouldn’t have approved getting involved in this. And knowing you, you’d have probably found a way to stay out of this madness.

“But how could I leave Scott in this mess? Especially when it’s… when it’s my fault we were in the woods that night?” Stiles says feeling emotional all of a sudden.

He remembers the night Scott got bitten. It seems like it happened a lifetime ago. He remembers that that was the day he finally understood he had more than a little crush on John. He’d thought that going on an ‘adventure’ with his friend would help him clear his head.

Well, it might not have cleared his mind, but it did give him some more important stuff to think about.

“I regret pulling Scott into this,” he continues. “I know that he doesn’t like being a werewolf and he doesn’t like all the trouble that it has caused him. However…” Stiles hesitates, but then he figures he’s talking to a grave. No one is going to say anything or judge him. “There’s a part of me that’s just… happy it happened.

“See, if Scott hadn’t gotten bitten, then I wouldn’t have ever been able to date John. And now, I _know_ this is also something you wouldn’t have approved of. You know. Me dating John. But… I think it’s the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I also think that, if Scott and I never had discovered werewolves… then I probably would have been miserable my whole life.

“I hate that I feel like that. It’s like I’m using people’s misery for my own happiness and it sucks. But… I really love John. I love him so _much_ and I know that if I hadn’t lived through the last few months, then I wouldn’t have ever allowed myself to get with John.”

Stiles stops there for some time, playing with his cast. It feels good to just say everything that’s on his mind even if his thoughts are all over the place.

“I know that being with John isn’t going to be easy. I won’t ever be able to tell the family or any other friends. I’ll probably won’t ever be able to have kids later and that’s… that does bother me a bit. I think we should also move away from Beacon Hills next year and start anew where John and I can just be known as a couple. Not as father and son.

“So it’s going to be hard, but John is worth it. And I think that, eventually, you would have understood.”

Stiles then stands, feeling like his mission has been accomplished. His heart feels ten times lighter and he wants to leave before he starts feeling sad about his mom being dead and all.

“I love you, mom,” he adds, promising himself that he’s going to try and visit the cemetery more often. His mom sure deserves it.

He turns away from the grave and walk towards the entrance, where John is wandering. As soon as the older man sees Stiles coming, he smiles brilliantly. It makes Stiles grin while his chest grows warmer.

He does love this man. So much it almost hurts sometimes. And he doesn’t doubt that John feels the same.

“Are you done?” John asks when Stiles finally reaches him.

Stiles nods. “Yeah,” he says as he takes John’s hand in his. “I think I’m good to go home now if that’s alright with you.”

John laces their fingers together. “Sure. We’ll get something to eat on the way?”

“That’s a good idea,” Stiles agrees, feeling hungry all of a sudden.

John smiles once more as they head towards the cruiser. They keep holding each other’s hand all the way, not caring at the moment if anyone sees. Because what matters right now is that they have each other. The rest?

It doesn’t matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done... can you believe it? I hardly can! Wow! I'm so happy! It only took me two months to write 140 pages!! It's totally awesome!  
> Thank you guys for your comments! You don't know how much it pushed me. I know I'm repeating myself, but it was really motivating!  
> And then I decided that I'm definitely going to make this a series! I'm not going to write the next part right away. I might wait something like two weeks before getting on it (I'm at the end of my summer session right now and I have another project to finish), but I WILL start writing soon!  
> Finally, if you really liked my writing, then I'm just going to use this opportunity to say that I have published a book that could potentially interest you. Here's the link: https://www.amazon.com/Glowing-Sophie-Anne-Pronovost-ebook/dp/B00Y92Z0R8/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1465877078&sr=8-1&keywords=glowing+sophie-anne  
> Well! That's that! Thanks again and, hopefully, my fanfiction interested you enough to read what will happen next with Stiles and John! Until next time!


End file.
